Tales of the Transformers-Volume 2: Rise of the Combiners
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: After the battle of Kansas City, the Autobots and Decepticons' war on Earth and across the galaxy escalates as new players enter the fold. Optimus Prime and the Autobots take the fight to Megatron and the Decepticons, while Shockwave plots in the shadows using the Enigma of Combination! Who will triumph as the battle continues in the next volume of TALES OF THE TRANSFORMERS?
1. Dinobot Island-Part 1

**Previously on Tales of the Transformers-**

**The Transformers' war has opened up on a new front on the Planet Earth after the battle of Kansas City. Optimus Prime and the Autobots stand firm as Earth's defenders, while the Decepticons hide in the shadows, biding their time until the right moment to exact their revenge...**

* * *

Forty two years ago, Optimus Prime and the Autobots in their starship, the Ark, crash landed on Earth while being pursued by their enemy, Megatron and his crew of villainous Decepticons. Their mission was to find a suitable base from which the Autobots could regroup after a galaxy wide counteroffensive by Megatron, and after being reactivated by the human Richard Ericsson, their battle continues. Megatron set his sights on conquering Earth with the power of the space bridge, but just when his plans were about to succeed he was thwarted from within his own ranks by the traitorous Shockwave during the Autobots and Decepticons' epic battle in Kansas City, Missouri. Two weeks had passed since the battle of Kansas City and things were returning slightly to normal. Elita One and her crew had taken to the stars once more to continue the fight against the Decepticons across space. Ultra Magnus had left behind seven Autobots, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, Brawn, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, and Blaster to bolster Optimus' forces. John-Richard, Harris, and Jessie came home from school in their guardians to the Ark to hang out for a while. They were excited to get to know the new Autobots. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were brothers, and as such bickered among themselves. It somewhat reminded John Richard of his relationship with Robert at times. Tracks was proud of his appearance and shiny paint, though was actually likable because he was indeed a rather handsome 'bot.

"They call me Brawn. Any guesses why?" Brawn said. With one hand he lifted up the entire rack that John Richard, Harris, and Jessie were sitting on.

"No idea." Harris replied, facetiously. Trailbreaker demonstrated his impressive shield projection ability by encasing himself in a bubble, though he lost control when Bumblebee mischievously wobbled it and rolled into the wall, making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha...very funny." He chuckled, sarcastically. Bluestreak introduced himself and went on and on. Everyone knew that he enjoyed the sound of his voice a little bit too much.

"Now do you want to see my tattoo of a..." Bluestreak began, but before he could continue into more graphic detail, as the Autobots already knew about Bluestreak's tattoo of a rather scantily clad fembot on his back.

"Okay, Bluestreak, I think the humans know all they need to know about that, thank you." Skids said, defensively. A loud bang was heard from Wheeljack's workshop down the corridor which made everyone turn around. Bluestreak accidentally bumped into Brawn, who in turn fell into the bunk which threw the humans off of it. Jessica let out a yelp.

"Ahh!"

"Jessie!" Arcee exclaimed as she turned around and caught the humans with her lightning fast reflexes.

"Thanks, Arcee." Jessie said. Arcee handed John Richard and Harris to Bumblebee and Skids.

"What's Wheeljack up to now?" Skids wondered.

"Let's find out!" Jessie suggested as the Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and sped over to investigate. They walked into Wheeljack's workshop to find him with Perceptor on the other end of the subspace communicator helping him.

"No, no, no, the other port! That one goes there, that one goes there!" Perceptor fussed as a diagram showed the correct connection between two conduits and their corresponding manifolds. John-Richard piped up,

"What's that you're working on?" Wheeljack turned around and answered the human's question.

"This is the ground bridge, it's an idea Perceptor and I have been working on for a little bit. So, basically it's a mini-space bridge, but it's designed to transport us to any point on _Earth_." Wheeljack explained. "And I'm almost done, too." Wheeljack was very proud of his creations and had made many since the Autobots' arrival on Earth, all with varying degrees of success and the ground bridge was to be his most ambitious yet. With their curiosity satisfied, Bumblebee, Skids, and Arcee with their human partners left Wheeljack to his devices. After tinkering more and more over the next few days, the ground bridge was completed and ready to unveil to Optimus. Wheeljack, with Brawn and Huffer's help, carried the ground bridge to the bridge of the Ark. Optimus and Prowl were notified beforehand about his invention and were eager to see a demonstration, as were the other Autobots and the humans.

"Optimus, I present to you..." Wheeljack said, grandly as Huffer yanked the sheet covering the device off, "The ground bridge!" He continued as Brawn flung metal filings reused as confetti around for a rather dull sensation of pomp and circumstance. "The ground bridge is a smaller version of the space bridge that Perceptor and I have been working on together."

"Great collab, Wheeljack, but does it actually work?" Jazz pondered.

"I'm glad you asked, Jazz!" Wheeljack answered. He powered up the ground bridge's power cells and entered a set of coordinates into his handheld remote. A swirling green and blue vortex opened not unlike a full sized space bridge in the command center, then took a set of turbo-pliers off of his utility belt and threw them in the portal. On the other side, Richard Ericsson was shaving his face at the farmhouse when the ground bridge portal opened behind him and the turbo-pliers fell on the floor with a loud 'plunk.'

"Gah!" he exclaimed, cutting himself on his razor. John Richard stuck his head through the vortex to explain. Going through the ground bridge was an interesting experience for him, it felt like he was dipping his head underwater but without getting wet.

"Sorry, Dad! Wheeljack's testing out this cool new mini-space bridge!" Then he stuck his head back through in the Ark.

"Hey, Richard, can I get my pliers back?" Wheeljack asked, sticking his head through the portal next.

"Uh, yeah,sure." Replied Richard. Wheeljack reached through the portal and grabbed his pliers, then it closed and Richard could clean himself up. Optimus and Prowl were thoroughly impressed and a little amused with Wheeljack's demonstration.

"Good job, Wheeljack. With some refinement this could be a valuable tool to respond to Decepticon incidents instantly. Thanks for all the rides, Jetfire." Prowl commended Wheeljack. Jetfire was also proud to be of service to the Autobots in carrying them to respond to incidents and was glad to have this burden lifted from his shoulders. Prowl was right in that the ground bridge, with some fine tuning, could be valuable for the Autobots whenever the Decepticons were to return into the fold. In a somewhat fortuitous turn of events, Teletraan 1's monitor flashed to life and Optimus and Prowl went to investigate it.

"Optimus Prime, an energy pulse has been detected at these coordinates." Teletraan reported. The coordinates pointed to a remote island in the South Pacific Ocean.

"Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Hound-prepare to roll out. Wheeljack, open the Ground Bridge." Optimus boomed.

"Optimus, I haven't done any long range testing on the ground bridge yet. I don't know if I can get you over and back." Wheeljack protested.

"Then consider this the inaugural test. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said as he had the Autobots he had selected to accompany him changed to vehicle mode, then Teletraan 1 transmitted the coordinates to the ground bridge emitter and the portal opened. Optimus and the Autobots revved their engines and one by one sped through to the other side. Suddenly, something went wrong. Teletraan 1's screen flashed red and read

"System Error." Then cut to black.

"That can't be good!" Wheeljack exclaimed. Teletraan 1 had shut down after the power surge brought on by the ground bridge, and as a result the coordinates of Optimus and his team had not been processed and saved beforehand, though he had yet to figure this out.

* * *

Optimus and his Autobot team emerged on the other side of the portal on a tropical island in the South Pacific Ocean. They changed to robot mode and stuck together in a close group with their weapons drawn, expecting an ambush out of the jungle. They made their way out of the jungle and onto a powdery white beach. With the exception of Optimus, the other Autobots were awestruck with the beauty before them. "This place is amazing!" Hound marveled. The Autobots had never seen this part of Earth since arriving and were amazed. Optimus, too, took some time to take in the beautiful scenery of the beach and jungle. However, on a mountaintop overlooking the island, a figure stood watching the Autobots frolicking like children on the beach. The figure was tall, dark, and had a single, yellow eye.  
"Grimlock, bring them to me." He said in a cold voice. A Cybertronian and four beasts then emerged from a cave behind the figure. The larger of the two let out a low growl. He was a massive figure with gold, grey and red armor. His helmet was dark grey and covered with a blue visor and a dark grey mouthplate. He was Grimlock, leader of an Autobot splinter faction who called themselves 'Dinobots.' Millions of years ago, Grimlock and Optimus Prime were often at odds with one another until he finally had enough and the Dinobots went rogue, eventually landing on Earth.

"Optimus Prime..." He then turned to the four beasts, all of them being mechanical versions of extinct Earth Dinosaurs. They were Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop, whose beast modes were a Triceratops, a Brontosaurus, a Stegosaurus, and a Pteranodon, respectively. "Dinobots, we go. Have to eat tonight."Grimlock said as he then transformed into his own dinosaur mode, a Tyrannosaurus Rex and let out a audio-receptor splitting roar.

* * *

Down below on the beach, the Autobots heard the roar. "What was that?!" Hound exclaimed.

"Autobots, keep on your guard!" Optimus said. The Autobots quickly tightened their group as an ominous silence descended upon them. Then, out of the sun, the Pteranodon swooped in and snatched up Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" Prowl exclaimed as he opened fire with his rifle. The beast held Ironhide by his shoulders tight with its claws, making escape almost impossible. The Autobot Sergeant, however, was not one to give up, he though on his feet. He was able to deploy his combat from his wrist and slashed at the avian's wing. It let out a shriek and plummeted downward. On the beach, the rest of the Autobots battled the other Dinobots. Sludge stomped the ground with his massive feet, making Prowl almost lose his balance, but he changed to his car mode and cut donuts to kick up a cloud of sand and blind his opponent. With very little information about his opponent, Prowl was only trying to keep him at a distance, though he grossly overestimated Sludge's intelligence. With his opponent disoriented, Prowl then sped in and changed to robot, then landed a flying kick on Dinobot's jaw. Nearby, Sideswipe drew his swords and charged at Snarl with Sunstreaker at his side.

"Cover me, bro!" He told his brother. Sunstreaker fired a photon burst from his pistol, but Snarl replied by opening his mouth and spewing flames. The attack was successful, the Dinobot was distracted, or so Sideswipe thought. Snarl turned around and to his opponent's surprise he transformed into his robot mode. "Whoa! These guys can transform!" He exclaimed as he clashed swords with the Dinobot. Snarl was an unexpectedly good swordsmech. Sludge and Prowl's fight had given the Autobots that the Dinobots were mechanoids of only primitive intelligence. Optimus was still trying to get a signal through to Wheeljack to reopen the ground bridge, but there was something jamming his communicator. Everything suddenly went black for Optimus when Grimlock slashed him across the back with his energon saber. On Optimus' comlink, a signal got through to the _Ark._

"Optimus? Optimus? Come in Optimus. Where are you?" Wheeljack asked through the radio. Grimlock heard Wheeljack's voice and was perplexed. The figure with whom Grimlock was speaking with on the cliff overlooking the island then transformed from his satellite cannon mode and landed on the beach. It was Shockwave. After the battle in Kansas City, he had managed to escape Megatron and flee to somewhere that the rest of the Decepticons could never find him, since he was now a rival of Megatron's. However, he had an elaborate plan to lure Megatron in and rather than fight him for leadership of the Decepticons, he would barter it. Shockwave had traced Optimus' transmission and had the specific coordinates of the _Ark _in his memory banks, which he would give to Megatron if he would step down as the leader of the Decepticons.

"Excellent work, Grimlock. You and your companions have earned your energon rations for tonight." Shockwave purred as the rest of the unconscious Autobots were taken back to the Dinobots' cave.

* * *

In Marie Byrd Land, at the crash site of the Nemesis, the Predacons had been awakened from aeons of stasis. Megatron was in Knockout's infirmary monitoring them. The first to emerge was their leader, named Razorclaw. The Predacon leader came to and bolted up from his circuit slab.

"Grrarrgh! I'll kill you all!" He roared, but Knockout jabbed him with his shock rod.

"Razorclaw. It's been a while, and I see you haven't changed. " Megatron said. Razorclaw looked up after he was on his knees from the jolt from Knockout's shock rod.

"Megatron." Razorclaw growled. He looked behind him and saw the other four Predacons Divebomb, Headstrong, Tantrum, and Rampage lying motionless, then he ran to them.

"Wake up! Wake up! GRARGH!" As he slapped Tantrum across the face. The hit jolted Tantrum to life and he woke with a loud yell.

"You'll die for that!" He roared as he got up and tackled Razorclaw. Megatron jumped in and broke up the fight between the two.

"Enough! He shouted. The other Predacons soon were awake and he gathered them on the bridge to brief them of their target, Shockwave.

"Shockwave. He's one of your best players, Lord Megatron. Why are you after him?" Razorclaw asked.

"Shockwave helped me build a space bridge to this planet, but he also built a clone of me with the hope he could take over leadership of the Decepticons. He obviously failed, and to prevent him from attempting again and swaying others to his cause, he is to be eliminated at any cost." Megatron explained. "He is extremely cunning and will not surrender so easily." Razorclaw and his team had their work cut out for them. If anyone could hunt down Shockwave, it would be them, for the Predacons had never failed to secure an objective.

"We'll take care of him, Lord Megatron. Don't you worry." Razorclaw replied, confidently. "Predacons, we've got our target!" The Predacons then set out on their hunt, and once they left they would not return without their prey.

"Is it going to work, My Liege?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"The files I procured from Straxus were in good enough order when I uploaded them to their hard drives." Megatron answered. "The Enigma of Combination will bring about my vengeance upon this planet and Optimus Prime!"


	2. Dinobot Island-Part 2

**Previously on Tales of the Transformers-**

**With Wheeljack's new invention, the Ground Bridge, operational, Optimus Prime and a squad of Autobots travel to the site of mysterious energy reading on a remote island in the South Pacific Ocean. However, rogue Decepticon scientist Shockwave has domesticated the feralized splinter group of Autobots calling themselves the Dinobots under Grimlock, and after his failed attempt at seizing leadership of the Decepticons he plans to use them and the location of Optimus Prime's ship, the** _**Ark**__, _**as bargaining chips to force Megatron's hand and make him relinquish leadership of the Decepticons. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots at the ****_Ark _****work diligently to reestablish contact with their leader and save the Autobots stranded on Dinobot Island...**

* * *

"Optimus, are you there? Optimus!" Wheeljack said into the communicator, raising his voice. The others were getting concerned as the radio silence set in. "What's going on over there? Do you need a bridge back over?" Wheeljack said. On the hologram projector, Shockwave suddenly appeared.

"Greetings, Autobots." He said to them in a glaringly insincere tone.

"Shockwave!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Optimus Prime and these Autobots are in my captivity. If you surrender, I may reconsider giving Megatron the location of your ship. You have one hour to reply." Shockwave said. On Dinobot Island, the Autobots were all tied, backs together in a circle, with energy chains. They were barely regaining consciousness as Shockwave then walked to them after his transmission to the Ark with his ultimatum for the rest of the Autobots. "How unfortunate, Optimus Prime. You have fallen into my captivity once again." Shockwave mused. Optimus looked up at Shockwave with disgust. Despite not having an actual face, Shockwave still emanated a smug aura. His plan was working, but little did he know that everything was about to go awry. Grimlock, who proclaimed himself 'king' of Dinobot Island, watched the Autobots. After thousands of years of isolation, the Dinobots' higher functions had degraded. They were now primitive, almost comparable to Earthen cavemen, however, some remnants of their old selves remained. It was in this moment that Optimus Prime remembered who the Dinobots really were.

* * *

Twenty thousand years ago, Grimlock was the commander of an Autobot team called the Lighting Strike Coalition. Along with other notable units, they were the spearhead of the 1st Autobot Battle Group, which Optimus Prime was in direct command of. They were the at the vanguard of the Autobots' fighting forces, taking the fight straight to the Decepticons. Optimus had taken a strike force to reinforce a besieged Autobot garrison under City Commander Epsilon Major on the planet Torkulon in the Delta Quadrant. Torkulon was once occupied by the Decepticons, but after a bloody campaign by Epsilon Major to take the planet and secure a vital shipping route to the several scattered Autobot outposts in this contested region of space it fell into Autobot hands. Optimus and his troops were gathered around a hologram projector in the hangar bay of his flagship, the _Iaconus_, and among them was Grimlock and the Dynobots, as they were called at that time. "Myself and Ultra Magnus will lead the initial frontal assault." Optimus said. "Grimlock, you and the Lightning Strike Coalition will move south and engage these advancing battalions. Grimlock..." Optimus said. Grimlock was staring off into space as Optimus gave the briefing to relieve the friendly forces on the planet below.

"What?" Grimlock huffed.

"Please pay close attention to the briefing. We need you to destroy those advancing Decepticons units if we are to ensure that Epsilon Major's forces are relieved. This is an important planet which we cannot afford to have fall into Decepticon hands." Optimus told him, sternly. This was not a new experience for Optimus, as he and Grimlock had previously been at odds with each other. Grimlock never took orders or purposely carried them out wrong to spite Optimus and provoke him. Optimus was above such behavior, instead opting to discipline him as many times as necessary to make him see reason, yet only for these attempts to end in failure and frustration. However, the Dynobots as a whole were an asset to the 1st Autobot Battle Group, and their combat record only marginally outweighed their commander's history of disciplinary infractions. One more misstep and Optimus informed Grimlock that the consequences would be severe, though he dismissed these as empty threats.

"Alright. Whatever." Grimlock muttered, indifferently. Optimus frowned at Grimlock's disrespect towards him in front of the rest of the troops. Nonetheless, Optimus finished his briefing and the Autobots prepared for battle. Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, Repugnus, Grotesque, and Doublecross then loaded into their ship to accompany Optimus, Ultra Magnus and the main force down to the planet. The drop ships were ready and they took off from the hangar abreast of one another to deliver Optimus Prime and his Autobot forces to relieve the besieged planet. Down below, Epsilon Major and his forces were fighting the Decepticon invaders with everything they had. The lush, green planet had become a killing ground, the vast prairies which covered the landscape were now stained with freshly spilled Energon and littered with the wreckage of ships and dead corpses of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The initial assault began 14 solar cycles ago, but the Autobots were overwhelmed by the Decepticon Commander, Aftershock's ruthless battle tactics of sending waves of troops into the fray to overwhelm the Autobot forces. The main citadel bristled with defensive gun emplacements which spewed a torrent of firepower down onto the attacking Decepticons as Epsilon Major lead the offensive from the front lines. Epsilon was not one to back down and sit on the sidelines as his garrison fought on, he wanted to be in the thick of it. Bolts of energy exploded from the three barrels of his triple ion cannon and found their mark as they blasted apart scores of Vehicons at a time.

"I hope Optimus Prime and his forces are on their way! I don't know how much longer we can hold out, sir!" his second in command, Overload exclaimed as he met up with Epsilon Major.

"He's coming! I just spoke with him!" Epsilon replied as he blasted a tank Vehicon apart, while Overload deployed his shoulder mounted proton cannons and fired a barrage of blasts at an oncoming squad of more incoming Vehicons. "Come on, Optimus, we need you!" Epsilon thought to himself. Optimus' group of dropships punched through the Decepticon air defenses and were on their way to Epsilon's position.

"Autobots, prepare for battle!" Optimus said. Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Kup, Crosshairs, Sureshot, Pointblank, Sizzle, Guzzle, Fizzle, Hydraulic, Slow Poke, Big Hauler, and Heavy Tread put on their null field generators and prepared to jump into battle. The light flashed green, signaling that the formation had reached the drop zone. "Roll out!" Optimus said as he lead the charge out of the back of the ship. The hatch opened and Optimus leaped from the ship, with the others following steadily. The rain of Autobots from the drop ships signaled to Epsilon Major and Overload that their reinforcements had arrived.

"Here they come!" Overload exclaimed. Meanwhile, Grimlock and the Lightning Strike Coalition landed near where they expected the column of Decepticon reinforcements to pass by them. Grimlock was most pleased when he didn't have to work directly with Optimus, and this was one such time. Optimus' calculated tactics did not appeal to Grimlock's straightforwardness. Nonetheless, he and the Lightning Strike Coalition would have a chance to relieve some of the stress of all of Grimlock's pent up emotions towards Optimus. Swoop took off in his jet mode to scout out ahead of their group to locate the advancing Decepticon units and soon enough the airborne Dynobot located the Decepticon reinforcements.

"Grimlock, I've got a fix on their position. They're heading straight for us." Swoop said.

"Good. Lighting Strike Coalition, prepare to attack!" Grimlock replied to his team. The Lightning Strike Coalition took up positions behind whatever cover they could find, hoping that they could use the element of surprise to their advantage against the numerically superior Decepticons forces heading their way. A few minutes passed until Grimlock could pick out individual Vehicon troopers sticking out of the gun turrets on troop transporters. The team didn't have adequate time to plan out any sort of strategy, but Grimlock could care less about strategy right now, all he wanted was to attack. "Lightning Strike Coalition, charge!" Grimlock roared as he then changed to his tank mode and rumble towards the Decepticon phalanx with the others following him closely behind. A Vehicon noticed Grimlock and the Lighting Strike Coalition charging towards their advance.

"Autobots incoming!" He exclaimed, and the troop carriers all stopped and disgorged their platoons of Vehicon troopers inside, who then opened fire on the Lighting Strike Coalition. Grimlock fired a tank cannon blast which tore apart several Vehicons, then he changed to robot mode and with his flame sword he then cleaved apart several more. Slag, in his tank mode, spat streams of fire which blocked off any escape for the retreating Decepticons as Swoop then flew in and mowed them down with his machine guns and missiles. The three Monsterbots, Grotesque, Doublecross, and Repugnus all changed to their beast modes. Grimlock was somewhat fond of beast modes, wishing he had one himself. He was somewhat jealous of the Monsterbots for having such modes, as he though that having a beast mode would suit his nature better. Grotesque, the _De Facto _leader of the Monsterbots, often served as a proxy between Optimus Prime and Grimlock. He didn't like to admit it, but sometimes he felt as though he was acting as a spy for Optimus when Grimlock was acting troublesome.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Prowl, and the other Autobots fought their way through the Decepticon advance to find Epsilon Major and Overload.

"You're a sight for sore optics, Optimus!" Epsilon sighed with relief as he and Optimus fought together. Optimus shot a Vehicon through the face with his rifle and then slashed another one apart with his sword.

"I second that, Epsilon!" Optimus replied. "How much longer do you estimate we can hold the citadel?"

"I'd say at least a solid...seven more solar cycles. Aftershock's throwing everything he's got into taking back this planet. If Torkulon falls our hold on this quadrant will only keep slipping!" Epsilon stated. Optimus was well aware of the fierce fighting on planets across the Delta Quadrant, one of the border quadrants between Autobot and Decepticon space.

"Then we will make our stand here and now!" Optimus replied. "Autobots, charge!" He roared, raising his sword to rally the Autobots behind him. Seeing their leader, the Autobots were emboldened and bravely charged into the fray at his side. Ultra Magnus smashed through Decepticons with his hammer, Kup blasted apart one with his shotgun, and Prowl blocked fire while firing his rifle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimlock and the Lightning Strike Coalition were still holding their own against the Decepticons, but the tide was turning in their favor.

"A little more! A little more! They're breaking!" Grimlock roared as he slashed apart a Vehicon. The Lightning Strike Coalition had inflicted serious casualties on the Decepticons, but they were dispatched by Aftershock to reinforce the main attack on Epsilon's fortress. At the Decepticon forward command center on the main battlefront, Aftershock was monitoring the situation.

"Sir, the Autobots are counterattacking, and Optimus Prime is leading them!" A Vehicon reported. Aftershock looked over the Vehicon's shoulder to see a projection of the battle lines.

"Send all units to counterattack! Our sheer numbers have been enough to reduce them to this, it's going to be more than enough to finish them off!" Aftershock ordered. Back at Grimlock's position, the Lightning Strike Coalition finally broke the Decepticons' advance.

"Haha! They're on the run!" Cried Repugnus with satisfaction.

"Get outta here!" Slag grunted as he changed to his robot mode. Grimlock was pleased with his group's work for the day. It was another victory for the Lightning Strike Coalition. His wrist communicator then blinked and a transmission of Optimus Prime came through.

"Grimlock, I'm getting reports that the Decepticon units at your position are retreating back north, good work, but I fear they may be trying to regroup with the main force. We are going to need reinforcements for a final push to break the Decepticons' offensive and secure a victory on this planet!" Optimus said. Grimlock's face then conveyed a scowl, and seeing what would happen next, Grotesque stepped in and answered from the back,

"We're on it!"

"_**NO**_." Grimlock grunted. Everyone was dead silent.

"Grimlock, now is not the time! This planet is teetering on falling to either us or the Decepticons. You and the Lighting Strike Coalition will be vital if we are to hold this planet."

"That's your problem, Optimus Prime. You're always relying on someone else. Take back this rock yourself. I've had enough. Dynobots, let's go." Grimlock grunted as he then cut Optimus off.

"Grimlock, you're making a mistake!" Grotesque exclaimed. Sludge, Slag, Snarl, and Swoop all whipped around and pointed their weapons at the three Monsterbots.

"No one talks about the boss like that!" Snarl growled, furiously.

"They're not worth our time, Snarl. If they wanna get killed like Optimus Prime and all the rest of his lackeys, I'm not going to stop them." Fumed Grimlock. Heeding their leader's commands, the Dynobots followed Grimlock to their ship, where they then took off. In space, Captain Broadside, left with command of the _Iaconus _in Optimus' absence, was alerted to the detection of Grimlock's ship leaving orbit.

"Captain, there's a ship leaving orbit! It's Grimlock!" An Autobot reported. Broadside was aware of Grimlock's rebellious streak and was unsure of whether or not he would actually go through with deserting.

"Stop them from making the jump to hyperspace!" Broadside ordered. The _Iaconus'_ ion cannons opened fire on Grimlock's ship, hoping to disable the ship and allow boarding parties to subdue and capture the rogue Dynobots, but Swoop, the ship's pilot, was easily able to dodge the blasts, weaving his way through the flotilla's other supporting ships as to make the Autobot gunners hesitate.

"We're clear!" Swoop announced, and he then activated the hyperdrive, hurling the ship past the speed of light.

"They got away, sir." The Autobot said. Broadside scowled and angrily clenched his fist.

* * *

Down on the planet, a wave of Decepticons with armor and air support had struck back and the Autobots were in retreat back to Epsilon's fortress. "Optimus, this isn't going to end well! If we stay here any longer we'll be killed!" Epsilon shouted. After Grimlock and the Dynobots defeated the Decepticon reinforcements, he left once Optimus ordered him to the main front, leaving the Monsterbots on their own.

"I agree!" Optimus agreed. He then radioed Broadside up above.

"Broadside, the situation is critical! Send down the drop ships to evacuate us from the fortress! Once we get into orbit we can worry about finding Grimlock." Optimus said. Broadside received the transmission and now this was insult to injury since Optimus was able to ascertain that Grimlock and the Dynobots had gone rogue.

"Right away." Broadside said. Autobot dropships were dispatched down to the planet to evacuate as many Autobots as possible. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Prowl, Epsilon Major, and Overload were all aboard one, though Optimus told the pilot.

"Pilot, get us to Grimlock's last location on this planet."

"Yes sir!" The pilot replied. After searching for a few minutes, three dots appeared on the horizon. "There they are!" The pilot said. Grotesque, Doublecross, and Repugnus waved their arms to try and signal to the incoming dropship to land.

"I guess we're getting the lead out." Grotesque said. "I did what I could to try and stop him. I really did." He was referring to his attempts at making Grimlock see reason.

"You gotta believe him, Optimus." Doublecross interjected. Optimus was quiet for a moment.

"This was not your fault, Grotesque." Optimus replied as the ship then took off to rejoin the fleet in its withdrawal from the planet back towards the safety of Autobot space.

* * *

The Predacons jetted through the air towards the origin of the energy pulse the Autobots detected. "Lord Megatron, we're almost there to the origin of the signal. I'm picking up Autobot energy signatures, too!" Razorclaw reported over his comlink.

"Excellent, Razorclaw, maintain your current trajectory. Starscream will bring reinforcements once you make contact." Megatron replied.

"Alright, Autobots! This is gonna be great!" Rampage snarled as he pounded his fists.

"They are targets of opportunity. Shockwave is our priority." Razorclaw replied...


	3. Dinobot Island-Part 3

**Previously on Tales of the Transformers-**

**Optimus Prime and a squad of Autobots have made contact with Shockwave and the Autobot splinter faction called the Dinobots who have fallen under his control. Now, the rogue Decepticon scientist has obtained the location of the _Ark _to use as a bargaining chip to give to Megatron in exchange for leadership of the Decepticons, but the Predacons are in pursuit of Shockwave after detecting a mysterious energy reading...**

* * *

Optimus struggled and strained to try and loosen the chains holding him and the Autobots together. "It no good. Chains too strong." Grimlock grunted as he saw this. A thought then came in Grimlock's now degraded brain module. He turned to Optimus and knelt down, whispering, "How are they?" Grimlock asked. Optimus was perplexed at first, but then he realized what Grimlock was talking about. Optimus was about to reply to Grimlock's question when Shockwave saw him talking to the prisoners.

"Grimlock, cease your conversation with the prisoner!" He barked, then belted him across the face. Grimlock reeled from the blow and heeded Shockwave's command. Inside the cave was an Energon converter, the source of the signal detected by the Autobots and Decepticons, fashioned by Grimlock and the Dinobots shortly after their arrival on Earth before their higher functions degraded. Once Shockwave went rogue, he found the island and subjugated the Dinobots, only giving them the Energon created by the underground lava within the mountain on the island if they did his bidding, but Grimlock was beginning to get fed up with his and the Dinobots situation.

* * *

Back at the Ark, Wheeljack was working frantically to get the ground bridge back online to rescue Optimus and his team before Shockwave's time limit expired. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" John Richard exclaimed. "Can't you work any faster, Wheeljack!?"

"I'm working as fast as I...wait...almost got it!" Wheeljack said. The Ground Bridge suddenly sparked to life, but only seconds later it lost power and fizzled out. "Ahhh! We were so close that time!" He muttered in frustration. Shockwave then came through to deliver the Autobots a message.

"Autobots, I am sending you this transmission to inform you that thirty earth minutes have elapsed since my last transmission, meaning half of your time allotted to make a decision has passed. I must remind you that if you do not reach a consensus within the next twenty nine minutes and fifty two seconds, I will destroy your comrades." He informed the Autobots, plainly.

"You won't get away with this, Shockwave!" John Richard replied, defiantly.

"Yeah, they'll stop your tricks!" Harris added.

"We shall see, fleshling. We shall see." Then Shockwave's projection faded from view.

"I think I've pinned down what's wrong! One of the transwarp induction conduits is stalling. I need just a little extra boost of power to get it back up to normal capacity." Wheeljack said. This gave John Richard an idea. Without saying anything he jumped onto the Ranger and sped out of the Ark back to the farm. He pulled into the yard and then hopped off of the Ranger, where he grabbed some electrical parts out of the shop, then eyed one of the smaller tractors, an International 1066. He jumped into the driver's seat, started the tractor, and then drove behind the barn where he hitched up to a PTO driven welder, then he headed out back to the Ark, though his father stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked.

"The Autobots need a hand and the generator can give Wheeljack's Ground Bridge a boost to get to Optimus!" John Richard replied. "And quickly!" He added as he then shifted the tractor back into gear and took off toward the Ark. In high gear he made it back to the Ark in just under five minutes.

"A tractor?" Wheeljack wondered. John Richard then plugged an extension cord into the generator, then connected some jumper cables to the induction conduit and then with some electrical tape he taped together the cables.

"Hit it, Wheeljack!" John Richard shouted. Everyone watched as John Richard and Wheeljack worked to get the ground bridge back online, the he hopped back on the tractor and threw the power take off into gear, switching the generator on.

"That's it! That's it!" Wheeljack said. John Richard slowly but steadily revved the engine, sending more power from the generator to the ground bridge until the machine was nearly at its limit. The engine was roaring at maximum output, but it was still barely enough power to activate the ground bridge.

* * *

Shockwave looked out of the mouth of the cave where he held the Autobots hostage and he then raised his cannon hand to emit radio waves. Their feedback indicated to Shockwave that five objects were closing at high speed-the Predacons. "Grimlock, there are five targets approaching from the south which will arrive in one minute. If you and your comrades want your rations of energon you will engage and destroy them." Shockwave said.

"Dinobots, commander say we go!" Grimlock shouted to the rest of the Dinobots. Shockwave's slaves then changed to their beast modes and stomped out of the cave to combat the incoming Predacons. The five Predacons had detected Shockwave's energy signature and were now homing in on its origin.

"Razorclaw, the distance to target is 1 cycle and closing!" reported Divebomb.

"Excellent! Predacons, prepare for battle!" Razorclaw shouted as Dinobot Island came into view. The Dinobots were on the beach and saw the Predacons closing in fast.

"Dinobots, attack!" Grimlock shouted, and the Dinobots then blasted flames from their mouths. The Predacons dodged their opening salvo, then landed on the beach to engage in close combat. The Predacons' advantage was one in speed, agility, and coordination, but in spite of this getting through the Dinobots' punishing onslaught was a challenge like they had never encountered.

"Ha! You Dynobots have gotten slow in both body and mind!" Taunted Razorclaw as he transformed to his beast mode, a lion, and bounded along the beach towards Grimlock and leaped into the air.

"Me Grimlock still munch metal!" Grimlock retorted as he then swung around and struck the Predacon leader with his massive tail. Close by, Snarl and Tantrum fought.

"GRAARGH! I'll kill you, Autobot filth!" Tantrum shouted.

"Not if me Snarl kill you first! RAARGH!" Snarl replied as they locked their swords together. With all of their anger and fury, the two fighters swung and slashed at one another, each swing of their blades having all the force they could muster thrown into their attacks. The Dinobots were winning at first, but Razorclaw and the Predacons' experience as hunters was too much for the Dinobots, and after a concise victory for them they set their sights on Shockwave, but instead of them going to him, a satellite cannon swooped in and changed to Shockwave's robot mode.

"Razorclaw. I assume I am your next prey?" Shockwave said, calmly. Razorclaw and the Predacons halted. "Your reputation as the Decepticons' best hunters proceeds you. However, before you kill me and bring my head to Lord Megatron, I have a message for him." Shockwave requested. Razorclaw was confused, but obliged him nonetheless.

* * *

Back at the _Ark_, John Richard was putting everything his tractor had into charging one of the crucial induction conduits to power up the space bridge to allow the rest of the Autobots to bridge across to mount a rescue operation for Optimus and the rest of his team. "More power! Come on!" John Richard grunted to himself, though he could barely even hear himself think as the noise from the engine echoed through the Ark. The engine was revving at full throttle, but even with all 112 PTO horsepower going into driving the generator, it wasn't enough. Bumblebee looked at the control panel and saw that the conduit was 85 percent charged, but the tractor was at its limit. He then had an idea as he activated his stinger and at a low power setting he fired an arc of energy which was drawn to the cables.

"This should do it!" Bumblebee shouted over the tractor's engine. The power level indicated began to rise until finally all of the transwarp induction conduits on the Ground bridge generator flashed green, indicating 100 percent, enough to open a portal for thirty seconds. Shockwave traced the location of the Ark back to the source of the portal, but Wheeljack was able to repeat this and reacquire Optimus' coordinates, an accomplishment he was all to proud of.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Jetfire shouted, and he, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Bluestreak, Brawn, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Blaster, and his scouting force quickly changed to their vehicle modes and sped into the portal, and just then there was a loud bang and the tractor's engine then died out.

"Ah, crap! Grandpa bought this tractor!" John Richard moaned, but his plan worked as he had intended. It took everything the 1066 had and more to reactivate the ground bridge, but the Autobots stranded on Dinobot Island now stood a chance.

* * *

At the _Nemesis_, Soundwave reported to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I am receiving a transmission from Razorclaw's position!"

"Put it through!" Megatron said. From Soundwave's visor appeared Razorclaw.

"Lord Megatron, we've found Shockwave, but he says he wants a word with you." Razorclaw explained. Megatron scowled as Razorclaw put Shockwave through. The projection of Shockwave made Megatron's energon boil.

"Lord Megatron. It's a pleasure to see you again." Shockwave said, politely. "I have come to you to bargain."

"Shockwave! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Megatron growled.

"Of course you would have. Every course of action you take is based upon emotion and not reason and logic. That is why you are unfit to lead the Decepticons. I have procured the location of Optimus Prime's starship, the Ark. If I give it to you, you will relinquish leadership of the Decepticons to me or be destroyed." Shockwave explained.

"Never! I made the mistake of trusting you once before!" Megatron roared as he bolted up from his throne.

"Very well then." Shockwave replied as the transmission then ended.

"Starscream, our priorities have changed. This is not the last time Shockwave will rear his head. Ensure that the test of the Predacons' new ability is satisfactory." Megatron ordered him.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Starscream replied, and he gathered Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Slipstream, Dreadwing, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Lugnut (a handful of Decepticon fanatics, Lugnut included, decided to stay after the attack on Kansas City) to back up the Predacons. On Dinobot island, Razorclaw had fulfilled Shockwave's request and now the Predacons prepared to kill him.

"Prepare to die, Shockwave! Predacons, tear'm apart-" Razorclaw began, but then a ground bridge portal opened and disgorged Jetfire and his company of Autobots.

"Autobots, attack! Brawn, free Optimus!" Jetfire barked as the battle began. Brawn and Bluestreak rushed to aid Optimus. With his immense strength, Brawn broke the chains binding Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Hound and a battle began between the Autobots and the Predacons. In the confusion, Shockwave was once again able to slip out and make his escape.

"He's getting away!" Rampage exclaimed.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Jetfire asked.

"I'm alright, Jetfire. We need to get down to the beach and help Grimlock." Optimus replied. Jetfire was confused as to whom Optimus was talking about, but then he realized it.

"Grimlock, the rogue?!" Regardless, the Autobots charged out of the cave to beach, but the Predacons blocked their path.

"Going somewhere, Autobots?" Razorclaw purred. "Predacons, it's time we break out our secret weapon! MERRRRGE!" He shouted, and at his command the five Predacons drew together and transformed into arms, legs and a torso which connected together to form one massive warrior.

"Predaking-combination complete." Predaking looked up into the sky and with his scanners he saw Shockwave trying to get away. "Target acquired. You won't get away this time!" Predaking said as he then raised his arm cannon and with precise aim he fired a concussive energy blast which knocked Shockwave out of the air and he fell to the ground. "I'll deal with you later. Now I'll crush the Autobots!" Predaking declared. The Autobots were awestruck at the sight of the colossal Decepticon standing before them.

"They've got the same shtick as Devastator!" exclaimed Hound.

"Then we now have adequate experience to deal with Predaking. Autobots, attack!" Optimus replied, firmly as they charged into the fray to face Predaking.

"Hahahaha! You're joking, right?" Predaking roared, but in spite of his taunts Optimus and the Autobots ran headlong into the fight. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Predaking chuckled as he then began to pound the ground and fire indiscriminate blasts from his arm cannon, toying with the Autobots. In response, Brawn dodged one of Predaking's fists as it slammed into the ground, then he transformed to his robot mode and with all of his strength he landed a powerful blow against Predaking's hand. He thought he had done huge amounts of damage to the giant, but when the dust settled he saw that Predaking's had wasn't even dented and his right hand was torn apart from the impact. Predaking then raised his fist to then crush Brawn under it, but Optimus was just in time as he tackled him out of the way.

"Are you alright, Brawn?" Optimus asked, looking at his grievous wound.

"I'll live." Brawn grunted. The Autobots fought with everything they had against Predaking. Ironhide fired his shotguns and rotary cannons, Smokescreen launched canisters of smoke to blind Predaking, and Jetfire ducked and weaved around, strafing and launching projectiles at Predaking in hopes of finding a weak spot. Down below on the beach, Grimlock looked up and saw the battle raging inland and knew in his broken, savage mind that Optimus Prime and the Autobots were losing.

"Dinobots, get up! Optimus Prime in danger!" He groaned.

"Optimus Prime our enemy! Optimus Prime no like leader Grimlock!" Sludge protested.

"Maybe. Me Grimlock realize mistakes. Me Grimlock arrogant, stupid." Grimlock reflected. The decisions which lead him to this point were all made in anger at Optimus and the others. He realized that the only one to blame for his failures was himself and the Dinobots only made it worse in being his 'yes-men.' Now, Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots were faced with the opportunity to redeem themselves in Optimus' eyes. '

"Me Sludge not know much else, but one thing fact. Dinobots stick together." Sludge said. Grimlock hoisted himself to his feet on his sword. The Dinobots, seeing his will to push on no matter what, followed his lead and with an unbreakable resolve followed him into battle against Predaking.

* * *

"HA! You guys are pathetic! I was expecting a challenge!" Predaking roared. He was clearly enjoying himself against Optimus and the Autobots as they poured all of their firepower into stopping him.

"Then your expectations are met, Predaking!" Optimus replied defiantly.

"An interesting selection for your last words, but okay!" Predaking replied as he raised his huge sword and prepared to levy a finishing blow against Optimus and several Autobots, but as he sent his sword hurling downward his hand was bombarded by a blistering torrent of firepower from seemingly nowhere and the sword was blown out of his hand. "Huh!?" Predaking said as he turned around. Shockwave transformed to his robot mode and saw the battle unfolding, knowing that he could take advantage of it to escape. He transformed to his satellite cannon mode and jetted to the cave, where he then used an energy field to contain a sufficient enough stockpile of energon cubes and once it was done he the changed back to vehicle mode and escaped. Back down below, Grimlock and the Dinobots engaged Predaking, giving Optimus and the others time to retreat, regroup, and tend to their wounded. Ratchet was able to control the bleeding in Brawn's hand, but Trailbreaker had sustained a more serious injury from a puncture wound inflicted by Trantrum's horn. Just then, a formation of jets flew in and transformed into Starscream and his seeker squadron. The air commander wore a contented smirk on his face.

"It seemed the field test was a success. This won't be the last we see of Shockwave. I can count on it." Starscream murmured. "Predaking, disengage!" Predaking heard Starscream and replied.

"But Shockwave! He got away! Arrgh!" In that moment, Predaking was distracted long enough for Grimlock and the Dinobots, together with Optimus and the Autobots, to launch an all out attack strong enough to make the combination of the Predacons dismantle and the Predacons retreated along with Starscream and the rest of the seekers. The battle of Dinobot Island was finally over and as the dust settled, Optimus and Grimlock stood before one another for the first time as equals.

"Optimus, you earned me Grimlock's respect. Me sorry for being arrogant, stupid, rash-" Grimlock apologized as he knelt before Optimus. Humbled by his gesture, Optimus knelt in reply and placed his hand on Grimlock's shoulder.

"I accept your apology, Grimlock. For you and your men's acts of courage today, I pardon you of the charges of desertion brought against you and accept you back into the Autobots' ranks." Optimus replied. "And, as for your question earlier, when last I was informed, the Monsterbots are on Cybertron under Ultra Magnus' command." Grimlock's question was finally answered.

"Thank you, Optimus, but me Grimlock want to stay here. This island our home." Grimlock replied. Optimus was content with Grimlock's response. Sludge, who couldn't contain himself, then came up and enveloped Optimus in his arms, giving him a big hug and lifting him off his feet.

"Excuse him Sludge. He not have big brain, but he have bright spark." Swoop chuckled. The Autobots and Dinobots all let out a hearty chuckle.

"Wheeljack, bridge us back to the Ark." Optimus radioed the Ark. At the Ark, Wheeljack had completed the repairs to the ground bridge in order for it to function optimally on its own.

"Roger that, Optimus!" Wheeljack said, and he then opened the ground bridge. The Dinobots waved goodbye to Optimus and the Autobots as they walked back through the portal and emerged on the other side. A lot had happened, but a well deserved rest was in order for everyone.

* * *

John Richard and Bumblebee, with Ironhide behind them, arrived at the farm yard with the 1066 on a trailer. "Hey dad." He said to his father. Richard was welding on a hay ring when he saw them come up. "Sorry about the 1066. I think the crankshaft snapped when I was using it to try and help Wheeljack get the ground bridge running. " Richard was crestfallen for a moment, but then there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry about it. I've had my eye on a 4255 for sale outside of Joplin that's in much better condition, anyway. It's spent more time in the shop than working for most of its life anyway." Richard replied.

"So junk it?" John Richard asked.

"Junk." His father confirmed.

* * *

A snowstorm swirled around the Nemesis in Marie Byrd Land and Megatron was in his personal quarters reading some files while talking with Governor Straxus on Cybertron. "With Shockwave gone I was able to access these files for you, Lord Megatron." Straxus explained.

"Excellent. My tests with Devastator and Predaking have proven thus far successful." Detailed in the files was the program labelled 'Enigma', one of Shockwave's oldest projects. It was a program which unlocked a gene in the Cybertronian genome allowing multiple individuals to combine into one larger form.  
"Now I will build an army of combiners. Optimus Prime and Shockwave will both feel my wrath!" Little did he know, Straxus still acted as Shockwave's accomplice in his own power grab against Megatron, and he was playing right into the rogue scientist's hands...


	4. The Enigma of Combination

**After the battle on Dinobot Island, Optimus Prime and the Autobots encounter another combiner, a massive warrior created by the fusion of multiple robots into one, more dangerous form. Millions of years ago, Shockwave and some of his closest peers studying the Cybertronian genetics stumbled on a way to unlock the Combiner Gene. Now, Megatron plans to harness the Enigma of Combination to build an army of Decepticon combiners to enact his twofold revenge against Optimus Prime and against the traitorous Shockwave...**

* * *

4.1 Million years ago, Shockwave, before his betrayal of Megatron, was a research scientist who worked with his colleagues Scattershot, Strafe, Nosecone, Afterburner, and Lightspeed at the Iacon University of Applied Sciences. Their ambitions were to map the entire Cybertronian genome. Their progress was steady, having been working on their project for more than a century already and had about 700 more years of studying to do. One gene that the scientists found particularly interesting was the combiner gene, though its existence was only theoretical. The theory of its existence is rooted in the legends surrounding the Thirteen, the very first Transformers. One of the Thirteen, Nexus Prime, was known as the first combiner, made up of five smaller parts and it is speculated that if there even was such a thing as the combiner gene it most likely would have originated with Nexus Prime. This became known as the Enigma of Combination, and its mysteries enchanted Shockwave and his colleagues. "We're getting close, Shockwave, I can feel it! We're finally gonna confirm the existence of the combiner gene! We'll be famous!" Scattershot said, excitedly.

"Patience, Scattershot. If we wish to be successful, we must maintain a calm disposition." Shockwave replied, plainly.

"Ah, don't be such a flat tire, Shock! We're on the cusp of something great here!" Afterburner interjected. He was preparing a sample of Cybernucleic acid, Cybertronian genetic material, to run through an analysis machine after being mixed with a special chemical to separate the genetic bases. Afterburner took some beakers full of catalysts to mix with the CNA off of an adjacent rack. Scattershot was returning to his station when he bumped into Afterburner.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, losing his balance and falling on the CNA samples whose containers shattered on impact with the floor. Their sudden collision had caught Afterburner off his balance as he dropped the catalysts which fell into the puddle of sample CNA. A chemical reaction suddenly occurred.

"AH!ARGH!" Scattershot groaned in pain. Suddenly, he began to see colors and patterns he had never seen before, then his body began to deform. "What's happening to me!?" Lightspeed, Strafe, and Nosecone came to the aid of their colleague to help him up, and not knowing anything else to do tried to help Scattershot and Afterburner to their feet when they experienced the same excruciating pain as Scattershot, their bodies all transforming and coalescing into one gigantic form as energy coursed around them, bursting through the ceiling of the laboratory. Shockwave watched in utter amazement.

"At last. The Enigma of Combination is an enigma no more." He said as he then was witness to the giant's incredible power. However, the Elite Guard, the military wing of the Senate, quickly dispatched a strike team to neutralize the threat. Ultra Magnus, the commander of the Elite Guard, was in direct command of the mission, with Ironhide, Mirage, Red Alert, Nightbeat, Hosehead, Siren, Mudslinger, Powertrain, Tote, Highjump, Tailgate, Swerve, and Outback among the team.

"Troopers, fan out and get close! Set weapons to stun!" Ultra Magnus boomed as he transformed from truck to vehicle mode. With their orders received, the Elite Guardsmen sprang into action, firing stun bolts at the giant.

"Get away from me!" He roared, then stomped on several who were firing at him. Even outnumbered, the monster was holding his own against the Elite Guardsmen, who had by now sustained notable casualties.

"Sir! That thing's unstoppable!" Sergeant Ironhide, Ultra Magnus' sergeant for the mission shouted as he fired a blast of disruptor chaff from his shotgun.

"You didn't get into the Elite Guard on accident, Sergeant! Use your head!" Ultra Magnus replied, snappily as he dodged a swipe of the giant's foot. It took Ironhide a second, but an idea then came to him. He found a grappling cable on his utility belt and attached it to an underbarrel attachment point on his shotgun.

"Sir, I've got a plan! You distract that thing and I'll wrap'im up!" Ironhide said.

"Sounds like a plan! Transform and roll out!" Ultra Magnus replied as the two quickly changed to their vehicle modes. As per their plan, Ultra Magnus ran out in front of the monster.

"Get away from me! GRAARGH! Everything hurts!" He roared.

"Calm down! We're here to help you!" Ultra Magnus replied.

"Then why are you shooting at me!?" the monster replied as he plowed his fist through an entire city block.

"To distract you! NOW, IRONHIDE!" Ultra Magnus shouted. Ironhide fired his grappling hook, then sprinted under and around the monster's legs, wrapping them up, bringing an end to the carnage as it collapsed to the ground and split apart into its components.

* * *

In the present Scattershot awoke on his circuit slab in the cheap apartment he had leased in the slums of Northeastern Iacon. "Gah!" He exclaimed as he was booted up in the middle of the night. After the incident, he began to have night terrors of it. The Elite Guard was able to subdue them and all five plead insanity after 568 were killed and more than 700 injured in their combined form's rampage through Lower Iacon. They were all found not guilty on the condition that they were never to cross paths again as to prevent the monster they created from ever awakening again. The destruction they caused was a burden all of them would have to bear for the rest of their lives. On the other hand, Shockwave was able to document what had happened and gathered copious amounts of research from the biopsy of his colleagues' combination form and perfected it. He then created an algorithm called the Enigma of Combination, and this same program was later uploaded to both the Constructicons and the Predacons. Scattershot sat up on his circuit slab to get up for a late night energon cube to hopefully make himself feel better when he heard a knock at the door. Out of suspicion, he picked up a blaster he kept for self defense and brandished it as he went to answer the door. He opened it and there standing at the door was Kup!

"Whoa, whoa, there! Put the gun away, I'm just here to talk." Kup said, trying to deescalate the situation. Scattershot gave the Autobot Sergeant a suspicious glare, but accepted his offer anyway.

"Yeah, come in. It's not often I get visitors like you." Scattershot said. "What brings you to this side of town?" Kup and Scattershot took a seat at the table next to the window to discuss as he then pulled out a projector to show his host. The images which appeared were those of Devastator and Predaking, the two Decepticon combiners which the Autobots had encountered recently.

"I'm gonna try not to touch any nerves here, but did you know the Decepticon known as Shockwave 4.1 million years ago?" Kup asked.

* * *

Several days ago, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magus contacted one another over the subspace communicator. "During our excursion to Dinobot Island, we encountered another Decepticon combiner, this time one made up of the Decepticons' best hunters, called Predaking." Optimus explained to Ultra Magnus as an image then appeared of Predaking. It was a technical readout which Prowl was able to scan during the battle. "Predaking and Devastator seem to be tests. It would not be too far fetched an idea that Megatron is planning to build an army of combiners."

"Then if that's true we'll have to make our own combiners." Ultra Magnus said, boldly.

"You were present at the Iacon University Incident, correct?" Optimus asked.

"Of course. Ironhide and I took down that thing those five scientists combined into." Ultra Magnus answered. Optimus had read some of the reports which had been released by Zeta Prime's administration and detailed in them was the connection between Shockwave and the five scientists, who were referred to in the University as the Technobots.

"Then in order to build our own force of Autobot combiners we must find the Technobots to replicate and perfect the combiner process as the Decepticons have. Finding them should be one of our main priorities." Optimus answered. Ultra Magnus was given his objective and Optimus then signed off of the subspace communicator. The search for the Technobots was on.

* * *

"Yes, I did actually. The other Technobots and I all worked with him. We were part of the Iacon University of Applied Sciences' project to map the Cybertronian genome." Scattershot replied. "Some kind of accident happened in the lab and it made me combine with Afterburner, Nosecone, Strafe, and Lightspeed." Kup rubbed his chin, intrigued. After the emergence of Predaking and Devastator, the Autobots were now searching for a way to replicate the combiner process and give them a weapon to counter the Decepticons' emerging combiner force. "Part of our research was to try and prove the existence of the combiner gene."

"Well, you sure found that out." Kup said.

"That we did. Our research was eventually continued by Mainframe and Perceptor, and for it Zeta Prime awarded them the Order of Epistemus for Scientific Achievement. They were even nice enough to give us a shoutout during the awards ceremony." Scattershot reminisced.

"Well, Scattershot, on behalf of Ultra Magnus I want to ask you to join the Autobots. We need you and the Technobots to try and make some combiners of our to take the fight to the 'cons." Kup explained. It would be a daunting task, and it would be hard to confront the other Technobots after he gave them his word. On the other hand, Scattershot and the Technobots were a tightly knit circle, esteemed in the halls of the Iacon University of Applied Sciences. After 4.1 million years, Scattershot figured it may be time for a reunion.

"Alright, I'll do it." Scattershot said as he shook hands with Kup.

* * *

A few days later, the Technobots had been found and recruited by Ultra Magnus, Kup, Scattershot, and Nightbeat. The contact frequencies provided by Scattershot proved invaluable to their efforts and they were able to locate them quickly. Once found, the Technobots converged in Iacon for first time in 4.1 million years. "Okay, Technobots, I'm glad to see you all in good functions." Scattershot said to his colleagues, warmly.

"Haha! We're getting the band back together!" Strafe cheered.

"I see you're energetic as usual, Strafe." Lightspeed chimed in.

"It's great to see you guys, too." Nosecone said. "I need someone else to share this blend of Praxus Punch and Altihex Attack energon with. I call it 'On the Nose.'"

"That's great, guys, but we've got work to do. The Decepticons figured out how to replicate what happened to us. The Autobots need us to unlock the secret of the combiner gene for ourselves. The Enigma of Combination will be an enigma no more." Scattershot told the Technobots.

"And I might be able to help you." Perceptor added. After completing the Technobots' work with gene mapping, Perceptor did some research of his own on the Combiner Gene as well.

"Then let's get to work." Scattershot said. It was the beginning of a new arms race between the Autobots and Decepticons, and with it the Combiner Wars had begun.

* * *

On Earth, Shockwave had managed to escape from the Predacons and the Autobots after the battle on Dinobot island and landed somewhere in the Australian outback. With a subspace communications uplink, he contacted Straxus on Cybertron. "Straxus, status report." Shockwave asked his assistant.

"Megatron is drawing up plans to put together more combiners. I've got volunteers to make some more of our own here on Cybertron. Once the modifications are done, I'll send them to you over the space bridge." Straxus said.

"Excellent. Megatron's greatest mistake was not killing me when he had the chance. He will never see my next move coming." Shockwave said as he signed off...


	5. Tipping the Scales

**The Combiner Wars are beginning on Cybertron and on Earth. Optimus Prime, Megatron, and Shockwave are now assembling teams of Autobots and Decepticons with the ability to combine into a larger form. On Earth, Megatron widens the power gap between the two factions as the Stunticons enter his fold...**

* * *

Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream patiently waited for a space bridge portal to open in the hangar. Straxus had delivered news to Megatron that three members of a possible combiner team were ready for deployment to Earth. Soon enough, the portal opened three Decepticons emerged. One was a tall, dark grey and purple 'bot, another was a shorter grey and red 'bot, and the third was a slender yellow, dark maroon, light blue, and purple 'bot. "Lord Megatron, I'm honored." The tall one said.

"The honor is all mine, Motormaster." Megatron replied, pleasantly. "Knockout's infirmary is ready to undertake the modifications." Motormaster, Dragstrip, and Wildrider were a famous stunt troupe, performing at shows on Cybertron who aligned themselves with the Decepticons after one of their shows was the scene of a massacre and their popularity tanked. The Autobots weren't willing to accept them and their hatred for those who wronged them drove them to the Decepticons. In the infirmary, the medic and his assistant Breakdown, were waiting. Megatron came to watch the modifications to the Stunticons.

"We'll need two more to complete our combination, Lord Megatron." Motormaster told Megatron. Knowing this, Megatron then eyed the two already in the infirmary.

"Then I volunteer you Knockout and Breakdown. They will serve you well, Motormaster." Megatron answered. Knockout and Breakdown gave their leader a look of surprise, but saying otherwise would incur his wrath, and after witnessing what he had done to Archforce during the battle of Kansas City, they did not want to share his fate, and therefore said nothing.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." The two thanked Megatron. Five circuit slabs were arranged and a cortical psychic patch was then affixed to the five's head modules. Soundwave uploaded the Enigma of Combination files which Megatron received from Straxus into the transmitter.

"Commence the upload." Megatron ordered. Soundwave followed his order and commenced the upload. There then came a roaring and crackling of energy, purple lightning shooting through conduits and through the cortical psychic patches and the files were instantly uploaded into Motormaster, Breakdown, Dragstrip, Wildrider, and Knockout's brain modules.

"Yes! Yes!" Megatron cackled. The Decepticons were now even farther ahead of the Autobots in the Combiner Wars...

* * *

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Perceptor and the Technobots were searching through databases to find Perceptor's research. The room glowed as dozens of projections of files gave off a amber glint to the room. They had been searching for over two and a half days and were yet to find a single sliver of the notes. Ultra Magnus changed to robot mode and rang the doorbell. The six knew it was quite possibly Ultra Magnus. "So who's going to tell him?" Strafe asked. Everyone looked visibly distressed.

"Rock, datapad, shears!" Lightspeed said. The six then circled up and it fell to Perceptor to break the news to Ultra Magnus.

"If I must." Perceptor said, grimly as he then went to answer the door.

"Perceptor, how's the research coming?" Ultra Magnus asked. Perceptor hesitated for a moment, twiddling his fingers anxiously. This made Ultra Magnus suspicious.

"About the research, Ultra Magnus..." Perceptor began. Ultra Magnus' eyebrows cocked, expressively. "To make room for all of the space bridge schematics, my personal data core dumped the files...and their backups."

"Very well then. I'll inform Optimus of this development." Ultra Magnus said as he then turned around and paced out of the doorway.

"That went well." Afterburner said. A few seconds later, a series of muffled crashes and furious shouts of swears and curses could be heard from the direction Ultra Magnus went in. Everyone was silent after hearing Ultra Magnus descend into a fit of rage.

"He seems to be taking it okay." Scattershot said, facetiously.

* * *

At the Ark, John Richard, Jessie, and Harris came home from a long day at school. "Uhh...I'm so tired." John Richard moaned as he hopped out of Bumblebee and sat down on the old couch in the attic of the shop which he and Bumblebee brought into the command center for them to hang out at. The other two then sat down and pulled out their phones, while Optimus was on the subspace communicator with Ultra Magnus, who had by now calmed down after hearing that Perceptor's research had been wiped from his data core.

"I've got bad news, Optimus. Perceptor has informed me that his data core purged the E-O-C research files during the construction of the space bridge, meaning we're now farther behind the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus reported. "On top of that, Stanix is teetering on falling to the Decepticons."

"I am fortunate enough to report that Decepticon activity since our encounter with Predaking on Dinobot Island is at a lull, though I fear that they are preparing to unleash more combiners." Optimus said. "It is unfortunate that we have lost the information necessary to replicate the Decepticons' technique of engineering combiners, but I believe Blaster may have a solution." Blaster then came forward.

"I sure do. Shortly before the Dinobot Island incident I intercepted an encrypted transmission from Cybertron. My decryption algorithms were able to decode only a small portion of the transmission, and that was the title, Enigma." Optimus and Ultra Magnus then realized that this may be the Enigma of Combination algorithm which Shockwave may have derived from the Technobots' combination.

"Excellent work, Blaster." Ultra Magnus commended him.

"Ultra Magnus, you and your forces must devote your attention to keeping Stanix in Autobot hands. My crew and I will work to decode the Enigma of Combination." Optimus told Ultra Magnus. "Good luck. Till all are one." Optimus said.

"Till all are one." Ultra Magnus repeated, and he then signed off. Optimus then gathered the Autobots to discuss how they were going to decode the Enigma of Combination which Blaster had intercepted, if at all.

"It's time to get strategic!" Blaster announced. "I've got a plan that will end with the Enigma of Combination in our hands."

"Then let's hear it." Prowl said. Blaster then began to lay out his plan.

"I was only able to decode one word-Enigma, and the origin of the transmission on Cybertron. I have a feeling that this could have something to do with the Enigma of Combination. It had to have been received somewhere here on Earth, but I wasn't able to decode that, so my plan is simple. We'll have to draw them out and then use their comm channels to pinpoint the location of the signal. Wheeljack, I need you to open a ground bridge portal and create an energy reading strong enough for them to be interested in checking out. Once we do that, a team of our guys will hold them at bay. If I'm at all familiar with Decepticon patrol protocol, I'd say that once they encounter us, they'll call for reinforcements. We'll then trace the signal to wherever it is that the Decepticons are hiding at and I'll then go through another ground bridge portal, sneak into their HQ and hack into their systems to retrieve the files and get out before they know what's happened."

"I'll help out, too. I've modified the ground bridge to cloak the origin of its projection, plus I've built some cloaking devices that will mask your energy signatures. The only downside is that once you put them on, we can't detect you, but the Decepticons can't either." Wheeljack chimed in.

"I will lead the diversion, Blaster." Optimus told him.

"Jazz, Cliffjumper, I'll need you two to help me hack into the Decepticons' data grid. You two are specialists and stealth and intel gathering, right?" Blaster asked.

"Straight up."

"You got it!" Jazz and Cliffjumper replied.

"Optimus, I've got a target in mind for us to use as a diversion." Wheeljack suggested. He then pulled up an image of the Darvaza gas crater in Turkmenistan.

"Gather what energon cubes we can. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said. The Autobots all changed to their vehicle modes, then Wheeljack opened the ground bridge and the Autobots roared through to the other side. It was late afternoon when the Autobots arrived at the hole. Contained in Ironhide, Huffer, and Trailbreaker's truck beds was a sizable amount of energon cubes, roughly a tenth of the Ark's current reserves. Normally, the gas crater emitted enough energy that it was detectable by Teletraan 1's orbital scanners. With the added boost of their detonation, it would register on both the Autobots and Decepticons' scanners. Trailbreaker encased the Autobots in a bubble after the energon cubes had been placed next to the crater.

"Hope you guys like fireworks!" He chuckled. Hound fired a flare through the shield, which then touched off the energon cubes in a colossal explosion that could be seen for miles around. Trailbreaker tinted his shield to protect the Autobots' optics from being damaged by the intense light from the explosion. The plan was working thus far.

"Yeah! I just got that. Teletraan's going crazy!" Wheeljack reported.

* * *

At the Nemesis, the Autobots' ruse was working. "Lord Megatron, I have detected a massive energy pulse at these coordinates. Autobot energy signatures are in the vicinity as well." Megatron pondered for moment.

"This move is unexpected of Optimus Prime, we leave at once. Is the space bridge repaired?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative, Milord." Soundwave replied. The space bridge was destroyed in the battle of Kansas City, but the Constructicons were able to rebuild it with limited range. Megatron had seen the necessity for a scaled down space bridge the Decepticons could use during raids for energon. Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream and the seekers, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Blackout, Bludgeon, Dreadwing, and a company of vehicons then advanced through the portal Soundwave opened using his uplink to the space bridge and they emerged on the other side to see Optimus and the Autobots after Trailbreaker lowered his shield.

"Autobots! DESTROY THEM!" Megatron roared as the Decepticons then charged into action.

"Here they come!" Bluestreak announced.

"Autobots, counterattack!" Optimus boomed, and the Autobots launched their counterattack as a massive battle ensued. Ironhide fired his shotguns and rotary cannons, mowing down Vehicons, while Smokescreen fired a canister of smoke which blinded several more. With his targets blinded, Arcee dashed through the smoke clouds and slashed them apart, then Slipstream screamed in while in her jet mode.

"Arcee, it's nice to finally meet you!" She cackled, then transformed to her robot mode.

"I could say the same, but now that I get a good look at you I have my doubts!" Arcee snapped back as she swung her swords at Slipstream. Her adversary was too quick, as she elegantly dodged Arcee's attacks and struck back with a punishing blow to the shoulder. Bumblebee noticed this as he blasted through a Vehicon with his stinger. He changed to vehicle mode and sped towards Slipstream as she faced Arcee, then transformed back to robot mode and landed a flying kick right to the jaw.

"I saw you were in trouble, so I came to help." He said, offering his hand to her.

"I could manage on my own, thank you very much." Arcee replied.

"Jazz is more grateful when I jump in and save him." Bumblebee muttered to himself, but he kept these thoughts to himself as another wave of Decepticons charged in. Optimus Prime and Megatron then faced one another for the first time since Kansas City. It was the next in a long series of grudge matches between the two leaders.

"Optimus Prime, we meet again!" Megatron growled. Optimus stood firm and drew his sword, while Megatron did the same. "You thought I was defeated, but here I stand!"

"And I still stand here as well!" Optimus said as the two leaders fought with unwavering tenacity in the midst of the chaos surrounding them.

"What are you playing at, Optimus? It's not like you to act so rash!" Megatron asked his opponent while they locked their swords. Optimus pushed Megatron back and roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him sliding back hundreds of feet.

"You apparently don't know me well enough, Megatron!" He replied. Megatron recovered in time and fired a full power blast of his fusion cannon at Optimus. He nearly dodged the blast, but it grazed his arm and exposed a sizable piece patch of circuitry. Despite his wound, Optimus was determined to push on. Thus far, the plan was working as the Autobots steadily held their line and pushed the Decepticons back in an overwhelming offense.

"We need reinforcements!" Blitzwing shouted as a Vehicon next to him was blown apart by a burst from Prowl's shoulder machine guns. Seeing that their numbers were depleting, Soundwave then sent out a signal to the Nemesis.

* * *

At the Ark, Wheeljack, Blaster, Jazz, and Cliffjumper, as well as the humans, watched the battle unfold. "All right! Give it to'em, Bumblebee!" John Richard cheered as he saw his partner blast apart a vehicon.

"It looks like Optimus and the others are keeping them at bay, and Megatron's leading the attack!" Wheeljack said. "I'm picking up a signal...Tracing...tracing." Wheeljack said. "Got it, I've pinpointed the destination of that transmission. It's coming from near the South Pole!"

"Great! That's just what we needed." Blaster said as he fitted the cloaking device to his arm. His scouts, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, and Sunder were all fitted with the cloaking devices as well, then they stowed themselves neatly in his chest compartment. It was a small, circular device which Wheeljack hastily constructed and tested and worked satisfyingly. Jazz and Cliffjumper were ready to undertake the dangerous mission after they fitted their cloaking devices as well.

"We're ready to roll, Blaster. Let's pull up on the 'cons!" Jazz announced. Blaster looked confused.

"He listens to a lot of Earth rap music." Wheeljack explained. "I hope you guys packed your parkas! It's gonna be cold!" He entered the Nemesis' coordinates into Teletraan 1, then a ground bridge portal opened and the three charged into the portal.

* * *

Back at the gas crater, the Autobots and Decepticons' battle raged on. "Do you think we're holding them off?" Prowl asked Jetfire, who landed beside him.

"I think so. We're pushing them back and I just now detected an outbound signal. Wheeljack may have traced it to its destination and sent in our strike team." Jetfire replied.

"Excellent." Prowl said, content with his response. At the Nemesis, Blaster, Jazz, and Cliffjumper were able to slip into the Nemesis undetected.

"We're on the ship. We've got to find a terminal to access those files. Luckily I brought backup." Blaster said. He then launched his scouts from his chest compartment, who transformed into Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, and Sunder. "Spread out and find an access terminal and we'll join you." Blaster told them.

"We're on it!" Rewind said, somewhat loudly.

"SHHH!" Shushed blaster. The scouts then spread out in their search for an access point to hack into the Decepticons' data systems and steal the Enigma of Combination files.

"What about us?" Jazz asked.

"I'll patch into the communications array to try and direct them to the target." Blaster answered. The three full sized Autobots snuck through the corridors to find a spot to hide from patrolling Decepticons within the ship. After finding a storage closet, Blaster then patched into the communications grid, where he then projected a readout of the ship's corridors with purple dots indicating the position of Decepticons and red for Autobots. Wheeljack's cloaking devices also had an encrypted transmitter for the team to track each other's location. Soon enough, Rewind was shown in close proximity to a terminal, but two Decepticons were closing in. "Rewind, you're almost to a terminal, but there's two 'cons closing, hide!" Blaster radioed him. Rewind was frantic to try and hide from the two vehicons. He eyed the terminal and then jumped behind it and hid. Blaster watched nervously as the two purple dots on his projection were right on top of Rewind's dot. "Come on!" Blaster said. He, Jazz, and Cliffjumper quickly ran to Rewind's position to help. Rewind was terrified for his life as the two Vehicons came closer and closer. He dared not make a sound, but he accidentally stepped on a loose wire which scraped the floor, alerting the two Vehicons.

"What was that?!" One said, but before the other could answer a string of throwing stars slashed through them and they crumpled to the floor.

"Thanks." Rewind thanked the three. Blaster then radioed his other scouts.

"Everyone, back to me. We've found the terminal." He told them, then he and Cliffjumper set to work hacking the terminal. With Blaster's hacking skills, the Enigma of Combination files were successfully decoded and then he transmitted them to Cybertron with his subspace uplink. On Cybertron, Nighbeat and Ultra Magnus were monitoring transmissions around the projector table in the command center when the transmission appeared.

"They did it." Ultra Magnus said. "By Primus they did it."

Back on Earth, "Mission accomplished. Wheeljack, get us out of here!" Blaster radioed the Ark.

"On it!" Wheeljack replied, and he bridged the team back over to the Ark.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron continued their battle. Both leaders had suffered injuries, yet they fought on.

"That's more like it, Optimus! Fighting with everything you have in you! It's the only proper way I imagine destroying you!" Megatron shouted as he punched Optimus, but Optimus grabbed his fist and flipped him over his back.

"As the humans say, you've bitten off more than you can chew, Megatron." Optimus said. Suddenly, his communicator blinked.

"Optimus, I've got the plans and transmitted them to Cybertron! Mission accomplished." It was Blaster's status report informing him of a successful operation. "Then our mission is complete as well. Autobots, fall back!" Optimus called to the Autobots.

"What!? You planned this all along, didn't you, Optimus?!" Megatron growled, furiously. Optimus gave no reply as he and the Autobots withdrew through the portal back to the Ark. "Soundwave, open the space bridge." Megatron grumbled, trying to calm himself.

* * *

At the Ark, Optimus debriefed Ultra Magnus of his mission. "Thanks for getting us those files, Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"It was a group effort, sir." Blaster chimed in. Ultra Magnus let out a light chuckle.

"And you too, Blaster." He replied. "Now that we've got the files, Perceptor and the Technobots are putting together a team. They're called the Aerialbots, some of my best troops. We'll send them over to Earth for you to test out." Ultra Magnus informed him. At last, the Autobots were now catching up to their enemies.

* * *

On Cybertron, Straxus was overseeing a massive project in Polyhex. Dozens of Decepticon volunteers had been recruited and were undergoing the necessary modifications to be uploaded with the Enigma of Combination. Just then, he received a transmission from Megatron. "Governor, how is your progress?" He asked.

"Our modifications are on schedule, Lord Megatron." Straxus replied.

"Then I must inform you of the recent developments on Earth. Optimus Prime now has the Enigma of Combination. Our monopoly is broken, but we must maintain our advantage in numbers. You must double production!" Megatron told Straxus.

"It will be done, Lord Megatron." Straxus replied...


	6. Trial By Fire

**A****fter gaining the Enigma of Combination, the Autobots now work to build their own combiners with the hope of being able to match the rising tide of the Decepticons. On Cybertron, Perceptor and the Technobots have completed the modifications to the first Autobot combiner team, the Aerialbots, and have sent them over the Space Bridge to Optimus Prime's beleaguered crew on Earth. Now, Silverbolt, Fireflight, Air Raid, Slingshot, and Skydive must learn to work together as never before if the Autobots are to stand a fighting chance...**

* * *

A space bridge portal opened outside the Ark and five jets, an XB-70 Valkyrie, an F-4 Phantom, an F-15 Strike Eagle, an F-16 Falcon, and an F-8 Crusader flew out of it and transformed into Silverbolt, Fireflight, Air Raid, Skydive, and Slingshot, who comprised the Aerialbots. Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Jetfire were waiting to greet them. "Aerialbots, welcome to Earth." Optimus bid them welcome.

"It's great to be here, Optimus." Silverbolt said as they shook hands. Jetfire stepped forward.

"I'm Captain Jetfire, I'll be getting you acquainted with how we do things here on Earth." He told them, then lead the Aerialbots into the Ark to acquaint them with its facilities. In the time since their reawakening on Earth, the Autobots had made the shipwreck of the Ark a home away from home, replete with the comforts they knew on Cybertron like an oil bath and energon replenishing circuit slabs. Jetfire showed them where the command center was, where the barracks were located, the oil baths, the armory, and the sickbay. With the Aerialbots acquainted to their new home, Jetfire then lead them outside. "Now that you know your way around home, it's time I take you on a patrol. Let's go!" Jetfire said.

"Quick question, Jetfire. When are we going to get to use our new power?" Silverbolt asked Jetfire. Before he took off, Jetfire turned and replied,

"We'll get to that soon enough. You don't know how to use it, so if we encounter trouble, don't try it." Silverbolt pondered this for a moment. It made sense that the Aerialbots wouldn't be allowed to try and combine when they didn't know how to use their power. Silverbolt watched as Jetfire then changed to his jet mode and roared into the air.

"Aerialbots, transform!" Silverbolt said as he changed to his jet mode and took off as the Aerialbots followed quickly behind him to catch up with Jetfire while he ascended higher and higher into the stratosphere. Once they caught up, Jetfire and the Aerialbots formed up. They could tell when they saw the Great Plains beneath them gradually give way to the Mojave Desert. At the Ark, Teletraan 1 picked up a group of Decepticon energy signatures from orbit raiding an oil field in Texas. Optimus was monitoring the situation and radioed Jetfire the discovery.

"Jetfire, Teletraan 1 has detected Decepticon energy signatures. It looks like they are trying to gather energon."

"Roger that, Optimus. We're on our way!" Jetfire replied. "Hear that? We've got action! Let's go!" Jetfire said as he and the Aerialbots then flew to the scene. There, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Bludgeon, and the Mayhem Attack Squad (who had also stayed on Earth after Kansas City) were raiding an oil field to turn into energon cubes.

"I'm picking up Autobot energy sigs closing in fast!" Blastoff informed Starscream.

"Then stop them!" Starscream shrieked. With that, Blastoff, Vortex, Blitzwing, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet took off to combat Jetfire and the Aerialbots, who dove out of the sun, a tactic which Jetfire had noticed was present in the _Dicta Boelke_ by German fighter ace Oswald Boelcke.

"Let'em have it!" Jetfire shouted as the Aerialbots tightened formation and they opened fire with their machine guns, cannons, and projectile launchers.

"You think that's enough to stop us?! You Autobots have another thing coming!" Ramjet declared as he came roaring in head on towards Jetfire to ram him, but while he was distracted Air Raid fired a volley of machine gun fire which blew Ramjet off his course.

"Maybe you would have gotten him if you had used your head, Ramjet. Figuratively, I mean." Jetfire chuckled as the seeker plummeted from the air. Ramjet was the first victory the Aerialbots scored on Earth. The Autobot fliers fought their way through the defenders Starscream had sent to greet them and they faced their foe down as they stockpiled Energon cubes.

"That's far enough, Starscream!" Jetfire boomed as he and the Aerialbots landed and changed to their robot modes.

"I'm just getting started, my old friend!" Starscream replied, defiantly as he fired a blast of null rays.

"Look out!" Jetfire exclaimed, but Fireflight was quick enough in replying to Starscream's attack with a burst of flames from his cannon to dissipate the blasts. Silverbolt then had an idea. The Decepticons may have had an advantage in numbers, but if they combined, the Aerialbots would be able to stop Starscream and his raiders from stealing the Energon.

"Aerialbots, transform and combine!" He called to them. After being uploaded with the Enigma of Combination, the Aerialbots were almost immediately sent over the space bridge to Optimus without testing of their combination abilities. The plan was that Optimus and his crew would evaluate them and use Earth as a proving ground, but not use the combination in combat until it was perfected. However, their plans were thrown off with the appearance of Starscream and his raiding party. Silverbolt and the Aerialbots transformed and drew together into their combined form for the first time as Jetfire and Starscream watched in awe.

"Combination complete-I...am...Superion!" the giant boomed. "Don't worry, Jetfire, we'll stop them!" Starscream grinned as he said to the Decepticons,

"Destroy him!" The Decepticons the opened fire, flanking Superion.

"Hehe, howda ya like this?" Brawl snarled as he fired his turret cannon in tank mode.

"Pour it on them!" Onslaught shouted as he fired a blast from his shotgun. While Superion was larger and stronger, the Decepticons were clearly more coordinated against their enemy. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Ramjet launched a blistering assault against him. Thundercracker fired a blast of electricity which stunned him, then while he was down Skywarp teleported instantly behind him and hit him square in the face with a flying kick, and as a finishing move Ramjet charged at Superion.

"Now we're even!" He shouted as he then smashed into Superion's chest, head first. The Decepticons' assault had overpowered Superion's ability to react to the situation, and the sheer amount of stress caused him to break apart into his component Aerialbots all while the Decepticons escaped with the energon. Jetfire was silent for a second.

"Are you alright, Jetfire?" Silverbolt asked. He turned around and snapped at Silverbolt.

"I told you not to try it, Silverbolt!"

"We were outnumbered! I couldn't think of another way!" Silverbolt replied, defensively.

"I could have just called back to Optimus for reinforcements and they'd be here like that if you gave me a second!" Jetfire scolded, sounding increasingly angrier.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cut him a little slack!" Slingshot exclaimed, jumping in.

"Why should I? He disobeyed a direct order!" Jetfire said. There was no use arguing with all of the Aerialbots at this point, so Jetfire instead contacted the Ark. "Optimus, the Decepticons got away. Bridge us back."

"Understood, Jetfire." Optimus replied back at the Ark. Teletraan 1 received the team's coordinates and automatically opened a ground bridge portal at their position, then the six returned home after their defeat.

* * *

Starscream and his band of Decepticons returned to the Nemesis over their space bridge portal to deliver the Energon cubes and their report to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I have news." Starscream said. Megatron was being polished by Knockout in the infirmary when he delivered this news to him.

"Make it quick, Starscream. Knockout needs to focus." Megatron replied, indifferently. Seeing that Megatron was initially uninterested, Starscream nonetheless still reported to his master.

"During our mission, we learned that the Autobots now have a combiner of their own, Superion." Starscream explained. Megatron sat up on his circuit slab and gave his lieutenant an intrigued expression. "They clearly lacked any sense of cohesion and it was by that shortcoming which we were able to defeat Superion and escape with the energon." Megatron then remembered his and Optimus' battle at the gas crater the day before and how it was a ruse to draw them out and allow Blaster to sneak aboard the ship and retrieve the files.

"Optimus Prime will find that the Enigma of Combination will do him no good! I will win this combiner war!" Megatron shouted as he raised his fist.

"Excellent, Lord Megatron, and I will do all I can to ensure it!" Starscream added, again trying to act as Megatron's hype-bot to gain his favor. Ignoring this, Megatron then realized something. A short while ago, Megatron had taken delivery of the Stunticons over the space bridge from Cybertron. An opportunity now presented itself for him to accomplish two goals at once, one to test the potential of the Stunticons' combined form and the other to see for himself the power of Superion in order to compare it to the likes of Devastator and Predaking as part of his greater plot to build a combiner army. Megatron grinned, maniacally as Knockout finished polishing him, and he then began to gather his forces...

* * *

Back at the Ark, the Aerialbots were arguing among themselves. Air Raid and Slingshot were of the mind that Jetfire was wrong to order them against using their combined form during the battle. Skydive and Fireflight thought otherwise, that their orders stood and they were all to blame for losing to the Decepticons. Silverbolt was left with the burden he placed upon himself of allowing this to happen to his team. "That idiot's gyros must be scrambled! I say we should've had the chance to fight with both servos!" Slingshot snapped.

"But he didn't, and for good reason!" Skydive replied "We're obviously inexperienced, don't you remember how uncoordinated we were, Slingshot? That wasn't going to be the last time we'll fight the Decepticons on this planet, and in the meantime we've got plenty of time to practice our combination."

"Yeah, but right now we're the Autobots' only chance of standing up to the Devastator and Predaking! The Decepticons have got two to one, and if we're out of the fight that gives Megatron a chance to widen the gap even bigger!" Air Raid argued.

"But given that, do really think that'll make a difference, Air Raid? Even if we do get a handle on how to be Superion together, the Decepticons will still just beat us in sheer numbers." Fireflight said. Silverbolt watched as the Aerialbots bickered and logical debate soon gave way to name calling.

"I wouldn't want to be part of a combiner if it meant sharing the same form as you, you cross-wired, smelting pit reject!" Skydive shouted at Slingshot.

"From where I come from, we throw servos with people that use those words! COME'ERE!" Slingshot shouted, furiously at Skydive's slight, his fists clenched. Skydive was ready to come to blows when Air Raid and Fireflight tried to hold them back. "LET ME AT'IMM! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, SKYDIVE! I'LL WIPE MY EXHAUST CONES WITH YOUR DIVE FLAPS!" Slingshot shouted, lividly.

"Calm down, Skydive! It's not worth it!" Air Raid said. Silverbolt spoke up from across the room as he watched his teammates wrestle with each other.

"This was all my fault." He said in a small voice. The other Aerialbots looked over to see him standing against a wall. It wasn't until now that Silverbolt, a usually confident and high-sprung leader, was reduced to such a state of helplessness in watching his team fall apart over something he couldn't help but blame himself for. "I shouldn't have given the order to combine. We were outnumbered and in the heat of the moment I saw a chance to try and gain the upper hand so we could stop Starscream from getting away. That's why I told you to combine, even against orders. Like I said, this wasn't any of your fault. This one was all me. Optimus and Jetfire are probably talking about what they're going to do to us right now. Who knows, maybe they're going to convert us into target drones so they can practice hitting moving targets." Tears of lubricant leaked from Silverbolt's optics as he collapsed to the floor and began to whimper to himself. Seeing their leader like this made the Aerialbots forget about their different viewpoints on the past. There was nothing that they could do to change that now and they came to comfort him, and that was when Jetfire walked in to see them.

"Pull yourself together, guys." He said. The Aerialbots got up and saw him. "Use this as a teaching moment. It's going to help you when you use your combined form again." He told them, then he left. The five then pondered his words, then it came to them. To be able to effectively function together as Superion, the Aerialbots had to embrace their roles within their shared form and transcend their individual thoughts and motivations. They, now more than ever before, felt closer than just a team. They felt like a brotherhood.

"I concur with your argument, Jetfire." Optimus said as Jetfire briefed him of the mission. "Ultra Magnus provided files on each individual Aerialbot, and while they work together well in the air, it is fighting on the ground with which they have the most difficulty."

"I know that. Silverbolt's a good 'bot, and so are the others, but I told them that they didn't test out their combination yet and that should we meet trouble they not use it because the last thing we want is to lose our only shot at being able to go toe-to-toe with the 'cons. You know me, Optimus, I'm normally a laid back, upbeat, 'bot, but when things get serious I don't stop 'till the job's done, and one thing I'm serious about is following orders. I expect that as a superior officer my authority be acknowledged."

"Your authority over others was not a part of the question, Jetfire. Alpha Trion once said that expectation is the bane of reality." Optimus replied. Jetfire, seeing that Optimus was going to have no more on the topic, decided to stop their conversation as they walked into the command center. There, Prowl had picked up a distressingly large group of Decepticon energy signatures amassing in Death Valley, near the border of California and Nevada.

"Uh, Optimus..." He said, tapping his shoulder and showing him the projection on the table. Optimus' optics widened.

"This does not look usual. The energy signatures do not seem to be moving anywhere. We must investigate. A large, populated area resides within their vicinity. If human lives are at stake, we must try and ward them off. Teletraan 1, lock onto the Decepticons' coordinates and prepare to bridge us over." Optimus told Teletraan.

"Yes, Optimus Prime." Teletraan 1 replied. All of the Autobots were gathered, with the exception of Wheeljack, who would stay and monitor the situation with the help of Teletraan 1, though in the scramble to get across the space bridge, the Aerialbots were absent among the Autobots' forces. Optimus and the Autobots all arrived at their destination, ready to take on whatever was lying in wait for them in a tight group. Atop a hill, Megatron and Soundwave eyed the cluster of Autobots advancing towards them.

"We're right on top of them, Optimus. I just can't get a visual." Prowl said to Optimus. The Autobots had fallen right into Megatron's trap. From his purchase atop the hill, Megatron then beckoned with his sword and shouted at the top of his voice box,

"_**DECEPTICONS, ATTAAAACK!**_" The Decepticons charged down the hill and took off to attack from the air. The Autobots had only one option-fight...


	7. Enter Superion

**Previously on Tales of the Transformers-**  
**The Aerialbots have arrived on Earth, but now fight among themselves over their decision to use their new combined form in battle without prior testing, and in this Megatron has learned that the Autobots efforts to catch up to him in the combiner wars are farther along than he thought. Now he plans to lure the Autobots into open combat and see for himself the Autobots new combiner and to test his newest combiner team, the Stunticons, in combat...**

* * *

"_**DECEPTICONS, ATTAAACK!" **_Megatron roared. An avalanche of Decepticons came charging down the hill.

"Autobots, engage!" Optimus boomed. Without hesitation, the Autobots, desperately outnumbered and outgunned, held firm as the tidal wave of Decepticons came crashing into them. Each and every Autobot blasted fought with all their strength, knocking down dozens of the Vehicons Megatron had sent. Ironhide wasted no time in bringing his entire arsenal to bear against the Decepticons, but in the chaos of battle Starscream flew in and dropped a string of cluster bombs, knocking him off of his feet.

"Not so tough now are you, Ironhide?" Starscream cackled as he then changed to robot mode. Ironhide put away his cannons, machine guns, and shotguns, then he unsheathed his combat knife.

"You ain't seen tough yet, Decepti-creep!" Ironhide retorted as he then ran into Starscream and fought him hand to hand. Starscream was skilled enough at hand to hand combat, but he couldn't contend with Ironhide's extensive training. It would take a few dirty tricks to even the odds between them for him. He punched Ironhide in the face, then spun around and kicked him in the stomach, blasting him with his jet boot at the same time, sending him flying back and crashing into the ground on his stomach. Starscream then prepared to shoot him in the back, but before he could Jetfire swooped in from above, changed to robot mode, and kicked him in the chest, then he went to help Ironhide up.

"Thanks for the assist!" Ironhide thanked him as Jetfire pulled him to his feet. Nearby, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fought together. Sideswipe cut apart Vehicons with his swords, while Sunstreaker blasted them with his photon pistols.

"Ten! Eleven! Twelve!" Sideswipe counted as he cut apart his twelfth Vehicon that battle. He swung his swords faster than the eye could see, slashing off heads and slicing off arms. Sunstreaker blaster one straight through the chest and used it as a shield to block fire from three more, then he threw the body at them and it knocked them down.

"Three in one! I told you I was keeping track today!" He boasted to his twin.

"Come on, bro, I'm just getting started! I'll have the high score for three battles running at this rate!" Sideswipe chuckled.

* * *

Megatron and Soundwave watched as the battle raged below, and with them stood the Constructicons, the Predacons, and the Stunticons.

"Optimus Prime and the Autobots are putting up quite a fight. Advance and merge!" Megatron ordered to the combiner teams.

"As you command, Lord Megatron!"

"All over it!"

"Right away, My Liege!" Scrapper, Razorclaw, and Motormaster replied, then they and their teams transformed and charged down the hill. Optimus cut down a Vehicon with his sword and blasted another through the head with his rifle when he saw the three combiner teams roaring down the hill.

"Autobots, Decepticon reinforcements are inbound! Fall back!" He radioed the Autobots. Hearing their leader's orders, the Autobots tried to retreat to a point where Wheeljack could open a ground bridge portal, but then Thurst, Dirge, Ramjet, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Vortex, Blastoff, Slipstream, and Dreawing swooped in and raked the ground with machine gun fire and bombs, then changed to robot mode with their weapons drawn.

"Going somewhere, Autobots?" Thrust purred. Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Lugnut, and Bludgeon stopped the Autobots at their right, then Thundercracker, Skywarp, Lockdown, Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel blocked their left, then the three combiner teams arrived.

"Constructicons, form Devastator!" Scrapper yelled, then the Constructicons transformed and combined together to form their combined mode, Devastator.

"Predacons, combine!" Razorclaw roared, then the Predacons drew together and formed Predaking. Next were the Stunticons

"Stunticons, MERGE!" Motormaster shouted. The Stunticons transformed together for the first time and formed their new combined mode. The giant's optics flashed piercing red as he then stood up.

"Menasor...**AWAKENS!**" The three Decepticon combiners then stood before Optimus and the Autobots, who were paralyzed with fear.

"Another one!? Oh, come on!" Huffer muttered.

"Autobots, counterattack!" Optimus was terrified to see that the Decepticons now possessed a third combiner team, but he had to fight on. "Jetfire, where are the Aerialbots?" Optimus asked Jetfire. Jetfire glanced around, trying to find Silverbolt and the Aerialbots in the crowd of the Autobots as everyone fought on.

"They'll be here when we need them!" Jetfire said, knowing that they were absent from the battle.

"Well we need them now, Jetfire!" Prowl chimed in. Jetfire was sure that wherever the Aerialbots were, they were getting ready to turn the tide back in the Autobots' favor. Now, more than ever, the Autobots needed the Aerialbots. Devastator, Predaking, and Menasor attacked the Autobots.

"Menasor...crush!" Menasor shouted as he then slammed his fists into the ground, cracking it and opening crevasses. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran up Menasor's arms, with one firing volleys of photons to blind him and the other firing his shoulder cannon at Menasor. "Puny Autobots! DIE!" He then flung them off, sending them crashing into the ground. Brawn, Ironhide, and Skids fought against Predaking.

"A hand for a hand!" Brawn growled, referring to the severe damage to his hand he had suffered on Dinobot Island. He ran forward and with his knuckle dusters he unleashed a fury of punches on Predaking. While Brawn distracted Predaking, Ironhide and Skids opened fire with all of their weapons.

"Get some, 'con!" Skids shouted at Predaking.

"That's my line!" Ironhide exclaimed. The three Autobots' blistering assault was barely enough to damage Predaking as a spray of shot from one of Ironhide's shotguns peppered Predaking's face.

"Ha! That actually kind of hurt! Good, but not good enough!" Predaking chuckled as he then dropped his fist on the three, but Brawn caught it and held it up.

"Go! Save yourselves!" He groaned.

"I'm gonna crush you, Autobot!" Predaking shouted as Brawn held on with all of his might to hold back the giant's massive fist. Nearby, Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz fought Devastator.

"This should be easy!" Devastator said as he cracked his knuckles. Optimus drew his sword and ax, while Jazz grabbed his energon nunchucks and a handful of throwing stars.

"Then we're sorry to disappoint you!" Prowl replied as he then deployed his riot shield. The three Autobots pummeled Devastator with a barrage of melee attacks on his feet to catch him off balance.

"I'm going to destroy you all!" Devastator roared.

"That remains to be seen!" Optimus replied as he fired a powerful blast of energy from his rifle which hit Devastator in the face. The Autobots fought the Decepticon combiners head on, but realized just how outmatched they were, and even if they wanted to retreat, the other Decepticons had them surrounded. Megatron watched all of this from atop his hilltop purchase and smiled, evilly.

"The frontal assault has worked accordingly, Lord Megatron, but Superion is not present on the battlefield." Soundwave reported to him.

"For now, that is of no concern, yet. Optimus Prime is still grossly outmatched." He replied. Suddenly, Soundwave detected something.

"Lord Megatron, I am picking up five Autobot energy signatures in tight formation closing fast!" Soundwave exclaimed. Megatron scowled, angrily, knowing it was the Aerialbots.

* * *

On the battlefield below, the Autobots were becoming desperate as the three combiners and the rest of the Decepticons were on the verge of winning. Optimus and the Autobots were all cornered by Starscream and his Decepticons.

"Are you ready to surrender, Optimus Prime?" Starscream asked as he pointed his null rays at him. Prowl and Jazz, heavily damaged after their fight with Devastator, laid beside him.

"Never!" Optimus replied. "The Autobots will never surrender!"

"Very well then." Starscream chortled as he pointed his null ray at Optimus, then a hail of firepower rained down upon the Decepticons. Optimus looked up and diving in from the sun came Silverbolt and the Aerialbots. They strafed and bombed the Decepticons with such accuracy that the Autobots were all completely unharmed.

"Silverbolt! Where have you guys been?" Jetfire wondered as Silverbolt transformed and landed in his robot mode.

"Just working out the kinks, Jetfire. You'll see in a minute." Silverbolt answered as he then took off and changed back to his jet mode to rejoin the Aerialbots.

"Autobots, counterattack!" Optimus boomed. After the Aerialbots' surprise entrance, the Autobots were now reinvigorated and gladly charged into battle against the Decepticons. Air Raid flew around Devastator, who turned his hand into a drill.

"I'll swat you like a turbo-fly!" He shouted.

"Swat this!" Air Raid replied, defiantly. He then released his full payload of bombs and missiles onto Devastator, which exploded all around him. The Aerialbots then formed back up and Silverbolt then said to them,

"Alright, Aerialbots, just like how we practiced. FORM SUPERION!" Together, the Aerialbots transformed and connected together to form Superion. The massive Autobot air warrior floated through the air, then dived into the fight from high in the clouds, then with a single punch he sent Predaking flying back. The Autobots were stunned at Superion's speed and power, as were the Decepticons.

"That's it! Go Superion!" Jetfire cheered. His training had paid off and now the Aerialbots were turning the tide of battle back in the Autobots' favor.

"DESTROY HIM!" Starscream shrieked. The Decepticons turned their weapons on him and opened fire, while Menasor, Devastator, and Predaking charged towards Superion as he jetted in. Using thrusters on his hands, feet, elbows, and knees, he was able to change his trajectory in midair and dodge a swing from Predaking's sword and a blast from Menasor's plasma cannon. Superion then hovered over the three Decepticons he had thus far evaded, then bracing his right arm, he flicked two fingers at them.

"Superio-Burst, AIR CANNON!" He shouted. From the flick of his fingers came a blast of wind pressure which knocked the three back.

"He's too powerful!" Menasor exclaimed.

"Get up! We've gotta beat this guy!" Devastator said to Predaking and Menasor, the three then got up and charged Superion from all sides.

"This is too easy!" Superion chortled. He used his air cannon to blast his enemies away and keep them at a distance and his body mounted jets to quickly evade close range sword strikes and cannon shots, then counterattack with another shot from his air cannon. As all of this happened, the Aerialbots which comprised Superion were in perfect synchronization. Using Jetfire's advice, the Aerialbots were able to perfect their combination technique, consequently improving Superion's coordination and fighting prowess. "And now for my finishing move! Superio-Burst, SONIC BOOM!" He roared, then he fired all of his thrusters and shot forward, breaking the sound barrier in less than a second. He raised his fist, which began to glow red from the heat generated by the wind resistance from his rapid movement. Menasor, Predaking, and Devastator were frozen in fear as he streaked towards them and then when he was right on top of them he clapped his hands together and unleashed an explosive burst of air which blew Devastator, Menasor, and Predaking apart into their components and knocked everyone nearby off their feet. Megatron was finally satisfied.

"Decepticons, fall back. Our mission is accomplished." Megatron radioed the Decepticons.

"Yes, Milord! Decepticons, away!" Starscream called, and with that the remaining Decepticons retreated. Superion flew in and dismantled into the Aerialbots, who were met by a grateful Optimus Prime and Jetfire, whose optics were filled with joyous tears.

"You guys nailed it! I'm so proud of you all!" Jetfire said, breaking down and crying in Silverbolt's chest. Not knowing what else to do, Silverbolt embraced Jetfire.

"Thank you, Silverbolt." Optimus thanked him. Silverbolt smiled, but then realized why the battle which they had just fought had happened.

"This was all a test. Megatron wanted to see what we're capable of so he can make more combiners." Silverbolt said.

"But Megatron is not the only one to leave this battle with knowledge. We now know that Megatron has Menasor, but we also know of Superion's extraordinary power." Optimus explained. The first shots of the Combiner Wars had been fired...

* * *

In the Austrailian Outback, Shockwave, at his makeshift shelter with some communications equipment he had stolen, was waiting patiently. A few days ago, Straxus informed him that a combiner team was ready to deploy to Earth to join Shockwave, but he was not informed exactly who would arrive over the Space Bridge. That was kept a secret, or was unkown to Straxus. Finally, a space bridge portal opened and six green, magenta, and blue Decepticons came across. "Welcome, Snaptrap." Shockwave greeted the largest of them.

"Commander. I hope we came in time." Snaptrap replied.

"Do not worry, Snaptrap. I shall make use of you and the Seacons' abilities until more reinforcements from Cybertron can arrive. I trust that Straxus is on schedule." Shockwave replied, forgiving him. "While Megatron is too busy fighting Optimus Prime, it is logical that I build my own force of combiners, and when the time is right I shall strike and take my place as the logical and rightful leader of the Decepticons." He continued. Megatron and Optimus would not be the only factions seeking the power of combiners as a new party now joined the Combiner Wars...


	8. Intrigue

**Previously on Tales of the Transformers-**  
**After a massive battle in Death Valley, the Autobots' first combiner, Superion, has proven his worth after defeating Devastator, Predaking, and Menasor in single combat. With Superion proven, Perceptor and the Technobots now set to work modifying more teams of Autobots with the Enigma of Combination to send across to Earth and help Optimus Prime tip the balance of power back in the Autobots' favor. Meanwhile, Shockwave and his accomplice, Straxus plot to build their own combiner army to overthrow Megatron and take command of the Decepticons...**

* * *

In Polyhex, Straxus was overseeing the assembly of dozens of Decepticon combiner teams in a specially made warehouse. Megatron was intent on overwhelming the Autobots with as many combiners as possible and Straxus had the appropriate facilities on Cybertron to undertake such an endeavor, but unbeknownst to him, he was also in league with Shockwave to supply him with reinforcements for a second attempt at a coup to overthrow Megatron. A new combiner team had just been uploaded with the Enigma of Combination, the Terrorcons. Decepticons with beast alternate modes were often discriminated against within their ranks, and commanders often turned a blind eye to this fact. Other than the Predacons, who had found Megatron's favor as his best huntsmen, other beastforming Decepticons faced hazing, harassment, and even death threats. Hun-Gurr, Rippersnapper, Cutthroat, Blot, and Sinnertwin volunteered to become a combiner team, and because of their lower status as beastformers it was thought that nothing would be lost should the process fail. Straxus then came to see them when the process was complete. "Hun-Gurr, you and your team come with me. I must brief you of something." He told them.

"Grrrrr...as long as I can get some food after it! I'm starving!" Hun-Gurr growled. Straxus ignored this and lead them to his command center, where he then activated the subspace communicator. On Earth, Shockwave and the Seacons received his transmission.

"Commander, the Terrorcons have been installed with the necessary modifications." He reported to Shockwave.

"Well done, Governor. Before they are sent over to Earth, I have an errand for you five to run on Cybertron." Shockwave said. He then projected a readout of the Iacon University of Applied Sciences' spire in lower Iacon, where he witnessed the Technobots combine and rampage across the city 4.1 million years ago. "Within the Eximus Hall of the Iacon University of Applied Sciences is a data core which contains critical plans and research on the Enigma of Combination. The current iteration of the program is satisfactory, but if I am to overthrow Megatron and become leader of the Decepticons, I must refine the combiner process to its utmost potential." Shockwave elaborated.

"You're gonna overthrow Lord Megatron?! Well, if it means killing people I'm down with it!" Cutthroat chimed in.

"It's not the first time. I heard Archforce got blasted at point blank by a 100% shot from his fusion cannon." Rippersnapper said. Shockwave took this passive-aggressive insult to slight and promptly signed off of the communicator after he had briefed the Terrorcons of their objective.

"We're on it, Commander! Terrorcons, we've got our objective!" Hun-Gurr roared, and the Technobots then changed to their beast modes and ran towards their objective. After Shockwave signed off another transmission came through, this time from Megatron.

"Governor Straxus, are the Terrorcons ready?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. I have sent them out on a mission to retrieve something. Once they return, I will send them over." Straxus replied, lyingly. The Terrorcons were to be sent over to Shockwave once they procured his data core full of research. He had to think of a way to hide his true intentions from Megatron...

* * *

Meanwhile in Iacon, the Autobots were busy creating a new combiner team of their own. Perceptor and the Technobots had just finished uploading the Enigma into Hotspot, Firstaid, Streetwise, Groove, and Blades. "All right!" Hotspot said as he bolted up from his circuit slab. "I feel like a new Autobot!"

"Same here, I feel like I can take on Megatron himself!" Blades said with vigor.

"I would advise that you not, at least not by yourself." Perceptor replied. While this was happening, Ultra Magnus received a transmission from Red Alert in the command center.

"Sir, there's a Decepticon attack in progress! They came out of nowhere!" Red Alert exclaimed. Ultra Magnus then traced Red Alert's transmission to lower Iacon, near the Iacon University of Applied Sciences. He then remembered the time when he was sent by the Elite Guard 4.1 million years ago to stop the Technobots' rampage through the city and had an idea.

"We'll be right there, Red Alert. Hold them for now!" Ultra Magnus replied, then he changed to vehicle mode and roared away to Perceptor's lab. When he arrived, he said to Hotspot, "Hotspot, the time is now! Lower Iacon's under attack and we'll need some help."

"You got it! Protectobots, prepare to roll out!" Hotspot said, eagerly. Ultra Magnus could tell that Hotspot was ready and raring to go, then he turned to Scattershot and the Technobots.

"Scattershot. The Decepticons are near the University. We'll need your expertise on the area to help us." Ultra Magnus said.

"We'll do what we can." Scattershot replied, confidently.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Ultra Magnus boomed as he gathered a response team with the Protectobots and the Technobots in tow. The Autobots were taken by Powerglide in his drop ship out of the Autobase hangar, then after a quick flight he landed atop a building in Lower Iacon.

"Hotspot, you and the Protectobots evacuate the area. Scattershot, set up a command post using the schematics of the campus to direct us. Everyone else, do what you do best." Ultra Magnus barked.

"Slag Decepticons, frag yeah!" grinned Flak. The Autobots then charged into action to repulse the Decepticon marauders. Leading the attack was Skyquake, with Crankcase, Windsweeper, Ruckus, Quake, Spinister, Needlenose, Talon, Snare, Stalker, Fearswoop, Hooligan, Skyjack, Space Case, and a battalion of Vehicons was causing havoc in the city while the Terrorcons used this to sneak into the University and procure Shockwave's data core. Ultra Magnus drew out his trusty hammer and swung with all his might, smashing a Vehicon back, then Nightbeat blasted him through the chest and shot another two through the head with his twin pistols, which he then transformed into nightsticks and whacked more in the face and kicked them in the chest. Hotspot and the Protectobots were helping bystanders to safety close nearby when Skyjack screamed in from above with his machine guns blazing.

"Haha! It's so easy when they aren't shooting back!" He laughed maniacally, but Blades rapidly spun his rotor swords to deflect the blasts and shield the civilians from Skyjack's attacks. The Decepticon changed to his robot mode to survey the damage only to see that his attack availed him nothing.

"It's even easier when you're just sitting there in the open! Yah!" Blades replied as he flew up to Skyjack in his helicopter mode and changed to robot mode, then with his swords he beheaded him in less than a second and rode the headless body back down and smashed into some Vehicons. A fembot which Hot Spot was treating for minor cuts looked up and was amazed at Blades' amazing skills.  
"Great work, Blades!" Hotspot cheered on his teammate as he helped the fembot to safety.

"I'm just getting stared, Hot Spot!" Blades replied.

"No kidding! It's like they're not even trying to put up a fight! They're just attacking the city with no clear target!" Groove added, observantly. Hot Spot then came to a realization with these facts. Meanwhile, the Terrorcons arrived at the entrance to the campus, where one student exclaimed,

"Decepticons!" and the campus went into a frenzy.

"Terrorcons, attack!" Hun-Gurr roared as he, Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin, Blot, and Cutthroat changed to their beast modes. Cutthroat flew in and sliced apart bystanders, Sinnertwin mauled and maimed others with his two jaws, and Rippersnapper gruesomely tore another apart with his teeth, leaving Hun-Gurr to become distracted and gorge himself on the viscera left strewn about the campus by his teammates,but in the process left a trail of spilled energon as he waddled into Eximus Hall...

* * *

"Ultra Magnus, I've got a feeling that this whole battle is a diversion!" Hot Spot said, radioing Ultra Magnus. He squashed a tank Vehicon's chest with his hammer, then picked up its hull and slung it into the air, where two jet Vehicons then slammed into it.

"What makes you say that?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"They've got no clear target. They're jut tearing up the city." Hot Spot said. Ultra Magnus remembered that during Megatron's invasion of Earth he ordered the Decepticons to attack Iacon to distract him from being able to bridge across and help Optimus Prime and his crew. It was a mistake he was keen on not making again.

"Right. Kup, take a squad to the University. They didn't seem to chance upon Lower Iacon to check out the real estate. Join them and provide backup, Hotspot." Ultra Magnus said, switching channels to Kup.

"Will do, the area is evacuated! Don't hold back!" Hot Spot reported.

"We're on it!" Replied Kup as he took Mirage, Gears, Windcharger, Swerve, Tailgate, Sidetrack, Sunrunner, Pipes, Fixit, Red Hot, Stakeout, Seawatch, and Caduceus to meet up with the Protectobots on campus of the University. At the Technobots' forward command post, Lightspeed had gained access to the security grid and had established visual contact as Terrorcons massacred their way across the campus.

"Kup, I've got a visual. There's five Deceps, beasts by the looks of them." He radioed Kup.

"Thanks, lad. It reminds me of the time I was on-" Kup began until Lightspeed cut off his reminiscence.

"Now's not the time for flashbacks, just take'em out!" Kup and his Autobots changed to their robot mode on the scene and were horrified with the chaos the Terrorcons had caused.

"Fixit, you and your team stay behind and tend to the wounded." Kup told him, trying not to think about the gruesome scene which had just unfolded before his very optics. He then saw the trail left by Hun-Gurr into Eximus Hall. "Follow that trail. That may be where they're headed!"

"Right." Fixit said. Kup and the rest of the team then quickly jogged through the doors in pursuit of the Terrorcons, closely following the trail of energon left into the building. On the next hall the Terrorcons had found the data core after brutally mauling the scientists in the lab.

"I found it, I found it!" Hun-Gurr exclaimed. Cutthroat paused from chewing on one freshly killed scientist and changed to his robot mode to inspect the data core.

"There! Straxus'll be pleased!" He said. Just then, Kup and his Autobots burst in.

"Hold it right there!" Kup shouted as he pointed his shotgun at Hun-Gurr, who in one of his mouths in beast mode had the hover trolley holding Shockwave's data core, while in the other he had a scientist's head.

"Come any closer and he dies!" Hun-Gurr growled.

"Please! Help me!" The scientist whimpered before Hun-Gurr bit his head off instead.

"Too slow!" Hun-Gurr chortled, sadistically. Kup had seen enough sparks extinguished so brutally in one day, some being left to suffer and die in the medics' arms. He was determined to put an end to their rampage.

"Get'em!" Kup shouted, and the Autobots opened fire on the Terrorcons as they changed to robot mode and fired back as they retreated.

"Grrrr, Terrorcons, merge!" Hun-Gurr said, then the Terrorcons smashed through the window overlooking the campus and transformed into their new combined mode, then tore the roof off of the laboratory.

"ABOMINUS...DESTROY!" The giant bellowed, furiously. Hot spot and the Protectobots knew what to do.

"Yeah, well two can play at that game! Protectobots, it's time to go on defense, maximum scramble! Combine!" Hot Spot boomed, then the Protectobots transformed together to form their own combiner. His deep blue visor flickered to life as he then said,

"Combination complete-Defensor online!" Abominus then saw Defensor and lunged at him with a punch, but he blocked it with a yellow energy shield.

"What!? GRARGHHH!" Abominus roared as he then unleashed a torrent of attacks on Defensor, but his opponent's shields blocked every hit, then Defensor dodged Abominus' attacks and fired a barrage of blasts from his fireball cannon. The dust then settled, but Abominus was still functional despite being heavily damaged. "Now, Defensor...DIIEE!" Abominus shouted as he then charged at Defensor and wrestled him to the ground, punching him across the face. The other Autobots watched in awe at the battle until Kup said,

"Don't just stand there, let's help him!" The Autobots ran at Defensor from all sides, firing their blasters and launching all manner of projectiles at Abominus, hoping to distract him and make an opening for Defensor to get up. It almost worked as he then got up and smacked the Autobots away with one swipe of his hand. The Technobots could see the battle unfolding from atop their rooftop purchase as they watched Defensor be punched over and over into the ground in the face and chest.

"We've got to do something." Scattershot thought to himself. Seeing Defensor and Abominus battle at the University gave him a flashback to the time of their incident in the lab with Shockwave 4.1 million years ago. "Technobots, we have to help Defensor, and I've got a plan." Then he informed the Technobots of his plan to help Defensor.

"What, are you out of your mind!?" Strafe exclaimed.

"What other choice do we have?" Scattershot replied.

"If we have to. Let's do it." Nosecone remarked, grimly. This was their last option. They had to do something to help Defensor.

* * *

At the campus of the University, Abominus pinned Defensor to the ground after he handily defeated Kup and his team. "Come on, Defensor...Get up!" Kup groaned.

"He won't get up from this!" Abominus grinned sadistically as he continued to pummel Defensor. His visor was shattered and most of his upper body was torn up from fighting Defensor. Suddenly, a shadow fell over Abominus.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Came a booming voice. Everyone was shocked to see the combined form of the Technobots standing before them. "I am Computron, and the probability of you leaving this place is 100 percent!" Computron declared in a solid voice. Abominus, accepting Computron's challenge, stood up and replied in a soft growl,

"Be careful what you wish for!" Then he charged at him. Computron instantly was able to calculate Abominus' velocity and trajectory, then he dodged the attack and decked him across the face, but he reeled from the blow and swung his fist. Computron was able to catch it, but Abominus' freakish strength was nearly too much. However, Computron had created an opening, an opening which Defensor was able to exploit as he leaped to his feet and uppercut Abominus in the gut.

"Much appreciated, Defensor." Computron thanked him.

"There's still some fight in me left!" Defensor replied.

"According to my calculations, the probability of defeating Abominus will increase by 75.82 percent by combining our attacks." Computron told him as the two prepared to attack Abominus. Back at the scene of the main battle, Ultra Magnus was going all out as the Autobots launched a final counterattack to send the Decepticons in retreat.

"Scattershot, status report." He radioed. There was a brief silence. "Scattershot, Scattershot, do you copy?" Instead of Scattershot, Computron came over the radio.

"Do you remember me, Ultra Magnus?" He asked. Ultra Magnus was stunned to hear Computron's voice after 4.1 million years. "I am Computron, the combined form of the Technobots. As my component, Strafe put it, we are getting the band back together, for real." He said in a bland voice. "My scans of the battlefield indicate that the Decepticons are falling back. That is a report of the status."

"Great! Thanks, Computron!" Ultra Magnus radioed. He smashed a Vehicon away and called to the Autobots, "AUTOBOTS, CHARGE!" Their onslaught rolled back the Decepticons. Computron and Defensor unleashed incredible combination attacks on Abominus. Computron fired a burst of rocket shells from from his cannon, then Defensor created a shield dome which he then launched right as the missiles reached Abominus. The dome then contained the entire force of the explosion around Abominus to deal terrible damage, and their combo move worked as Abominus broke apart into his component Terrorcons, but they had procured the data core out of the lab.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Skyquake ordered. "Quake, Needlenose, Spinister, get that data core from the Terrorcons!"

"On it, Sir!" Quake replied. The Decepticons retreated, all while they retrieved the Terrorcons with the data core in hand. The Autobots had won the battle, all while gaining two more combiners. In one day the Autobots had caught up to the Decepticons, as they were now tied in the Combiner Wars. Ultra Magnus and the Autobots helped clean up from the battle, then they returned to Autobase to debrief Optimus of the day's events.

"Defensor and Computron are a success. We seem to be catching up with the Decepticons. However, the Terrorcons stole this from one of the labs at the Iacon University of Applied Sciences' Lower Iacon Campus." Ultra Magnus told Optimus as a projection of Shockwave's data core, a black cube with gold and orange circles and pattern on its faces then appeared.

"That appears to be a data core, but who owns it and what are its contents?" Optimus wondered.

"We don't know. I'll get Perceptor and the Technobots to try and track down its owner. Maybe then we'll unlock what's inside it." Ultra Magnus said.

"Good luck, my old friend." Optimus said as he signed off the communicator. Now the Autobots had a new mission, and that was to uncover the secrets within Shockwave's data core...

* * *

In Polyhex, Straxus reported to Megatron after the battle in Lower Iacon. "I regret to inform you, Lord Megatron, that the Terrorcons were killed in battle against two new Autobot combiners." He said. This was obviously untrue, but it was the cover up which Straxus had devised to fool Megatron and get Shockwave and his data core to him.

"That is unfortunate, but we must continue on, nonetheless. Continue the modification program." Megatron told him.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Straxus said. He then turned to the Terrorcons, who were hiding close nearby. "Prepare to bridge over. Do you have the core?" He asked Hun-Gurr.

"Got it." He answered. A Vehicon opened the space bridge and the Terrorcons then walked across to Earth. Shockwave, Snaptrap, Skalor, Tentakil, Seawing, Overbite, and Nautilator stood waiting as the Terrorcons the emerged out of the portal.

"Excellent work, Hun-Gurr. My plan to overthrow Megatron has entered its next phase..." Shockwave said, and thus it had.

* * *

At the same time as this was happening, at the Nemesis, Soundwave had detected the space bridge portal and the five energy signatures which had emerged out of it. "Lord Megatron, I have detected a space bridge portal opening up at these coordinates." He told him. Megatron scowled.

"Shockwave. Let him think he has a chance. I want to crush every hope he has of taking over the Decepticons. If he will go to such great lengths to gain power, then I must go to even greater lengths to keep it." Megatron said. It was becoming apparent that a civil war was about to erupt within the Decepticons' ranks...


	9. The Bright Side

**During the Autobots' expedition to Dinobot Island, their human ally John-Richard Ericsson sacrificed a one of his father' tractors to power up the space bridge after a malfunction beforehand. Purchased used by his grandfather, John-William, in a used state, the machine had deteriorated after years of hard work on the farm. After locating a newer and more mechanically sound replacement for sale outside of Joplin, Missouri, Richard and his sons prepare to set out and bring home their find...**

* * *

The trip to Joplin would take about about seven and a half hours. It was a Friday, and Richard decided to make a vacation out of the trip to have some quality time with his sons. The boys packed their duffel bags after getting home from school and loaded them in the toolbox of one of the farm's one-ton pickups, a 1998 Dodge 2500 crew cab. They would require a gooseneck trailer to load their new tractor onto, and Robert pulled the truck around to where the trailers were stored as well as the implements, then smoothly backed the truck up and John-Richard hitched the trailer up and connected all of the necessary electrical cables for the brakes and lights. To manage the farm in his absence, Logan Markwell, a friend of John-Richard's who had graduated high school, was asked to feed the cows while they were gone. Richard could afford to put anything else he or the boys could do off until their return. "So is it a 4250 or a 4255 that we're going to get?" Robert asked his father.

"It's an '89 4255 with a loader. The guy I'm buying it from is asking $9,800." Richard replied as he then showed Robert a picture. The tractor looked to be in fine condition, its paint was modestly clean with some sun bleaching. It had a fully enclosed cab, much to Robert's relief as Richard proposed using it to rake hay during the summer.

"Not bad. I'd say $9,800's a fair deal on that, especially with a loader." Robert remarked.

"Are both of you ready to go?" Richard asked his boys.

"Yes sir." They replied. Richard kissed Sylvia goodbye and she kissed the boys goodbye, then the three loaded into the pickup and Richard turned the key. Instead of the 5.9 liter Cummins engine growling to life, there was silence. Richard tried again, but to no avail. He tried over and over, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Aaargh." He grumbled. John Richard and Robert tried to get out and help their father, but just then Prowl, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Huffer drove up preparing for a routine patrol.

"What's up, Richard?" Bumblebee asked.

"This truck won't start. The boys and I are going to Joplin to pick up a new tractor I bought and now we can't get there." Richard answered.

"Wheeljack could just bridge you across and you could pick it up that way." Bumblebee suggested. As easy as that sounded, Richard still wanted to spend some quality time with his sons, a blending of his roles as their boss and as their father.

"Yeah, but me and the boys want to make a trip out of it, though." He replied.

"Well, I could volunteer someone to go with you." Prowl put in, eyeing Huffer.

"Why are you looking at me? I hate this place." Huffer muttered.

"Aw, come on Huffer, we're protectors of the Earth! Act like it!" Bumblebee pleaded. Huffer, in his usual pessimistic ways, disliked everything about life on Earth, from having to take on his new vehicle mode, being shipwrecked on an alien planet, and having to protect humans, even though he was mostly indifferent to the human race in general.

"Huffer, I order you to go with the humans." Prowl said, firmly. Huffer relented, knowing that resisting would only bring non-judicial punishment under the Autobot Code.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Huffer muttered, though he was going to look back on this statement and realize he might not have been entirely right. John Richard unhitched and disconnected everything from the truck, then it was moved out of the way and Huffer was hitched up instead and the three then loaded into Huffer. They stashed their luggage in Huffer's toolbox and once the trailer was hooked up they then set off. Richard, who was in the driver's seat, tried to steer, but Huffer then said,

"I've got this. You don't have to make this any harder than it has to be." Richard then eased his hands off of the wheel as the three humans then settled in.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Robert asked from the back seat.

"No. Jazz plays enough of your insipid Earth music at an obnoxiously high volume already." Huffer grumbled.

"You're no fun!" Robert pouted as he put in his earbuds and listened to his music on his phone.

"No one said I have to be." Huffer continued, abrasively. Richard wanted to enjoy the journey, but Robert and Huffer's argument was already souring the mood and he stepped in.

"No one said you have to be all stuck up like that, but here you are." Richard put in, sharply. Huffer, already forced by Prowl, figured that this slight from a mere human wasn't going to matter anyway. John Richard and Robert had both fallen asleep when they were getting close to Kansas City. As they passed through, they saw a particularly interesting sight on the road. Along the interstate, they saw an Autobot symbol carved out of marble, and on it was inscribed,

"May we ever be grateful" Below it was a list of people's names who had been killed during the Decepticon attack on the city. Huffer took an unexpected detour to take a closer look at the monument.

"Alright, get out and go ahead of me so that it doesn't look like you're here with me. I'll come behind in a little bit." Huffer said. The three did as he requested and went closer to the monument. A few minutes later, Huffer walked up in robot mode to look at it for himself. Even though Huffer did not particularly enjoy being on Earth, he was now beginning to realize that the humans were more grateful to the Autobots than he thought. It made him begin to wonder why he was always such a pessimist when he now had fans across an entire planet. There were a few visitors around the monument, who were awestruck at his presence.

"It's an Autobot!" Marveled a woman. Three boys, slightly younger than Robert, came running up to Huffer.

"Hi, mister Autobot! Can you take a picture with us?" One of them asked. John Richard gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Huffer heard himself reply,

"Sure!" in an obviously fake tone of enthusiasm. He crouched down into the picture where the boy holding his phone took a picture with Huffer, who wore a very forced smile. However, he began to feel himself come out of his metaphorical shell as he then tucked his arm into his elbow and extend his arms out. Everyone then began laughing.

"Oh, he hit the dab!" Another of the boys exclaimed. All of this attention was beginning to make Huffer uncomfortable and he ran away, flustered. About half an hour later, Richard and his sons stopped to get drive through when John-Richard checked his phone to see people making memes of Huffer dabbing at the monument.

"Huffer, you're going viral!" John Richard remarked.

"Is that good or bad?" Huffer asked, anxiously.

"That really depends. How are you going to take it?" Richard replied with fatherly advice. "You could be a pessimist, or you could roll with it. Life sucks sometimes, but not always, sometimes it's really great. Don't pass up moments like that, life's too short for that." Robert and John Richard nodded in agreement and Huffer was left to ponder this as they stopped at a motel off US-49 for the night. It was a cheap room, but they would only be staying for one night. Huffer found himself somewhere to park and he then drifted off to sleep mode. As he slumbered, images came bursting into his mind. He remembered the battle in Kansas City after seeing the memorial as they entered town. He remembered the chaos, the destruction, how they very nearly came close to losing the battle at the hands of Megatron, but not before Optimus Prime saved the day. His voice echoed,

"I, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, will not allow harm to come to Earth or its life. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and we will protect Earth from the menace of the Decepticons, this I swear on the Primes who preceded me." One simple vow lead to this. Optimus Prime delivered on his promise to protect Earth and its life, regardless of the cost, and for it he and the Autobots earned humanity's gratitude and respect. Richard then came to mind.

"You could be a pessimist, or you could roll with it. Life sucks sometimes, but not always, sometimes it's really great. Don't pass up moments like that, life's too short for that." Now was such a time that life was truly great. Richard's manifesto then became crystal clear to Huffer.

"Why was I like this all the time?" He wondered to himself. Just then, Richard and the boys, luggage in hand, came out to their ride. Richard knocked on Huffer's window to try and wake him and his headlights flickered on. "Huh, whazzat?!"

"Easy, Huffer. It's just us." Richard said. He and the boys put their duffel bags in the toolbox and after Huffer had refueled and re-energized at a gas station nearby they were back on their way down to Joplin to get their tractor. Finally, they arrived at the equipment lot Richard had purchased the tractor from after exiting off of US-49. They hopped out of Huffer and Richard then met the man he had made the deal with.

"Richard, hey man!" He greeted him. Richard's dealer was an old, dark-skinned man with a black mustache on his face. Richard shook his hand firmly. "Glad to see you and the boys made it." He said.

"Boys, this is Mr. Billy-Doug Jones. I knew him from college."

"Y'all boys have gotten something big!" Billy-Doug remarked. "How old are you?" He asked John Richard.

"Sixteen." John-Richard replied.

"Fourteen." Answered Robert, then both Ericsson sons shook Billy-Doug's hand before wandering off to look at all of the equipment for sale on the lot. Richard and Billy-Doug talked for a while about memories from when they were roommates at the College of the Ozarks in Columbia and what they had been doing since. They talked about their families and the state of their businesses, what equipment they had found until finally Richard wrote the check for $9,800 to purchase the tractor, then he shook Billy Doug's hand.

"I appreciate it, Richard." He thanked.

"Thanks. John Richard, come load up this tractor!" John Richard and Robert, who were investigating the cab of a Versatile 900 tractor when they heard their father call for them.

"Coming!" John Richard said as he and his brother followed closely behind. John Richard hopped into the seat of the tractor and cranked it up. He was familiar with the cab layout of this tractor, as it was the exact same as several tractors which his father owned, including the first tractor he had ever driven at the age of 10, a John Deere 4440. John-Richard drove the tractor up onto the trailer, then Robert and Richard chained the tractor to the trailer.

"Thanks again, Billy Doug!" Richard waved to his old friend. Billy Doug waved to Richard and his boys as they then pulled out of the lot and were back on their way. "Thanks for coming along, Huffer." Richard thanked Huffer.

"I'm glad to help." Huffer said. "I could pull a heavier tractor, you know." Richard chuckled at this. John Richard was looking out the window when he saw an explosion in the distance and purple lasers streaking about.

"Whoa, look at that!" He exclaimed. This caught Huffer's attention, and on his scanner he picked up Decepticon energy signatures!

"Decepticons!" Huffer said. John Richard then got out his phone and called Harris.

* * *

Harris and Jessie were with Skids and Arcee at the Ark when John Richard called. "Harris, put me on speaker!" He exclaimed over the phone. Harris did as his friend asked and turned his phone speakers on. "Get everyone, Huffer's picked up Decepticon energy signatures nearby!" Teletraan 1's screen then blinked to life as the ship's computer had indeed detected Decepticon activity.

"Thank you, John Richard. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said. Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Skids, Arcee, Ironhide, Hound, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and the Aerialbots quickly changed to their vehicle modes as Teletraan opened up a ground bridge portal and the Autobots rushed through to confront the attackers. The Decepticons were attacking an electrical substation to raid the area for energon, and commanding the mission was Soundwave.

"Decepticons, engage!" Soundwave ordered to Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Onslaught, Brawl, Lugnut, the Stunticons, and some Vehicons. A firefight ensued as the Autobots and Decepticons poured fire on one another. Arcee blocked Brawl's cannon blasts with her swords then with her boosters she kicked him in the face, but Motormaster then swung his long sword at her and they locked their blades together.

"You're no match for me!" Motormaster growled. Bumblebee zapped Ravage with his stingers, then he changed to vehicle mode to build up momentum, then back to robot mode and he jumped over Motormaster as he still locked swords with Arcee, then he zapped him with his stinger and landed on the other side of Motormaster, then Arcee stabbed Motormaster in the shoulder.

"ARGH! Stunticons, it's time we speed this whole op up! Form Menasor!" Motormaster and the Stunticons then drew together and transformed into Menasor, who unleashed an angry roar.

"Silverbolt, we need a hand down here!" Arcee radioed Silverbolt.

"On it, Arcee! Aerialbots, on me! Form Superion!" Silverbolt replied, then he and the Aerialbots combined together into Superion.

"Not so fast, Menasor! Superio-Burst, Air-Cannon!" Superion boomed as he flicked his fingers to fire off an air cannon shot at Menasor. The two giants battled as Huffer then arrived and the humans jumped out of him, all while his radio began to play _Rock You Like A Hurricane _by Scorpions, then he transformed to his robot mode while the tractor was still on the trailer.

"Hey, be careful!" Richard shouted.

"Sorry about that!" Huffer replied. He then grabbed his rifle off of his back and he charged into the fray. It was as though he was a different Autobot. The ornery, pessimistic machinist had become a powerhouse as he tore through the battle, indeed rocking the Decepticons like a hurricane. He shot Thundercracker down with a burst of bullets, one-shotted Lugnut right in his eye, then bashed Rumble and Frenzy's heads together.

"What's gotten into Huffer!?" Wondered Sideswipe as he slashed a Vehicon to pieces.

"I don't know, what has gotten into me?" Huffer asked jovially asked he grabbed a Vehicon and shot him through the chest with his rifle, then threw the hull into another as he came running at him. Huffer's journey with the humans had resulted in him doing some spark-searching and realized that his negative outlook on life was really more trouble than he thought. He cast off these shackles, and without the weight of all the negativity on him, Huffer felt brand new. Superion hit Menasor with multiple shots of his Air Cannon, then Huffer came flying in and punched Soundwave with a powerful hit to the face. "Take...THIS!" Huffer shouted as he decked the Decepticon communications officer right in the face. The Decepticons had gathered a meager handful of Energon, and after taking Huffer's hit, Sounwave ordered to the Decepticons,

"Retreat!" The Decepticons then escaped with a small handful of energon through an awaiting space bridge portal.

"Huffer, that was amazing!" Bumblebee said, excitedly.

"I could do that all along. I was just too busy looking down on life to do it." Huffer replied, humbly. "But, thanks to some dad-wisdom I realized that, yeah, life sucks, but sometimes it doesn't. Sometime's it's actually pretty great." A sincere smile then crossed Huffer's face. "Plus now I'm a meme!" Everyone laughed at this, then the Autobots returned home over the ground bridge with the Ericssons' new tractor in tow. Huffer did, in fact, have fun on the trip he was forced to go on.

* * *

At the Nemesis, Megatron was contemplating the fact that Shockwave must have had help. He remembered that Straxus and Shockwave worked together closely. He remembered that shortly before Archforce tried to kill him, he saw Straxus make a hand sign, then Archforce went off. Just recently, Straxus had informed him that the Terrorcons were supposedly killed after battling Computron and Defensor, only for Soundwave to detect five energy signatures emerging out of a space bridge portal. Straxus had to be Shockwave's accomplice. All of the pieces pointed to this fact. "Scrapper, begin rebuilding the Space Bridge. I have business I must attend to on Cybertron. Starscream will provide you with what materials you require." He told Scrapper as he entered his personal quarters.

"At once, Lord Megatron." Scrapper replied as he then changed to his loader mode to gather the other constructicons.

"If Straxus believes that his involvement with Shockwave's schemes is going unnoticed, he is sorely mistaken." Megatron growled. It was now clear that the threat to his dominance was greater than he imagined, and that a prolonged civil war within the Decepticons could give the Autobots an opportunity to turn the tides of the entire war. Destroying this threat was now of utmost importance to Megatron and his loyalists...


	10. Display of Force

**The Combiner Wars rage on as the Autobots and Decepticons harness the power of the Enigma of Combination to create powerful super-robots. While Megatron may have an advantage over his foes in numbers, a sinister threat lurks on Cybertron as Shockwave and Governor Straxus work in secret to build their own combiner army for Megatron. After this revelation was brought to light, Megatron prepares to move against this threat from within, and the Autobots continue to develop and refine the Enigma of Combination with the hope of making more powerful combiners to stand against the Decepticons' overwhelming strength in numbers, all while Shockwave prepares to make moves of his own...**

* * *

Scrapper and the Constructicons were sent on a mission by Megatron to steal materials from a construction site outside of Wichita, Kansas to rebuild their space bridge as a part of his plan. Megatron had recently discovered that Straxus was in league with Shockwave, sending across the space bridge not one, but two combiner teams. He was also part of Shockwave's original plan to use Archforce during Megatron's attack on Kansas City. It was paramount that Straxus be dealt with before he could rally more Decepticons against Megatron, whose ideas lead to the very founding of the faction. The work day was just beginning as the workers were starting their shift. Using the clamor of the early morning rush, the six green construction machines were able to slip onto the site relatively unnoticed. The foreman of the site, however, saw this and was suspicious. He stepped out of his truck and marched off to confront the operators of these suspicious machines. "Hey, you there! Stop! I didn't order any more iron!" He shouted as he climbed the ladder and threw open the door to the cab to find no one in the driver's seat. Scrapper, seeing his cover had been blown, then changed to his robot mode, which signaled the other five to do the same. Everyone was shocked as to what had happened as the Constructicons pointed their blasters at the humans.

"Out of our way, fleshbag, or else this might get ugly!" Scrapper growled as he held the foreman by his shirt. He feared for his life as he looked Scrapper in his eyes behind his glowing red visor. The leader of the Constructicons then dropped the human to the ground as he then turned to begin pillaging building supplies from the site.

"We'll be taking some of your supplies, and if anyone even thinks about calling for help, I'll squeeze you 'till you pop!" Bonecrusher added as he clenched his fist to intimidate the humans. Scavenger loaded up girders in his excavator mode into Long Haul's dump bed, while Hook held more with his crane arm and Mixmaster carried some on his shoulders. All of a sudden, a ground bridge portal opened up and through it came Prowl and a squad of Autobots.

"Take 'em!" He barked as he waved his hand to signal the attack. Tracks, Hound, Smokescreen, and Skids then opened fire with a furious salvo of machine gun and blaster fire, while Prowl, Jazz, Brawn, and Sideswipe advanced to engage the marauding Constructions servo to servo. Scrapper relayed a signal and suddenly Starscream, the seekers, and a squadron of Jet Vehicons swooped in from above and strafed the Autobots' forward thrust.

"We'll handle this!" Silverbolt boomed as he and the Aerialbots then rapidly changed to their jet modes and blasted into the air to provide cover to their comrades and opened fire in response to the Decepticons' assault. Sideswipe deflected Skywarp's laser fire, but was caught off guard as he used his teleport power.

"Too slow!" He the battle raged, Scrapper and the Constructicons escaped with the steel they required while Soundwave, orbiting over the battle, opened a portal for the Constructicons to escape through back to the Nemesis. Starscream and the other Decepticons then held the Autobots at bay for a few more minutes until they then took back off and flew into another portal with Soundwave. The Decepticons had been repulsed, but Prowl was now left with questions. Why here? Why were they stealing building materials? Were they just making mischief, a diversion for an Energon raid? These questions buzzed in his head as he took his squad back through the portal, leaving Ratchet, Jazz, Trailbreaker, and Smokescreen behind to tend to any injured humans and clear away any collateral damage.

* * *

When Starscream, Scrapper, and the rest of their team returned to the Nemesis, Megatron ordered them to his location outside about half a mile from the ship. "What is it you wish of us, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Did you procure the materials necessary to fully repair the space bridge, Scrapper?" Megatron turned to them.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. The rest of the Constructicons are at work on it as we speak." Scrapper answered. The Constructicons were able to gather all of the materials they needed to finish the repairs on the space bridge which would allow them to launch an attack on Polyhex to stop Straxus.

"Excellent." Megatron purred. A few minutes prior, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Blastoff, and Vortex had all been uploaded with the Enigma of Combination and were testing their combined form. "Behold, Bruticus." Starscream and Scrapper indeed beheld the imposing combination of the Combaticons. With his massive strength he was able to smash a pile of ice to pieces with a single punch.

"_**BRUTICUS...UNSTOPPABLE!**" _He roared at the top of his voice box, and after his feat of strength he returned to Megatron's side.

"Shockwave may know that Straxus is compromised on Cybertron. We must keep our guard up. You will play a vital role in snuffing out these sparks of dissent before they engulf the Decepticon faction in chaos, Combaticons." Megatron said as Bruticus dismantled. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game in moving against this threat from within his own faction. Dividing his attention between his enemies would leave him vulnerable to attack from both, but he a lot to gain if he was successful against Straxus and Shockwave's treacherous alliance.

"Of course, Lord Megatron!" Onslaught agreed.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense, Optimus. Why did the Decepticons attack where they did?" Prowl said after debriefing Optimus when they returned to the Ark.

"Given the targets the Decepticons have attacked-an Air Force Base, a pulp wood plant, a jet aircraft factory, electrical stations-I agree, it is especially perplexing. However, the Decepticons have unknowingly laid a clue as to their intentions. Do you remember during our first encounter with Shockwave at the aircraft plant?" Optimus replied.

"Of course I do!" Prowl said.

"Shockwave and the Constructicons were procuring metal alloys that were to be used for the construction of those aircraft. Shortly after the battle in Kansas City, Wheeljack and Perceptor analyzed wreckage from the space bridge receiver and found trace amounts of those same metals. The humans refer to these substances as 'rare earth' metals, and they make up the majority of the materials used in their technology. Perhaps it would not be too much to suggest that the Decepticons utilized these materials to the same end." Optimus elaborated. Prowl was thoroughly convinced by Optimus' arguments, but something still did not fit, but the answer to this mystery would come from an unexpected place. Meanwhile, at Shockwave's headquarters in the Australian outback, Seawing was monitoring a human news feed of the skirmish between the Autobots and Megatron's Decepticons in Wichita earlier that day.

"Commander, I think you'll like this." He told Shockwave. Shockwave came to analyze the reports of the skirmish. Seawing watched as Shockwave seemed to audibly ponder these events.

"Megatron's plan is all too obvious." Shockwave said, coldly. "It is quite possible that he was able to discover the connection between Straxus and myself. The space bridge I built for him was destroyed at the battle of Kansas city, but it is apparent that he was able to repair it to some extent and he knows that the only way for him given his circumstances to get to Cybertron is to use it. Megatron has already conducted his own display of force to this planet, but Optimus Prime defeated him. Now the pieces are in place for us to put on a display of force of our own."

"You aren't saying..." Seawing gasped.

"Indeed, gather the others. We leave immediately." Shockwave replied to Seawing. The Seacon did as Shockwave ordered and gathered the rest of his teammates and the Terrorcons, who all then followed Shockwave toward the target of his choosing. At the Nemesis, the ship's long range scanners picked up twelve Decepticon energy signatures on the move.

"Lord Megatron, scans indicate a cluster of Decepticon energy signatures at these coordinates." Soundwave reported to Megatron on the bridge. The scanners indicated that Shockwave and his Decepticons were in Melbourne, Australia. Megatron stroked his chin for a moment.

"Shockwave...gather our troops. We may have let him escape one time, but never again!" Megatron declared, fiercely, pounding his fist on the screen. The suddenness of his movements prompted all of the other Decepticons on the bridge who bore witness to the event to scramble to the hangar with all haste. Megatron gathered the Constructicons, Predacons, Stunticons, Combaticons, Starscream and the seekers, Bludgeon, Dreadwing, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Lockdown, Soundwave and his scout force, Blackout, and several battalions of Vehicons to deal with Shockwave, the Terrorcons, and the Seacons.

* * *

In Melbourne, Shockwave and his Decepticons were causing chaos. People ran as they razed the city before them. Flames and smoke rose from the wreckage as humans fled in terror.

"Hahaha! I can't wait to taste humans!" Hun-Gurr cackled as he ripped a car in half between his two mouths.

"Eww, gross! Why would you want to eat them when you could just squish them!" Sinnertwin replied.

"Do as you wish with the humans, so long as Megatron is lured to us." Shockwave said, coldly. Close by the Seacons emerged out of the Yarra River to terrorize the riverfront.

"Where are those bloody Autobots?!" A man exclaimed as he hid under a table. Suddely, a space bridge portal opened up as Snaptrap slashed through a building, then an energy blast spewed out of the portal and hit the Seacon Commander in the arm, knocking him down. The humans who saw this cheered, thinking that the Autobots had arrived to put a stop to the carnage, but they were dead wrong as Megatron and his Decepticons appeared instead.

"Hmm. The humans are cheering for us? Perhaps we should put on a show for them; DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" Megatron roared, then his Decepticons charged through the portal. Shockwave saw Megatron coming and his eye glowed. Megatron stared him down and raised his fist, signaling the Decepticons to halt.

"Lord Megatron. We meet again at last." Shockwave said, coldly. Megatron scowled, intensely. "I can feel the rage inside you. You regret letting me live."

"I regret nothing!" Megatron retorted, furiously.

"The Decepticons deserve better. When we finally had the Autobots cornered on Cybertron, you went on a fool's quest in pursuit of Optimus Prime! The war could have reached its logical conclusion had you not been in command." Shockwave told Megatron.

"The war will only end when I want it to, even if it goes on for the rest of eternity!" Megatron shouted. Shockwave's taunts had obviously gotten to Megatron, as he was how seething with blistering rage.

"And what if it does? Should you manage to defeat me, others will see the fruitlessness of this eternal war you speak of and the Decepticons will plunge even further into chaos, then the Autobots will win and yours will be a meaningless death." Shockwave said. Shockwave's logic seemed to be airtight. The war had already raged on for four million years and at last the Decepticons had an opportunity to destroy their enemies or at the very least end the war with the Autobots on their terms, but Megatron could only be satisfied if he killed Optimus Prime and in their hour of triumph he and his most loyal followers pursued their sworn enemy across space when they could have just as easily let Optimus Prime and his handful of Autobots slip through their servos, powerless in any attempt at retaking Cybertron. It was for this reason that Shockwave swore to install himself as the new leader of the Decepticons and finally end the war with Cybertron and the rest of the galaxy under his rule.

"Then by all means, show me that you deserve it!" Megatron finally shouted as he fired a blast of his fusion cannon at full power...


	11. Counterattack

**Shockwave and his Decepticon splinter cell have ravaged Melbourne, Australia and now stand face to face against Megatron and his forces, prepared to do battle in Shockwave's bid for leadership of the Decepticons with everything on the line. Tensions reach a boiling point as the Decepticon Civil War begins in earnest. Meanwhile, as the Autobots discover the rift between Megatron and Shockwave, Optimus Prime realizes that their chance to counterattack has presented itself and how it may very well set them on the path to securing a decisive victory in the Combiner Wars, that is if they can survive the Decepticon threat which has now multiplied...**

* * *

Early the next morning, Prowl tore into the barracks in his police car mode with his sirens blaring and lights flashing. "As Sergeant Padlock told me in basic training once; BOOT YOUR RAMS AND GRAB YOUR CAMS! WE'VE GOT A DEVELOPING SITUATION!" Everyone sluggishly drug themselves off of their racks. Bumblebee was roused from sleep mode when he heard Ironhide hoist himself off of his rack and grab his lubricator and greased his joints.

"Normally I'd be the one yelling at everyone to get out of bed in the dead of night." He groaned. Once fully awake, the Autobots converged on the bridge where Optimus and Prowl briefed them of their mission.

"The Decepticons are attacking Melbourne, Australia, but that's not all of it. Human news reports picked up this." Prowl said, then Teletraan 1 showed the footage of Megatron and Shockwave firing at one another and the resulting explosion as it leveled almost everything in sight. Despite everything they had just seen, the Autobots had very little knowledge of what was going on between the rival Decepticon factions now at war with themselves. The only thing that mattered was stopping them and protecting the humans.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus said, and with that the Autobots readied their gear and changed to vehicle mode and Teletraan 1 opened a ground bridge portal to Melbourne as Optimus Prime lead the Autobots' charge into the unknown.

* * *

There, Megatron and Shockwave reeled from the tremendous explosion the collision of their blasts had created. Much of the surrounding city had been nearly flattened by the explosion. "Is that all you've got, Shockwave?" Megatron grunted as he got back up.

"Of course not, I am not a fool enough to underestimate you a second time. My last attack seemed to be successful enough in weakening you. Terrorcons, Seacons, initiate combination sequences!" Shockwave replied as he then turned to the Terrorcons and Seacons.

"Terrorcons, grrr, form ABOMINUS!" Hun-Gurr roared, then he and the rest of his team transformed and coalesced into their colossal form of Abominus.

"You heard him! Seacons, combine!" Snaptrap shouted at his teammates. Snaptrap, Skalor, Seawing, Tentakill, Overbite, and Nautilator then drew together to form their own combined form. The giant then awakened.

"Pirahnacon...combination complete!" He boomed. Megatron was amused, then he turned to Scrapper, Motormaster, Onslaught, and Razorclaw to launch his counterattack.

"Apparently not. Do it!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" They replied.

"Constructicons, merge!"

"Stunticons, merge!"

"Predacons, merge!"

"Combaticons, merge!" the four team leaders commanded to their comrades, then twenty one robots transformed and merged together to create four giants, Devastator, Menasor, Predaking, and Bruticus. Abominus and Pirahnacon were outnumbered two to one, but such a disadvantage would not make Shockwave back down in the slightest because for him, the battle had only just begun. Suddenly, another portal opened and Optimus and all of the Autobots of the Ark came charging through.

"It's the Autobots! DESTROY THEM!" Megatron shouted to the rest of the Decepticons, and with that a free for all had begun between the Autobots, the Decepticons, and Shockwave's splinter faction. The city was gripped in the swirling chaos of the battle between the three factions as everyone fought with unrivaled tenacity against each other. The Autobots were beginning to think that they could not stop the fighting between the Decepticons.

"Ratchet, Prowl, Inferno, evacuate the humans!" Optimus said as he fired his rifle, then cut down a Vehicon that came in close.

"On it!" Prowl replied as he changed to vehicle mode and then began directing fleeing humans away from the battle, while Ratchet worked with emergency workers to tend to any human casualties and Inferno set to work dousing fires and performing search and rescue operations to find humans trapped in the rubble from the explosion.

* * *

The battle between the Autobots and Megatron and Shockwave's Decepticons was like nothing no one had ever witnessed, human or Cybertronian. An all out battle raged between the three competing factions and only the strongest would prevail. Pirahnacon dueled with Menasor and Predaking. "You're a fool if you think you can defeat both of us!" Predaking snarled.

"Then how about you test that theory! RRRAAAH!" Pirahnacon replied as he swung his massive sword and the two crossed their swords to block the attack, and while he was distracted Bruticus trampled his way towards them, ready to land a deadly blow on his opponent, but he jumped into the air. This move, however made him vulnerable to a third combatant, Superion, who was able to hit him with a shot from his air cannon.

"Bet you didn't see that coming! Now that you're all in one place, it'll be easy to take you all at the same time! SUPERIO-BURST, SONIC BOOM!" Superion shouted as he then unleashed his Sonic Boom attack when he clapped his hands together and released a concussive blast of air which sent the four flying and splashing into the Yarra River, then he dusted his hands off with satisfaction. Close by Ironhide blasted a Vehicon through the chest with his shotguns, then tackling one and using him as a shield to block incoming fire and a scimitar strike from Blitzwing that would have impaled him.

"Quick thinking, Ironhide! If only your body could match!"

"Underestimating me is a mistake that many haven't survived to learn from!" Ironhide replied, but then before he could counterattack Blitzwing was hit by a missile from Jetfire, who then changed to robot mode and fired blasts of superheated plasma which melted straight through a tank Vehicon's armor and then he used his jet boots to propel himself fast enough to land a powerful flying kick straight in Blitzwing's face, shattering his visor and sending him flying back

"I'm getting tired of having to save you, Ironhide!" He chuckled.

"So am I." Ironhide growled. Close by, Sideswipe swung his blades too quickly to be seen as he diced apart one Vehicon after the next in he and his twin Sunstreaker's, everlasting rivalry for the most Decepticon takedowns in each battle they went through. One of his next victims was about to throw a grenade while he was distracted, but Trailbreaker saw this and while he held back an attack from Rumble and Frenzy as they pounded away on his shield with their pile drivers he fired his hand blaster to project a remote shield around Sideswipe. The grenade exploded, but the shrapnel was deflected off of it straight into the Vehicon who threw it and his perforated husk then collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks for the save, Trailbreaker!" Sideswipe called to his comrade, and to thank him he swooped in and kicked Rumble and Frenzy away.

"Right back at you! Hey, didn't I hear Sunstreaker is in the lead today?" Trailbreaker asked, jokingly.

"Yeah right!" Sideswipe replied as he then dashed off to stay ahead of his twin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Megatron, and Shockwave all stood each other down. The energy between them was palpable, as if their confrontation was inevitable. No one was sure who was going to make the first move, and everyone was ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"Optimus Prime, we meet again." Shockwave said. "It is quite a shame that I will have to kill you this encounter."

"Shockwave, you will be brought to justice for your crimes against this planet!" Optimus boomed.

"Is that so? Then I pass judgement upon myself, and I am guilty as charged!" Shockwave retorted. "Stay out of my way, Optimus Prime. Megatron is my only objective."

"It is my oath to the people of this planet to defend them from any threat you may pose, and your power struggle is no exception!" Optimus replied. "I'll take you all on!" He roared as he then swooped into the fray to do battle with both Megatron and Shockwave as their chaotic battle began. All three combatants fought like never before. Blades swung, blasters fired, and explosions burst as the three commanders clashed in a test of strength like they had never faced before. In spite of this Optimus, in his infinite determination, was steadily overpowering Megatron and Shockwave.

"He's too powerful! The probability of victory is dropping by multiple orders of magnitude!" Shockwave said. He was thrown back several hundred feet from where Optimus and Megatron were fighting and he realized that he had to do the unthinkable. Optimus was indeed too powerful for him to fight off on his own and have to deal with Megatron at the same time. Optimus and Megatron clashed their swords and in one strike Megatron's blade was shattered and he was knocked off of his feet.

"You are beaten, Megatron." Optimus said, firmly as the amber glow of his sword shone against Megatron's head. Shockwave watched all of this and as he witnessed what was taking place before him, he meticulously calculated his next course of action. His first option was to allow Optimus to capture Megatron, thereby clearing the way for him to take command, but the risks far outweighed the benefits. The Autobots would undoubtedly show Megatron mercy and spare his life, for a time at least. With that, his only other option was to rescue his enemy and call a truce until they could defeat Optimus together, then he would resume his plans to snuff out Megatron's spark and finally take command of the Decepticons. With his new course of action determined, Shockwave aimed his hand cannon at Optimus and he fired a blast of energy straight into Optimus' side.

"ARGH!" Optimus groaned as he fell over into a pile of rubble.

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed as he looked and saw a string of smoke issuing from the barrel of Shockwave's cannon and his single eye glowing. He knew that something was going on inside Shockwave's head.

"Megatron, due to the nature of my plans it is crucial that you remain alive." Shockwave finally said to him as he walked over to his rival and offered him a hand. Megatron was confused and a bit suspicious as to his adversary's intentions. "In short, I propose a truce until Optimus Prime and the Autobots are routed. Make no mistake, the Decepticon Civil War will continue." Megatron had no quarrel with these terms, as long as it meant that he would stay alive long enough to fight another day.

"And when that time does arrive, yours will join Archforce's head my throne!" Megatron replied as he took Shockwave's hand. For the time, Shockwave had managed to call Megatron's bluff. "Decepticons, until I say otherwise, Shockwave's splinter faction has called a truce. Our first and only target is the Autobots!" Megatron radioed his troops. The Autobots' hopes of winning against their fractured enemy were dashed in an instant. Optimus was confused as well, but none of that mattered as they drew their weapons and launched a blistering counterattack against Optimus and the Autobots, but not before Optimus used his wrist communicator to send a distress signal to the Ark, which then relayed it to Cybertron...

* * *

On Cybertron, Ultra Magnus and Kup were with Perceptor in his lab, where six volunteers lay on circuit slabs and had cortical psychic patches attached to the back of their heads. "This will only hurt for a nanocyle." Wing, Waver, Dash, Tacker, Mach, and Tackle braced themselves as Perceptor then threw the switch and began to upload the Enigma of Combination into their brain modules. In a few seconds, the procedure was complete, then Perceptor took them outside to show Ultra Magnus and Kup the fruits of some of his and the Technobots' innovation. "Multiforce, combine!" Perceptor called, and with that the six Autobots combined into three larger robots, Wingwaver, Dashtacker, and Machtackle, who then transformed and merged into one even larger form. Ultra Magnus and Kup were awestruck at this new power.

"Landcross online." He announced.

"Incredible." Ultra Magnus gasped.

"With a little bit more testing, he'll be ready to send over to Optimus Prime." Perceptor said. Ultra Magnus' wrist communicator then blinked and it showed the distress signal Optimus had sent him minutes before.

"This is bad! Optimus needs our help on Earth! I'll get Hoist and Grapple to fire up the space bridge. Kup, I want you to stay behind and keep an eye on everything. I'll get Nightbeat to assemble a strike team." Ultra Magnus barked.

"On it!" Kup replied, and in an instant Ultra Magnus and his Autobots were in a race against time. Perched on a building nearby, Wingspan and Pounce, two Decepticon spies, saw this.

"We have to report this to Lord Straxus!" They said, urgently. With that, the battle was about to intensify, and only the strongest would prevail...


	12. Renewed Offensive

**In a desperate attempt to save face, Shockwave calls a truce with Megatron after Optimus Prime and the Autobots launch an overwhelming counterattack in the Battle of Melbourne. As the Decepticons join forces, the Autobots are set on the defensive and Optimus Prime sends a distress call to Cybertron. On their home world, Ultra Magnus and the Autobots of Autobase Iacon prepare to once again bridge across to Earth in support of their brothers in arms, all while Straxus sees an opportunity to mount an excursion to Earth in support of his allies as well...**

* * *

Pounce and Wingspan returned to Straxus' command center in Polyhex to report their findings. "Pounce, Wingspan-report." Straxus told them. They transformed from their beast modes and stood before Straxus.

"Lord Straxus, here it is." Pounce said, then he pulled out a handheld projector which contained their findings. Straxus was intrigued when he saw Ultra Magnus receive the distress signal from Optimus on Earth.

"Something must be happening on Earth, Shockwave has been keeping me in the dark. Gather a team to investigate. We leave immediately." Straxus told them as he sat up from his chair.

"Yes, Governor!" Pounce and Wingspan said, and they hastily went to muster a strike force.

* * *

Back on Earth, Optimus Prime and the Autobots of the Ark were overwhelmed by Megatron and Shockwave's alliance. "Give up, Optimus! There's nothing you can do to stop us now!" Megatron cackled. Optimus Prime, battered and beaten, fought on regardless of his enemies' taunts.

"If there is still a spark in my body, I will always fight you, Megatron!" Optimus roared as he bounded towards Megatron and Shockwave. Nearby Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet strafed Superion with an unrelenting torrent of machine gun fire.

"Fall! Fall!" Starscream shrieked as he then changed to robot mode and fired his null ray cannons at his face. Superion raised his hand to block the attack and the result was his right arm being rendered useless.

"I can't move!" He exclaimed as he tried to fend off the seekers as they swarmed around him. Down below, Abominus had separated into the Terrorcons and they were fighting against Cliffjumper and Smokescreen, who had already suffered grievous wounds at their hands.

"Mmmm! You taste delicious! I can't wait to devour you whole!" Hun-Gurr growled, hungrily after he had bitten a large chunk of Smokescreen's leg off.

"Stay back, you monsters!" Cliffjumper shouted as he fired his pistol. The tables had turned against the Autobots as they were losing the battle and Optimus could tell as he raggedly fought on against Megatron and Shockwave.

"Come now, Optimus, you deserve to die with more dignity, but if you surrender to me I will spare the lives of your troops." Megatron said. Of course Optimus wasn't going to surrender to Megatron so easily again. Megatron had no other options left to end the battle and his truce with Shockwave, and decided to then point his fusion cannon at Optimus and finish him with a blast at 100 percent. An orb of purple energy gathered in the barrel of his fusion cannon and Optimus prepared to meet his fate until suddenly a space bridge portal opened and disgorged Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Hosehead, Siren, Mirage, Pipes, Windcharger, Tailgate, Outback, Seaspray, Cosmos, the Multiforce, Protectobots, and the Technobots. Ultra Magnus then ran to help Optimus, taking his hammer and swinging it with all of his might at Megatron. The hammer smashed into Megatron's chest, making him cough up energon as he fired his fusion cannon into the air.

"Ultra Magnus, I see you received my distress call." Optimus said to his lieutenant.

"And just in time too. It seems we have another Kansas City on our hands." Ultra Magnus replied, seriously. Optimus then grabbed his sword and ax, while Ultra Magnus brandished his hammer and the two prepared to take on their enemy.

"Protectobots, form Defensor!" Hotspot said, and as he commanded the Protectobots merged together into their combined form, and with pinpoint accuracy he blasted Starscream and his seekers out of the air and away from Superion, then he helped his fellow combiner to his feet.

"Thanks for the assist. So, you're Defensor, I assume?" Superion asked as he took Defensor's hand. A pulse of energy then coursed through his arm which had been hit by Starsceam's null rays and he instantly regained full control of it.

"That should fix that up." Defensor replied, and while they had their backs turned Bruticus charged in from behind. "Look out!" Superion exclaimed as he saw Bruticus attacking from behind. Defensor bolted around cleared himself from Superion's path as he fired his Air Cannon at Bruticus, sending him flying back as he smashed into a building which collapsed on top of him. "I guess we're even now, huh Defensor?" Superion said, lightly. Nearby, Landcross came to Smokescreen and Cliffjumper's rescue as he fired a blast from his pike-rifle which dispatched the attacking Terrorcons.

"Landcross to the rescue!" He announced as he picked up the two Autobots and carried them to safety.

"Look out!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as a gigantic fist came flying in. The Terrorcons had transformed back into Abominus to do battle against Landcross and to finally finish off the two Autobots he held in his hand.

"I'll tear you apart!" Abominus roared as he grappled with Landcross, but his opponent had an idea. He separated into Wingwaver, Tackerdash, and Machtackle, the three smaller combined forms of the individual members of the Multiforce.

"We'll hold him off, get them to safety, Wingwaver!" Machtackle called. Wingwaver then carried Smokescreen to safety while Cliffjumper provided cover fire.

"Don't think you can escape me that easily!" Abominus shouted, but as he tossed Machtackle and Tackerdash aside and ran to catch up with them Computron stepped in and uppercut Abominus away.

"Haha! That's the stuff!" Smokescreen cheered. Once Autobot reinforcements arrived the battle again turned in their favor as Superion, Defensor, Computron, and Landcross took the fight to Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Predaking, Abominus, and Pirahnacon, but not before yet another space bridge portal opened up and Straxus and a company of Decepticons arrived, perched on a building where they saw Shockwave and Megatron facing Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"Shockwave, what are you playing at?!" Straxus radioed his accomplice, furiously. Shockwave received his call and replied,

"After I performed a battery of meticulous calculations all signs pointed to the fact that for us to eventually dethrone Megatron I would have to temporarily join forces with him. I will explain the details later."

"That doesn't matter right now, you and your troops pull out! We're going back to Cybertron!" Straxus replied.

"Affirmative. It seems, Megatron, that our truce is over. Until we meet again, my lord. Abominus, Pirahnacon, to me!" Shockwave said as he blasted Megatron in shoulder with his hand cannon, then he changed to his satellite cannon mode and jetted off with Pirahnacon and Abominus following him, then they joined Straxus as they then retreated over the space bridge back to Polyhex on Cybertron. Seeing that he was outmatched yet again, Megatron called to the Decepticons,

"DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!" Heeding his orders, the Decepticons quickly pulled out of the battle and retreated into an awaiting portal opened by Soundwave with his communications uplink to the receiver on the Nemesis. "Soundwave, begin making preparations for our assault on Polyhex." Megatron told him.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered, then the Decepticons withdrew from the city and the battle was over. As the guns fell silent, the Autobots paused for a moment to take in the sheer destruction their battle had wrought.

"Let's get back to the Ark." Optimus said to Ultra Magus, and he sent a signal to Teletraan 1 to open a ground bridge portal to their base. It had been a long, brutal battle, but the Autobots had come out on top, and now they realized that Megatron wasn't the only threat to them.

* * *

On Cybertron, Shockwave was being lambasted by Straxus in his command center. "Shockwave, you idiot! Couldn't you have told me about your plans back on Earth?"

"Logically speaking, I thought it best to hide my intentions from you. Had we launched an attack together, Megatron would be in a position to kill one or both of us and cut short our ambitions we have fought so hard to keep alive." Shockwave replied, calmly. "You wouldn't want our efforts to go to waste?"

"You say that you're a logically minded 'bot, yet you make all of these reckless gambles." Straxus said.

"Indeed, but what you fail to realize, Straxus is that while my decisions may seem reckless in the short term, they are all intricately calculated facets of my greater designs for the long term. It takes great foresight to lead an army, something Megatron lacks sorely, and why I should rightfully lead the Decepticons." Shockwave told his partner. Straxus, seeing that he had been put in his place, accepted Shockwave's rhetoric and decided to change the subject.

"In other news, more and more combiners are coming online. It will only be a matter of time until we have enough power to defeat Megatron..." Straxus reported to his commander.

* * *

At the Ark, John-Richard, Harris, and Jessie had come to see the Autobots after they returned from the battle in Melbourne. "Optimus, you're back!" John-Richard said, excitedly.

"I am glad to see you as well." Optimus replied, warmly.

"Well, you missed the action down under!" Bumblebee chuckled to his human partner. Harris and Jessie were equally glad to see Skids and Arcee, but some of the Autobots were handling the revelation of the Decepticon Civil War differently than others.

"Is it true that the Decepticons are fighting among themselves?" Harris asked Skids. Skids paused for a minute and thought about how he might answer Harris' question.

"That's right. Things are getting dangerous, now we really have to watch our backs out there." Skids replied. With all of this happening, he began to wonder about how he was going to protect his fellow Autobots and his human friend.

"For the time being, Ultra Magnus and some of his Autobots will be staying here on Earth. Make them feel welcome." Optimus told the Autobots of the Ark.

"What is this place, a bed and breakfast? First Elita One and her crew and now this." Jessie joked.

"Would you rather have Megatron looking for a place to stay?" Arcee replied.

"Fair enough." Jessie said. Kup lead the Technobots and a few more Autobots back to Cybertron where he would resume command in Ultra Magnus' absence, while the remainders under the City Commander would stay with Optimus and company and Defensor and Landcross would stay on Earth with Optimus and his team after they left to help in the fight against Megatron's combiners. The Autobots on Earth were now three to four against the Decepticons, but now that Shockwave and Straxus had entered the fray and had many dozens more in production, it seemed both sides were about to be overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. The Combiner Wars had now escalated dramatically, and every side was beginning to grasp how much was at stake...

* * *

At the Nemesis, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream and the seekers, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Bludgeon, Slipstream, Dreadwing, Blackout, all of their combiners, and most of their Vehicons were prepared for the assault on Polyhex, and in preparation for such an event, all of the Nemesis' Vehicons were painted with Megatron's general color palette to avoid friendly fire. "Our forces are ready, Lord Megatron." Soundwave reported.

"Excellent. Open the space bridge!" Megatron said. Soundwave opened a portal with the coordinates for Straxus' citadel in Polyhex. Before they bridged across, Megatron addressed his forces.

"Decepticons, this will be Shockwave's first and last act of treachery! Your only target is him and his accomplice, Straxus. Anyone who stands in our way will be crushed!" He then turned to the portal and he pointed his sword out. "ATTACK!" He shouted, and the Decepticons charged through. Outside the gates of Straxus' citadel in Polyhex, some of his Vehicons manning the defenses saw the portal open and Megatron and his Decepticons pouring out of it.

"It's Megatron!" One exclaimed before he was blown to pieces by a burst of electricity from Thundercracker. The defending forces retaliated against Megatron's onslaught, but were soon quickly overrun. One radioed the command center,

"Lord Straxus, Commander Shockwave, it's Megatron! He's attackin-AARGH!" He cried as Megatron himself slashed the hapless trooper apart, then deflected laser blasts from others.

"Megatron." Shockwave said. He was expecting his rival to make such a move once he found out about the connection between him and Straxus. "Send all available units to the gate. Activate the combiners that have been completed." As their forces began to mobilize to counter Megatron's attacks, Straxus was quite pleased.

"In the midst of all of this chaos, I can make a move of my own..." He murmured to himself.


	13. The Determination of Lord Megatron

**Megatron and Shockwave's short-lived truce ends as Ultra Magnus and Autobot reinforcements from Cybertron arrive to relieve Optimus Prime and his forces on Earth in an Autobot victory at the battle of Melbourne. Meanwhile, Megatron and his forces launch an all-out assault on Straxus' citadel in Polyhex with the goal of wiping out the dissidents within and restoring order to the Decepticons, but Shockwave and Straxus have no intention of coming quietly in the face of his attack...**

* * *

The second battle of the Decepticon Civil War had begun as Megatron and his troops bridged across to Cybertron to destroy the dissident forces of Shockwave and Straxus, held up inside the citadel at the center of the city. Shockwave had been a thorn in Megatron's side for quite some time now, a threat he was all too determined to remove.

"Those who defy Megatron will be eliminated!" Soundwave said as he launched his scouts off of his wings who then changed to their robot and beast modes to attack the dissidents.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Soundwave!" Rumble chimed in as he caved another Vehicon's torso in. Ravage mauled one after the next, then Laserbeak and Buzzsaw finished them off with blasts of eye lasers and precise beak strikes. Overhead, Starscream and his seekers were up against Skyquake, Needlenose, Windsweeper, Space Case, Hooligan, Fearswoop, Snare, Talon, Fearswoop, and other air assets defending the citadel from above.

"This isn't personal, Skyquake! You're just in the way!" Starscream told his fellow Decepticon as the fierce dogfight swirled around them.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll be able to power down better tonight after consciously killing one of my own!" Skyquake replied as he transformed to robot mode and jetted towards Starscream.

"Who said you were going to survive this?" He replied as he changed to robot mode as well and kicked Skyquake in the chest, back flipping off of him and then unleashing a burst of null rays. Ramjet smashed through one jet Vehicon after the next with his nosecone, while Blitzwing used his jet mode machine guns to blast apart more when suddenly a laser blast perforated his wing and he plummeted out of the sky.

"Blitzwing!" Ramjet exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, just worry about the poor spark who fired that blast!" The triple changer replied. He then changed from jet mode to tank mode. Down below, Ruckus was wildly fired his pistol at one of Megatron's Vehicons. He seemed not to care about whether or not he actually hit his target, instead chucking the pistol at his enemy's face

"GRAHH! I'll tear you apart!" He snarled as he then ripped out the Vehicon's insides with his bare servos and in a nearly orgasmic manner he ran his energon stained servos down his face, then looked up and saw Blitzwing's T-72 tank mode dropping like a stone on top of him.

"I'm gonna smash you flat!" Blitzwing laughed as he came crashing down on top of Ruckus. The impact, for all intensive purposes, killed him, but Blitzwing wasn't as diligent in ensuring his enemy's death.

* * *

In the command center, Shockwave and Straxus monitored the situation. "It's not looking good, Commander. The hulls are piling up!" A Vehicon told him.

"Where are those combiners you promised me, Straxus?" Shockwave said, looking visibly angry.

"They'll be ready, I promise." Straxus replied, defensively. It was becoming apparent that their partnership was now becoming strained, as the other Decepticons present could sense the palpable tension between the two as their conspiracy against Megatron was now falling apart. Their only hope was to awaken the army of combiners within the fortress to turn the tides against Megatron and overwhelm his forces. Back at the site of the battle, Megatron, Soundwave, Bludgeon, Dreadwing, and many of their ground forces were held up by the artillery emplacements atop the walls.

"Starscream, destroy the wall's defenses!" Megatron radioed his Air Commander.

"Right away, Lord Megatron! We have a new target!" Starscream replied as he then lead his seekers in for an air strike on the walls surrounding the citadel. Megatron knew that ranged weapons would have no effect on the shield generators of the wall itself, but the antipersonnel and anti-air artillery on top of it were vulnerable to attack now that Megatron controlled the airspace above the battlefield. Starscream and the seekers screamed in abreast of one another, launching their payloads and destroying the gun emplacements. With one obstacle removed from their path, the Constructicons were next into the fray.

"Constructicons, merge for the kill!" Megatron roared over the gunfire and explosions. The six Constructicons quickly transformed and combined into Devastator, who then pounded on the walls surrounding the Citadel until he finally reached inside the hole he had made and tore down the wall. "Their defenses are broken, let the slaughter begin!" Megatron called, rallying his troops to his side as they poured through the crack in the wall.

* * *

"They're breaking through, send in the reinforcements!" Straxus said. He then turned to Leozack, one of his subordinates.

"Right away, Governor." He replied, then he spoke into his wrist communicator to relay their orders for deployment. "Prepare to move out, all of you!" He told his teammates, then he sprinted downstairs to join up with Guyhawk, Nightscream, Killbison, Drillhorn, Jallguar, and the other combiner teams as they set out to stop Megatron's offensive in its tracks. Outside, Megatron and his forces fought on against the defenses of the citadel. While Straxus and Leozack gathered their combiners in preparation for a counterattack, Shockwave decided to confront Megatron and his forces directly. As they mowed down the guards to the main entrance of the citadel, Megatron saw Shockwave's satellite cannon mode streak in and wipe out dozens of his troops at a time with a single blast, then he changed to robot mode and landed. Megatron turned around to see his rival standing before him once again. Now there would be no truces, just life and death.

"Your boldness never fails to disappoint, Megatron." Shockwave complimented his rival. "But it will do you no good! It would be most logical that you instead relinquish leadership of the Decepticons to me, but that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Megatron let out a laugh at Shockwave's bargain.

"That's rich! I could even call it illogical!" Megatron retorted, then Predaking, Menasor, and Bruticus formed from their component teams. Shockwave parried this as dozens of combiners suddenly emerged from the staging area behind the citadel. Megatron and his four combiners were hopelessly outnumbered by Shockwave's army. Determined not to falter, Megatron shouted to his troops, "DESTROY THEM, LEAVE NOT ONE STANDING!" Liokaiser, Pirahnacon, Abominus, Monstructor, Ruination, Battle Gaia, Infernocus, Horenduss, Velossus, Destructicon, Firewall, Bastion, and many others charged across the courtyard of the citadel to meet Megatron's forces head on. The battle which followed could hardly be described as such, it was instead a slaughter as Ruination stomped one tank vehicon into the ground, Monstructor grabbed several infantry vehicons and squeezed them until they exploded in his hands, sending energon splattering into his face. Battle Gaia, Armorgeddon, and Bastion fought against Bruticus.

"It's useless, Bruticus! We're all clones of you, so we know all of your weaknesses!" Bastion said as he and his twin fought against him.

"Then Bruticus know yours too!" Bruticus replied as he grappled Bastion, then threw him into Battle Gaia. Close by, Devastator was also engaged in battle with clones of himself as Destructicon and Annihilator came charging at him. He swapped his hand out for a drill, then he drove it straight down Destructicon's throat and ground his insides up until he exploded, then he snapped around and drilled into Annihilator's chest.

"I hate knockoffs." Devastator grunted as he wiped energon off of himself, then he met up with Bruticus as he was still battling his clones.

"Bruticus hate knockoffs too!" Agreed his comrade as he fired his shoulder cannons at Armorgeddon. While all of the combiners battled, Megatron and Shockwave were locked in savage combat. Despite having gone from one battle to the next, Megatron was as powerful as ever as he battled his rival. His fighting style was ill-suited to that of Megatron's, who preferred to do battle servo-to-servo as he had done in the pits of Kaon, and in contrast Shockwave kept his enemies at at distance using blasts of energy from his body mounted weaponry, but despite this, he was still vulnerable to a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon, and a full power shot at point blank range was enough to kill Archforce in an instant. Shockwave decided to make up for his lack in power and fighting skills with strategy if he was to defeat Megatron and earn his place as leader of the Decepticons. He fired his shoulder mounted machine guns and hand cannon at Megatron, but he came running at Shockwave with his sword drawn. He swung it faster than the optic could perceive as he deflected every blast the enemy fired at him. Megatron was almost about to strike Shockwave down with a single slash when suddenly explosions burst all around the two of them and a blue, red, and gold gunship swooped in, then changed into Straxus' robot form.

"Straxus!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"I've had enough of being your lackey, Shockwave! I've busted my tailpipe for you to help you overthrow Megatron over the years, and this is the respect I get!? Did I mean anything to you during our partnership?!" Straxus asked him. After everything that had happened, the battle of Kansas City, his provision of Abominus and Pirahnacon to Shockwave on Earth, and finally their coordination of the defenses of the citadel, yet Shockwave had taken Straxus' help for granted. "At least it wasn't a total loss. You're an inspiration to me, Shockwave! I've decided to make my own bid for leadership of the Decepticons-AAUGH!" Straxus continued, but not before Megatron threw his sword and it pierced straight through his neck.

"What a pity. Now Polyhex is without a governor." Megatron said as he pulled his sword from Straxus' neck.

"Wait! I...still...function!" Straxus wheezed. Megatron heard this and without thinking twice he pressed his fusion cannon against his chest. "No, please! Please forgive me, Lord Megatron, I was only following orders!" He begged, but his cries fell on deaf audio receptors as Megatron fired a full power shot and it blew Straxus to pieces. Shockwave, alarmed by watching this, began to accept the possibility that at some point before all of this had occurred, there had been some slight miscalculation or perhaps a variable he had failed to consider, but now whatever had gone wrong lay dead at Megatron's feet. His alliance with Straxus was more or less a short term decision, a stepping stone towards the intended outcome of his designs. The continuation of their partnership became more of a hindrance to his plans than a benefit.

"That leaves one more rival left!" Megatron said as he prepared to kill Shockwave.

"Lord Megatron, if I may be so bold..." Shockwave began. Megatron was curious and powered down his fusion cannon to hear Shockwave's last words. "...Logically speaking, I offer myself for you to appoint me to a higher position. In exchange I give my word to never again covet deposing you as leader of the Decepticons." Megatron pondered these words for a moment.

"Was all of this to force my hand and satiate his lust for power? Certainly not, I suspect he has a deeper motivation than that. He is an egotist, through and through, and because he views the universe with the optics of a nihilist he sees himself as a higher life form. Perhaps if I do carry out his request he may keep his word, but the last time I trusted him with too much power and not enough supervision this happened!" Megatron thought to himself. Considering the options of either caving to Shockwave's demands and unifying the Decepticons under one banner again or making a martyr of him and ensuring that others would attempt to mutiny against him, his choice was clear. "Very well then, Shockwave. I have made a decision, and I appoint you to the position of Chief Operations Strategist. I hope this satisfies you." He announced. Shockwave was satisfied with Megatron's answer.

"Indeed I am." Shockwave replied. "Liokaiser, cease your attack. The battle is over."

"Alright, Commander." Liokaiser said, and the word spread as Shockwave's combiner army surrendered to Megatron and his forces. The Decepticon civil war had ended, and on Earth the Autobots, still under the illusion that the Decepticons remained fractured between Megatron and Shockwave, prepared to exploit the division within their enemies' ranks and were preparing to launch an attack on Polyhex to eliminate the threat of the Decepticons' combiners, and to do that they were going to make a combiner army of their own...

* * *

On Earth, Ratchet's medical bay was buzzing with activity as Perceptor and the Technobots began churning out combiners as they arrived over the space bridge. Duplicates of the Aerialbots, two sets of Protectobot clones, the Militabots and a set of clones, a team of combat engineers known as the Build Team, and others were being prepared to be uploaded with the Enigma of Combination.

"We're pulling out all of the stops, Optimus, production is going along quickly." Wheeljack reported to Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"Well done, Wheeljack." Optimus commended his engineer, then he returned to the medical bay to resume work on the outfitting of the combiner teams.

"Do you really think it'll be enough to stop the Decepticons?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It is my deepest hope that they will. We are all that stands between the people of Earth and devastation." Optimus replied, solemnly. The combiner wars now entered its final phase as both sides were now gearing up for one more battle...


	14. Assault on Polyhex-Part 1

**The Decepticon Civil War ends as Megatron and Shockwave reach a compromise. With their faction reunited, the Decepticons now ready their forces to enact a new plan to devastate Earth using an army of combiners. On Earth, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and the Autobots have amassed a combiner army of their own and prepare to launch a preemptive strike over the Space Bridge to Cybertron and prevent a second Decepticon invasion of Earth...**

* * *

The Autobots had amassed their own army of combiners on Earth with the Ark as their staging base. The plan was simple, stop Megatron and his combiner army head on before they could bridge across to Earth. "Is everything ready, Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked his lieutenant.

"It seems so. Everyone's almost ready." Ultra Magnus said. Over the past couple of days, the Autobots had been building new combiner teams. Computron, Superion, Defensor, and Landcross were already completed and battle tested. The Aerialbot duplicates formed Stratos, and the two Protectobot duplicate teams were configured to form City Guard and Watchtower, respectively. The Build Team, consisting of Crushbull, Shakedown, Pitmine, Mixup, Heavy Load, and Treadmill, formed Skyscraper. The Militiabots, Breakthrough, Gunbarrel, Aircover, Smokebomb, and Chopper formed Pattron, while their duplicates Cavalier, Sandbag, Skystriker, Windrazor, and Tapout, formed Petraeus. The Throttlebots Wideload, Searchlight, Chase, Rollbar, and Freeway, formed Powershift, and even some of Optimus' crew, including Inferno, Hound, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, and Wheeljack volunteered to become Roadburner, and even the Dinobots were called in to help. After helping them defeat Shockwave on their island, Grimlock felt indebted to Optimus and agreed to his proposal. With their army of combiners assembled, Optimus the the Autobots were ready to take the fight back to Cybertron. Forty two years ago, Optimus promised his fellow Autobots he would return to Cybertron. While this promise was to be fulfilled, it was all to follow through on his covenant to protect Earth as well. Optimus, seeing that his troops were ready, prepared to bridge across to Cybertron as the stage was set for the Combiner Wars to reach its zenith.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus boomed.

"All right!" Jazz cheered.

"Finally, we're going back to Cybertron!" Cliffjumper added. Optimus' crew were overjoyed to be returning to their home after decades of being shipwrecked. Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, their human partners, and the Dinobots prepared to leave as well before Optimus stopped them.

"Grimlock, I need you to stay behind and take care of our ship." Optimus said.

"What about us, Optimus? Can we go?" Harris asked.

"Negative. It's much too dangerous for organisms of such fragile construction." Ultra Magnus answered as he stuck a magazine into his rifle and racked the action.

"I'll have you know I got kicked by a calf and I only cried for twenty minutes!" John Richard replied, trying to impress the two commanders into allowing them to come along.

"Even so, such a move would shake your parents' trust in us." Optimus answered, firmly.

"Besides, there's no wee...wi...wiffy? Whatever, it's not on Cybertron, so no Snapchat!" Bumblebee chimed in, trying to help Optimus in a decidedly mature move for him.

"Fine. I guess we'll watch the Ark till you guys get back. Be safe." John Richard relented.

"Be safe, and kick some 'con aft for us!" Bumblebee called to Jazz as he prepared to roll out with the others. Teletraan 1 then locked onto Cybertron's coordinates and a portal opened.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus called to the Autobots, and in a cacophony of whirling metal parts, tires screeching, and engines roaring, the Autobots charged through the portal with Optimus in the vanguard, then everything was quiet as the humans and the skeleton crew of Autobots were left to watch over the ship.

* * *

On Cybertron, the space bridge opened and disgorged the Autobots. Those in attendance cheered and yelled in excitement as their leader returned to Cybertron. Optimus changed to his robot mode, where Kup came to greet him with a salute.

"Optimus, it's good to see you again." He said, warmly as they shook hands.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Ironhide said as he took in the Cybertronian air for the first time in decades. The Autobots celebrated Optimus' return to Cybertron with such ceremony that one would think the war was over. While the others celebrated, the commanders of the operation congregated in the command center to discuss their strategy.

"It is critical that we stop the Decepticons from getting to Earth. That's why destroying the Space Bridge is going to be one of our top priorities." Ultra Magnus explained.

"The Decepticons will see that coming, no doubt. We need to draw as many of their forces away from the Space Bridge as possible. That's why we'll divide our forces." Prowl added as a projection of Polyhex appeared over the hologram table, then Autobot insignia representing four teams appeared at different points of the projection. "I will lead a group to draw the Decepticons out of the city." He continued as the insignia was replaced by a picture of his face.

"I will lead the main force to destroy the space bridge, then." Optimus said as his face appeared on the projection.

"I'll lead the ground support team and take positions equidistant from you two. We'll also neutralize any reinforcements inbound from the citadel when and/or if they realize what's happening." Ultra Magnus told them.

"And I've got you covered from above. I'll split up my assets to cover you guys down below as best as I can." Jetfire said, and his projection appeared as well. With their plan laid out, the Autobots were now equipped to face the looming threat of the Decepticons' combiner army poised to take vengeance after Megatron's humbling defeat at the battle of Kansas City. The four commanders then briefed their teams of the elaborate plan for the impending assault on Polyhex.

"Prowl, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, prepare to synchronize chronometers." Using the chronometer function on their wrist communicators, they prepared to synchronize for optimal coordination. "Five, four, three, two, one." He counted down, then with their chronometers in sync, Optimus turned to the legion of Autobots gathered behind him.

"Autobots, the time for speeches has passed. Now we must fight to protect the planet Earth once more, transform and roll out! TILL ALL ARE ONE!" He boomed.

"_**TILL ALL ARE ONE!**__" _Repeated the thunderous voices of the hundreds of Autobots gathered for the attack, then everyone changed to their vehicle modes and roared into the distance towards Polyhex, raising a great cloud of dust as they sped towards the battle to come.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, a massive group of Autobot energy signatures has appeared on the periphery! Estimated time of arrival, t-minus ten cycles!" Soundwave reported as a blob of red appeared on the scanner screen.

"A preemptive strike, how unconventional of Optimus. Perhaps Prowl or Ultra Magnus has been advising him on the matter. I've been waiting for this!" Megatron purred. He then turned to his Air Commander and Chief Operations Strategist and gave them their orders. "Starscream, Shockwave-lead an advance to slow them down, Soundwave and I will hold the rest of our troops here. Their target is the space bridge, no doubt."

"At once, Lord Megatron!" Shockwave boomed as he and Starscream made great haste to gather a team with which they would meet the Autobots head on. Starscream took to the air with an armada of seekers, while on the ground Shockwave lead Bludgeon, Quake, Crankcase, Ruckus (who had healed from his wounds inflicted by Blitzwing falling on top of him), Direct Hit, Power Punch, Meltdown, Halftrack, Bombshock, Tracer, Dropshot, Growl, Fracture, Bombshell, Kickback, Shrapnel, the Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons, the Jungle Strike Force, and the Terrorcons were among the ground forces he had hastily gathered. Even as COS Megatron still kept him on a short leash to ensure that he wasn't up to any more plots to depose him, and those five were the only combiners he was allowed to bring to the fight, while Megatron kept the rest with him. No matter, if the Autobots broke through their attack, Megatron would still be waiting firmly between them and the space bridge.

"Cons! Dead ahead!" Ironhide shouted. Optimus changed to his robot mode, then drew his sword and pointed with it at the Decepticons.

"AUTOBOTS, **ATTACK!**" Optimus roared. His group of Autobots then changed to robot mode with their weapons drawn.

"Decepticons, charge!" Shockwave shouted, and his forces charged into the fray as the battle began. Both sides locked in savage combat on the ground and in the air. Optimus slashed Vehicons to pieces one after the next, while Ironhide's rotary cannon sent a punishing torrent of explosive shells tearing through more. Jazz flung his throwing stars through one target after then next, then he got in close with his short sword and nunchuck to beat down others. Big Shot's armor piercing cannon shells struck true, blasting apart Decepticon armored units and Flak's missiles finished off the infantry behind them.

"Transform and combine!" Shockwave called to the combiner teams. Onslaught impaled an Autobot soldier on his bayonet, while Brawl then stomped his head into a mass of twisted scrap metal.

"Understood, commander! Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!" He replied, then the five merged together to form Bruticus, who then smashed through his opposition, trampling any unlucky Autobots underfoot. This was followed quickly by Devastator, Menasor, Liokaiser, and Abominus who then formed to aid their comrade in Shockwave's directive to weaken the Autobot advance.

"We've got trouble!" Slingshot exclaimed as he narrowly dodged a column of flames from Bruticus' flamethrower.

"But we've also got a leg up on that micro-brained maniac! Form Superion!" Silverbolt chimed in, and with that the Aerialbots synchronized and transformed into Superion to face Bruticus, who then launched a volley of air cannon blasts which blew him away, then Stratos jetted in and decked him in the face.

"That's the stuff!" Superion cheered for his twin, then he shot back into the air to fight on. The rest of the Autobot combiners Optimus had brought along with him, Defensor, Landcross, and Pattron, proved valuable in leading the charge against Shockwave's counterattack. The skies above Polyhex were gripped with chaos.

"HUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jetfire roared as he fired his machine guns and missiles, changed to robot mode and blasted a jet Vehicon to pieces with a precise shot of his fireball cannons, punched another in its cockpit with such force that he sent him flying into the ground where he smashed into a tank Vehicon in a huge explosion, then Starscream zoomed in out of the sun with a barrage of null rays.

"You seem to be fired up, Jetfire!" He cackled as he changed to robot mode and tackled Jetfire in midair.

"Nice of you to notice, old friend, now get a taste of this!" Jetfire replied as he then threw Starscream off of him, giving him enough room to use his boot thrusters for a jet-powered kick that slammed into his enemy's jaw as he spat up Energon. Back on the ground, Optimus and Ironhide encountered Shockwave once again.

"Optimus Prime, such a move is quite unexpected of you." Shockwave said, calmly. "Alas, it will avail you not. Such plans laid in desperation are doomed to fail!" He fired a blast of his hand cannon at both of them.

"Ironhide!" Optimus exclaimed as he jumped in front of the Sergeant to block the incoming blast with his sword. The beam of energy bounced off of his blade, then the two took on Shockwave, servo to servo. Despite having only one hand, Shockwave was surprisingly adept at close-quarters combat. Each punch, swipe, and kick was carefully calculated using every slight opening his two opponents presented, whether they knew it or not, though he tried his hardest to keep them at a distance using bursts of his shoulder mounted machine guns.

"The Decepticons have lost the Combiner Wars, Shockwave! Accept this fact and it may save you from destruction!" Optimus pleaded. Shockwave would not be convinced so easily by Optimus' words. He was enjoying himself far too much after being given a second chance by Megatron.

"It is you who have lost, Optimus Prime!" Shockwave retorted as he punched Optimus across the face, then changed to his satellite cannon mode and fired an energy blast which Optimus dodged. The attack singed the metallic soil beneath Optimus' feet, and while Shockwave was distracted Ironhide pulled out his combat knife and flung it with all his might at blade lodged itself into his fuselage, and smoke poured from the opening. Shockwave changed to robot mode and yanked the knife out of his arm.

"Tch. How illogical, did you really think that would-" Shockwave began, and before he could finish his taunt Optimus and Ironhide uppercut Shockwave and sent him flying back.

"Who's plans are doomed now?" Ironhide boasted. The Autobots' main strike force sent Shockwave's forces to route.

"Starscream, pull back and retreat to the citadel! Our mission is accomplished!" Shockwave radioed his comrade.

"Affirmative! Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream called to his fliers. At his command, the Decepticons quickly fell back to the citadel in the center of the city.

"Woohoo! They're on the run!" Hound cheered.

"Stay sharp! We're not in the clear yet!" Ironhide advised. Optimus took a moment to contact the other teams to check their progress.

"Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, status report." Optimus asked. Prowl, Bluestreak, Huffer, Blaster, and Brawn were pinned by a tank Vehicon firing his machine guns in the northwestern sector of the city which they had been tasked with drawing the Decepticons to.

"So far so good! They're taking the bait!" Prowl reported as Bluestreak threw a fragmentation grenade, then Brawn followed him from behind their cover to take him down while the Vehicons were disoriented. Ultra Magnus' team was not in combat, but held firm just in case.

"We're on standby. Just give the word and we'll be right there!" Ultra Magnus reported.

"I've got a heavy concentration of 'Con air assets in my sector, but we're rolling them back, and the squad leaders are reporting minimal activity in theirs. So far I think we may pull this off in a cinch." Jetfire reported.

"Do not be too sure of yourself, Jetfire. The battle in this stage could go to either side." Optimus warned. Thus far, the Autobots' preemptive strike had indeed caught the Decepticons by surprise, but their only mistake was launching their attack sooner. In the time they took to amass their forces on Earth, Megatron had been making improvements to his combiners as well. He stood outside the citadel's walls with the remainder of his troops looking at a projection of a massive combiner unlike anything previously seen. Megatron planned to unleash this secret weapon when the time was right, and when that time came it would wreak untold amounts of destruction and chaos unlike anything Cybertron had ever seen before...

* * *

On Earth, in the Pentagon, the headquarters for the United States Department of Defense, a group of high ranking officers had gathered in a conference room to discuss a rather pressing issue. The battle of Kansas City had sent unseen ripples through the international community. Had the Autobots not been present, what amounts of destruction could the Decepticons have wrought? US Army General Bradley O'Malley, Joint Chief of Staff, had gathered the top staff officers of the military to discuss the proliferation of battles across the planet waged by the Transformers. "It is self evident" He stated "That Optimus Prime and the Autobots must be held accountable for their actions on Earth. Their slowness to react to the battle between the Decepticons in Melbourne can illustrate this. What I am trying to say is that Optimus Prime will need more than his 'vow in the name of the Primes who preceeded him' to convince us that the Transformers as a whole are not a threat to our species. If anyone has any objections, please bring them before me now." A Rear Admiral then stood up to say something.

"Sir, with all due respect. Perhaps we're being a little too hard on Optimus? They're doing everything they can with what they have available to them. It doesn't help that they've crashed on that farm in Missouri." General Bradley, determined not to accept any other opinion, reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, but not any ordinary one. With a squeeze of the trigger he blasted his detractor with a beam of energy which drained his entire body of color. Everyone present watched in utter horror as he then punched the officer in the face and the impact shattered him into tiny fragments.

"That may be true, but we now possess their technology. Forty two years ago, the CIA and the Department of Defense were able to convince the public that the bright light they saw in broad daylight was a meteor and a team of scientists could investigate without the prying eye of the public. Certainly a race of million year-old robots that can turn into any imaginable shape are capable of much, much more." General Bradley said, continuing his monologue. "That is why we have established a new joint-command. M.E.C.H or Mechanically Enhanced Combat Humans. It's time we show the Autobots we can fight for ourselves." General Bradley declared as the insignia of the new command was displayed on the TV screen in the room. As the Autobots and Decepticons battled on their homeworld, nothing would prepare them for the threat they would face on Earth...


	15. Assault on Polyhex-Part 2

**Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, and Prowl launch a massive preemptive strike upon Polyhex to stop Megatron's attack on Earth with an army of Combiners. As part of their strategy to prevent devastation on Earth, the Autobots divide their forces to stretch Megatron's forces thin with the hope of destroying the Space Bridge at the center of the city and winning back control of Polyhex after millennia of oppression under the Deceptions. While victory is at hand for Optimus Prime's team, Prowl and his Autobots have diverted much of Megatron's forces away to clear a path straight through the city to the citadel for the final attack...**

* * *

Prowl and his Autobots were successful in diverting away much of Megatron's forces from the center of the city. In the opening stages of the battle, Megatron was able to figure out their strategy, but played into their hands to draw them in for him deploy his new secret weapon. Regardless, the team of Autobots held firm as a stalemate began. "Keep pushing!" Prowl shouted as he, Brawn, Bluestreak, Huffer, and Blaster charged out from under their cover as others joined them to push on to break the deadlock. Using what momentum they had, Prowl and his team were able to blast their way through Skyquake's forces. Guardian, Pattron, and Roadburner followed to provide cover from Horenduss, Infernocus, and Monstructor.

"Not so fast, Autobots!" Horenduss roared as he came charging at Roadburner and fired a ion cannon blast. Roadburner dodged the attack by quickly using a jet of flames to propel himself out of the blast's path as it blasted through a tower. The ground then shook beneath them as its foundation was compromised.

"Good advice!" He replied, then as the structure came toppling down he caught it and then used it as a battering ram to smash Horenduss into another building. The immense impact left the giant dazed and confused before breaking up.

"That should buy us some time! Go, Prowl, we've already committed to our advance!" Roadburner shouted, urgently. Calm under pressure, Prowl agreed.

"Everyone, rendezvous at my coordinates with all haste! Prepare to launch a full frontal assault!" He radioed his troops, and before long his forces were gathered on his location to launch a frontal assault against the Decepticons as part of the plan to keep them distracted. Meanwhile, after rolling back Shockwave and Starscream, Optimus and his troops advanced to the outskirts of the city and held their positions. The main street of the city lead straight to the citadel, where Megatron and Soundwave stood, waiting for Optimus. The Autobot commander then radioed Prowl.

"Prowl, is everything alright at your position?" He asked.

"Affirmative, Optimus. I'm gathering my forces for a full-frontal assault to break through the Decepticon forces in this sector. We seem to have held them off long enough for you to get into nominal position for a precise attack on the citadel. Once we break through their flank we'll meet you at the center of the city." Prowl answered.

"Good work. In the meantime, I will raise Ultra Magnus and have him position his forces to allow for a three-pronged attack, while Jetfire and his forces clear the air of Decepticons. That is all." Optimus replied.

"Roger." Prowl said as he signed off.

"Alright, that's everyone." Blaster reported once the troops had been amassed.

"Good." Prowl said, contented. He then turned to the Autobots and shouted, "AUTOBOTS, CHARGE!" And with every ounce of vigor and courage in them the Autobots charged forth, slamming into the Decepticon lines like a tidal wave.

"It's another wave-argh!" A Vehicon exclaimed before he and several others were blown away by a burst of Prowl's shoulder mounted machine guns. Blaster launched his scouts into the fray as they tore through a path of destruction through the Decepticons.

"Sir, the Autobots are launching a massive counterattack!" Stalker informed Skyquake not far from the battle.

"I will inform Lord Megatron of this at once!" Skyquake said, urgently. He then raised Megatron.

* * *

The transmission was received by Soundwave. "Lord Megatron, a transmission from Skyquake's coordinates has been received." Soundwave said as he then patched him through to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots are launching a massive counterattack! We won't be able to hold this part of the city any longer unless you send reinforcements." Skyquake pleaded.

"Let them come. You have served your purpose, Skyquake." Megatron answered, coldly.

"No, please!" Skyquake begged before Prowl shot him through the side of the head and fragments of it exploded out the other side, then the transmission ended.

"Optimus is quite clever, sending his forces to draw as many of us out and away as possible. I will let him think he has won, it will be all the more satisfying to see his face once his plans have gone awry!" Megatron cackled. Shockwave and Starscream then returned.

"And what will you do should our enemy's plan contain a redundancy measure to maintain their advantage?" Shockwave asked.

"Of course that's a question you would ask of me, Shockwave."

"It is a logical one, no doubt. As Chief Operations Strategist it is my duty to formulate and amend strategies that will result in victory for the Decepticons." Shockwave answered with a hinting tone of smugness. Megatron scowled at his ever-present ego. Such a mindset which once proved dangerous to his position as leader of the Decepticons now was an annoyance, and quite possibly a way for Shockwave to spite him even with his new position. Nonetheless, Prowl's frontal assault had worked, the Decepticons sent to repel them were being routed back to the center of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his forces were on their way to fight their way through the eastern side of the city where they would then meet Optimus and Prowl. The fighting was fierce and progress slow as the Decepticons were beginning to piece together Optimus' greater strategy, demolishing buildings in the wake of their retreat which could serve as ambush points. Everything seemed quiet as Ultra Magnus and his troops carefully advanced, then without warning, gunfire rang out and Decepticon air units screamed in, strafing the group. "TAKE COVER!" He yelled as the Autobots instinctively scrambled for cover. While they were disoriented, infantry units opened fire from the rooftops and collapsed buildings. Ultra Magnus fired a concussive blast of his magna-cannon at a group of enemies on a rooftop, blasting them apart. "Clever little devils, aren't they?" Ultra Magnus said as he and Kup were pinned down behind a pile of rubble while shells from several tank Vehicons not a hundred yards away struck too close to them for comfort.

"You said it! It reminds me of.." Kup began before he trailed off and blasted a jet Vehicon out of the air with his shotgun. "...It reminds me of..." He tried once again before decking a pair of oncoming infantry Vehicons across the face, then finishing them off with a pistol shot to the face both.

"Out with it, what does this remind you of, old timer?" Ultra Magnus wondered. After being interrupted so many times Kup couldn't remember and answered just so.

"I can't remember." He answered "Ah, it'll come to me later."

"One fight at a time, Kup!" Ultra Magnus chuckled as he and the Sergeant Major narrowly escaped destruction as their hiding spot was pulverized by an incoming wave of shells. Now they were completely exposed as more armor and infantry Vehicons closed in, that was until Jetfire and his forces flew in and in an incredible display of firepower the Decepticons were wiped out. "Jetfire!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed as the air warrior changed to robot mode and fired his fireball cannons.

"The one and only, now step back a little, 'kay? Me and the boys will take care of these obstacles!" Jetfire answered as he then changed back to his jet mode and streaked into the air. "Alright everyone, we need to blow these collapsed buildings so Ultra Magnus and the grunts on the ground can get through for the big push on the citadel! Bombs away!" He told his fellow fliers. Powerglide, Cosmos, Sunrunner, Eagle Eye, Treadshot, Blazemaster, Sky High, Meteor, Thunderbolt, Tempest, Hurricane, and Airstream, the Aerialbot clones, all launched their payloads of bombs and missiles at the buildings in Ultra Magnus and the ground units' path once they were clear. The result was spectacular as seventeen toppled buildings in the middle of the road simultaneously went up in a ball of fire and smoke which also vaporized any Decepticons in the immediate proximity who wished to ambush the Autobot invaders. Debris and rubble showered down and Kup then said,

"I remember now! This reminds me of the invasion of Mineon-Iota! This was like, half of the firepower the fleet was bombing with planet with to clear the way for us!"

"The path's clear, Ultra Magnus! Glad I could help jog your memory, Kup!" Jetfire radioed a he circled over.

"Thanks. You heard him, let's go, on the double!" Ultra Magnus barked to his troops, then they changed to vehicle mode and hurried up the road to the citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron had received reports that Ultra Magnus and his forces were closing in. Rather than worrying like the rest of his troops, he grinned at the news, as everything was going according to his plans. "Lord Megatron, surely you must be a little concerned? The Autobots' attack is gaining momentum and approaching fast!" Starscream said. Megatron said nothing to his air commander as he paced about. "Lord Megatron?" He asked again.

"Starscream, have I ever told you how much of a coward you are?" Megatron asked.

"Um...I...don't know what you mean, my liege." Starscream answered.

"Well, you are a mewling, weak-framed fool of an Air Commander! However, I do admire your persistence in pretending otherwise. The humans would give you an award for acting, but that would just give you an avenue to spout senseless drivel to which you cannot deliver on. Do not doubt my judgement for a moment, Starscream, remember that." He reprimanded Starscream. His wing cape seemed to droop down as he cowered back from Megatron. Starscream was all to accustomed to such abuse from his superior. The only way for him to escape seemed to be fighting the Autobots. Nearly three quarters of the way to the citadel, the four groups of Autobots finally converged. Optimus was glad to see his soldiers once more.

"Well, we made it, or at least those of us left." Prowl said.

"That we are. It's time to take the fight to the 'cons!" Kup agreed. Suddenly, the thunder of thousands of Decepticons inbound towards them put the Autobots on high alert, but before a shot could be fired Megatron raised his arm to signal his troops to a halt.

"Your persistence is admirable, Optimus Prime. It's a shame I will have to snuff out your spark in order to fulfill my vision of a Cybertron at peace!" Megatron declared.

"Your vision of peace on Cybertron will only be accomplished when this planet is blanketed with corpses! To stand by and allow such bloodshed would be to forsake my duty as a Prime!" Optimus replied.

"Then at least you will die knowing your duty has been fulfilled! Decepticons,** TO ME!****!"** Megatron replied as he commanded his combiner teams to converge upon him. Clearly the Autobots were to bear witness to a combination sequence unlike any they had seen before. Megatron had uploaded himself with the power of the Enigma of Combination, then he drew together Devastator, Bruticus, Menasor, Predaking, Abominus, Pirahnacon, and Liokaiser, robbing pieces off of them to transform and connect to him as the torso and form an abomination. Megatron and all who partook in the transformation were gripped by excruciating pain as the disparate combiner components melded themselves around Megatron's body. The giant stood over 150 feet tall as Scrapper, Mixmaster, Brawl, and Swindle formed thighs and shins, Motormaster formed a pelvis, Onslaught transformed into a back mounted pair of shoulder cannons, Divebomb formed a set of wings which sprawled out from the giant combiner's body, Dragstrip, Wildrider, Cuttthroat, Sinnertwin, Guyhawk, Nightscream, Overbite, and Seawing formed two sets of biceps and triceps, all controlled by Megatron, who formed the head, chest, and shoulders of the colossus standing before Optimus and the Autobots. Everyone who had seen this remarkable transformation was frozen in utter terror as if it was of their darkest, most wicked nightmares.

"_**YES! YES! SUCH...POWER!" **_The giant said in a guttural roar. "**WITNESS THE AWESOME MIGHT OF THE ENIGMA OF COMBINATION AND BECOME ONE WITH YOUR DESTRUCTION, FOR I...AM...TYRAAAAAAANT!" **The super-combiner screamed. This was the culmination of the Combiner Wars. Optimus was not one to show his fears, but if Tyrant were to cross the Space Bridge, Earth would be stand no chance.

"_**OPEN THE SPACE BRIDGE!"**_ Tyrant commanded to anyone in particular. Soundwave linked up to the Citadel's Space Bridge generator to bridge Tyrant and the rest of the Decepticons across, but then, six minuscule figures appeared out of it.

"Surprise!" It was Bumblebee, Skids, Arcee, and the humans, who also brought along backup in the form of the Dinobots, who had combined together into Volcanicus!

"TAKE THIS!" Volcanicus shouted as he punched Tyrant in the face, ignoring his terrifying stature.

"ALRIGHT!" Jazz cheered for Bumblebee and the others.

"Did we miss anything, Jazz?" Bumblebee asked his friend.

"How could you? Things got interesting when you pulled up!" Jazz replied.

"**AUTOBOTS, CHARGE!" **Optimus bellowed at the top of his voice box. No matter how terrifying the threat, no matter the odds stacked against them, Optimus was determined with every ounce of his alloy and every drop of Energon running through him that the Decepticons would be stopped on this day, and thus the final battle of the Combiner Wars had begun in earnest as both sides charged into the fray against each other with everything they had...


	16. Assault on Polyhex-Part 3

**The final battle of the Combiner Wars has begun! After a sweeping preemptive strike by the Autobots to destroy the Space Bridge generator on Cybertron to prevent the Decepticons from once again wreaking havoc on Earth, Optimus Prime and his forces are on the cusp of victory until Megatron activates a secret weapon. Throughout the course of the Combiner Wars, he has uploaded himself with the successively more potent variations of the Enigma of Combination until finally he has the power to draw together over a dozen combiner team members to form a super combiner-Tyrant, but in the face of such overwhelming odds, backup has arrived in the form of Volcanicus and the Ark's skeleton crew...**

* * *

Tyrant reeled from the blow landed upon him from Volcanicus. "A most unexpected turn!" Tyrant growled as he watched the Autobots, screaming and roaring as loud as ever they could to put on a brave face and fight both Tyrant, the Decepticons, and their overwhelming fear of what would come to pass if their efforts failed. "But you are only prolonging the inevitable!" He continued.

"Get on!" Volcanicus grunted. John-Richard, Harris, and Jessie jumped into Bumblebee, Skids, and Arcee's arms, then the three Autobots quickly hopped onto Volcanicus' shoulder, then he jumped into the air, free falling off of the citadel's platform as Tyrant's fist plowed through it, accidentally destroying the space bridge in the process. Optimus watched as this happened and marveled at the brutal precision and power Tyrant possessed, yet he continued to lead the charge.

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Ultra Magnus roared as he swung his hammer and smashed through five Vehicons at once. Sideswipe slashed more down with his swords and blocked their fire,

"Step back, kid! Let me show you how a real Autobot does it!" Ironhide roared as he then opened fire with every gun on his body, sending a maelstrom of fire tearing through the encroaching hordes.

"Show off!" Sideswipe muttered as he continued, diving back into the fight.

"I think you're all missing the point of this!" Jetfire chimed in, swooping in from above and changing to robot mode, where he then fired a quick burst of his twin fireball cannons which burned straight through a tank Vehicon's armor. "We all wear the same badge and fight for the same cause!" Then he transformed back to jet mode and blasted into the air, releasing a string of cluster bombs from underneath his wings which then blasted another wave of enemies to pieces. "But, clearly neither of you have seen real firepower!" He boasted.

"Whatever." Ironhide and Sideswipe both grumbled. Volcanicus landed with the Autobots and humans in tow next to Optimus as he fired his rifle.

"We come help!" Volcanicus said.

"How did you know we were in need? Your orders were stay and watch over the Ark!" Optimus said to the Combiner.

"Teletraan 1 patched us into the satellite feeds here and we saw that maybe you could use a few more pairs of servos!" Skids explained. Optimus knew that humans could only be returned over the space bridge once the battle was over, and the end of the battle was nowhere in sight.

"Very well. Take them somewhere safe." Optimus concluded.

"Come on!" Bumblebee said to the humans, then he changed to vehicle mode and John Richard, Jessie, and Harris jumped in while Skids and Arcee joined the battle. About one megamile (8.4 kilometers or roughly 5.2 miles) away from the battle. "Stay here. Do not, under any circumstance, leave this spot!" Bumblebee said. "You've given us a hard enough time just by convincing us to come over."

"Alright, Bee. I promise." John Richard said.

"Also, if by some way the enemy finds you out here, use this to signal one of us!" Bumblebee added as he handed them a handheld distress beacon, then he changed to vehicle mode and roared off to rejoin the battle. Meanwhile, Superion lead the Autobot combiners against Tyrant.

"We can't beat him head on!" Pattron exclaimed as he fired his rail gun and shoulder cannons.

"Agreed. Given an analysis of the situation I propose we encircle Tyrant and combine our attacks. It is the only feasible option at present." Computron suggested. Superion agreed with Computron's analysis of the situation. They had no time to think of another plan to act on, and his was the best.

"Alright, let's do it then." Superion said, and as Optimus and the other Autobots fought the remaining Decepticons and the combiners not forced to become part of Tyrant, they began to set up for their encirclement. They advanced as one group, to confront Tyrant head on, but then when he slammed his fist into the ground it was the signal for them to scatter and box him in. Superion used his air cannon to blast Battle Gaia off of some Autobot soldiers, while Computron launched a salvo of missiles which shot down dozens of Decepticon air units. Landcross used his staff blade to cleave off Monstructor's arm as he came charging in, but this only enraged him.

"Grargh! You'll pay for that, Autobot filth!" He roared, but Powershift dashed in and with a kick to the jaw he knocked Monstructor away.

"Stick to the plan! We can't be distracted!" He said, urgently.

"Right!" Agreed Landcross as the two continued. The Autobot combiners were now ready to attack, taking full advantage of Tyrant's glaring lack of speed to encircle him.

"We're in position! OPEN FIRE!" Superion shouted to his fellow combiners, and he fired off a burst of air with his Sonic Boom attack, Computron fired more missiles, Defensor, City Guard, and Watchtower hurled fireballs at Tyrant, Pattron and Petraeus all of their ordnance at him, and Landcross slung energy bolts with his staff blade. Optimus watched as the combiners pooled their collective firepower into stopping Tyrant.

"Autobots, open fire on Tyrant! We must help the combiners!" He called over the radio, and soon enough the Autobots added to the hail of fire pouring down upon Tyrant. Jetfire and his fliers unleashed their payloads.

"_**PATHETIC! IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CAN MUSTER, OPTIMUS PRIME?!**_" Tyrant laughed. "_**I THINK IT'S TIME I SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS!**_" Then, he raised his four colossal fists into the air.

"Retreat!" Optimus exclaimed, knowing full well what was to come. The Autobots were terrified after their combined attack failed and fell back, and now Tyrant was launching his counterattack as he then drove all four of his fists into the ground. The ground beneath much of the city gave way as the ripples from Tyrant's punch to the ground created a fierce earthquake. A crevasse opened under Bluestreak and Jazz, causing the former to drop, but the Cyber-ninja was quick enough to snap around and grab Bluestreak's hand.

"I've got you!" Jazz said, firmly as he then heaved him back up onto solid ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Bluestreak as he and Jazz changed to their vehicles and throttled their engines wide open to stay ahead of the destruction.

* * *

Above, Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave watched as the destruction unfolded."That's it, Lord Megatron!" Starscream cheered.

"Long live Megatron!" Shockwave added.

"Decepticons superior, Autobots inferior!" Soundwave said.

"**THE AUTOBOTS ARE IN CHAOS! DESTROY THEM!" **Tyrant shouted to the rest of the Decepticons, who quickly mobilized at their leader's command. The Autobots' plan now failed, and they had nothing in case of such an occurrence. Once they made it to safer ground, Ultra Magnus and Prowl met up with Optimus to discuss their battle plan.

"What'll we do, Optimus?" Prowl asked him, desperately. Optimus didn't know. For the millions of years he had known him Megatron had always had a trick up his sleeve, but Optimus was somehow able to beat him, be it by luck or a trick of his own.

"I...I don't know." Optimus said. As hard as he tried, he couldn't hide the fact that he felt the exact same hopelessness as his troops did when the attack on Tyrant failed. If anything, he felt angry at himself that he didn't have a backup plan in the event of such an occurrence, but even then he could have done nothing to prepare for this. Superion, Defensor, Computron, and the rest of the Autobot combiners all nodded to one another.

"We can help, Optimus." Superion said, then a glowing ball of energy manifested in his hand, and in the hand of the others. "Once your Combiner Gene is awakened from dormancy, it gives off a unique energy. By synchronizing with one another's Enigma Energy, our components can form us. Take a part of our energy and use it to defeat Tyrant!" Superion quickly explained. Optimus, Jetfire, and Ultra Magnus then took the energy given to them by the combiners and white and blue streaks of light began to emanate off of them.

"Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, COMBINE!" Optimus boomed, and an incredible transformation took place. Optimus formed a torso and arms, Jetfire formed legs, and Ultra Magnus formed a set of massive shoulder mounted cannons. Even their weapons combined, as Optimus' sword and axe combined with Ultra Magnus' hammer to form a huge staff. While being definitely smaller than Tyrant, the new combiner's power and strength was that of Tyrant's a hundred fold.

"ULTRA PRIME!" He announced his name.

"GO OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee cheered. The crowd of Autobots cheered as Ultra Prime stood ready to face whatever attack Tyrant would unleash on them.

"**IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A THREAT?" **Tyrant pondered, sarcastically as he prepared to land another devastating punch on the Autobots, but with a swing of his blade Ultra Prime slashed off Tyrant's forearm and it fell to the ground with a crash, then he charged his shoulder cannons for a full power blast and fired a magnificent beam of blue energy which exploded in Tyrant's face and sent him flying hundred of feet back, crashing through buildings.

"That was!" Ultra Prime replied. The Autobots, seeing that Tyrant could be hurt, were emboldened by Ultra Prime's display of force and rallied behind him.

"_**NO! THIS CANNOT BE!**_" Tyrant roared, defiantly. _**"AUTOBOT FOOLS! SUCH A MOVE IS USELESS! USELESS USELESS **__**USELESS USELESS **__**USELESS USELESS!**_**" **The only thing that was useless, however, were Tyrant's taunts, as the Autobots came charging towards him for one final battle that would decide the outcome of the Combiner Wars...

* * *

On Earth, Richard was coming in from mowing hay to Sylvia as she prepared a meal for him. Just as he was sitting down at the table, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He wondered, then he went to answer it. To his surprise there was a man in an Army uniform with several armed guards flanking him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ericsson." The man said. "I am Captain Lennox, U.S Army. My superiors have gotten word that you are keeping weapons of mass destruction." Richard was quite confused. Captain Lennox continued. "Do you remember the event known as the Great Fireball of 1972?" Richard remembered that day when he was plowing up ground and saw the bright light in the sky and suddenly it dawned upon him that what he had seen entering the atmosphere was the Ark which had crash landed on his farm! M.E.C.H's strategy was brutally simple in their move against the Autobots, in that by taking the Ark they would then have leverage against Optimus. Faced with no other option, Richard lead Captain Lennox and the M.E.C.H soldiers to the crash site of the Ark in the woods...


	17. Assault on Polyhex-Part 4

**Ultra Prime and Tyrant do battle across Polyhex with the fate of Earth once again hanging in the balance in the final battle of the Combiner Wars. Meanwhile on Earth the organization known as M.E.C.H has invaded the Ark after it is revealed to Richard Ericsson that the Great Fireball of 1972 was in fact the Ark entering the atmosphere and prepares to mount a sting operation as a part of General Bradley O'Malley's plan to hold Optimus Prime and the Autobots accountable for their operations on Earth...**

* * *

Ultra Prime and Tyrant's battle ravaged the cityscape of Polyhex. By now, much of the city had been destroyed in the battle, but in spite of the horrific destruction neither side had any intention of backing down. Ultra Prime charged up his shoulder cannons and fired an enormous laser blast at Tyrant. "Don't think for a moment that you have the advantage, Prime!" Tyrant boomed defiantly as he swung one of his fists to swat Ultra Prime away, but he maneuvered around the attack with his jets.

"The same can be said of you! Megatron, if you can hear me, stop this!" Ultra Prime shouted in reply. It seemed as though all of the voices inside Tyrant's head screaming in agony coalesced into one mass of indistinguishable noise, but in the center of it, Megatron could hear Optimus calling out to him.

"NO! NO! I cannot stop! I will not stop!" He groaned in pain. The others which Megatron had forcibly bonded to all reached out to him.

"Save us! Save us!" they shrieked. The brief disturbance within Tyrant's psyche was enough for Ultra Prime to charge his shoulder cannons up, but once they reached 100 percent he kept charging them, then he held out his massive spear which glowed orange. His shoulder cannons rotated inward towards each other by a few degrees, with the trajectory of their blasts set to converge on the tip of the weapon.

"It's time to end the Combiner War, Tyrant! BURNING JUSTICE, TRIPLE IMPACT!" Ultra Prime roared, then his shoulder cannons fired a beam of blue energy, which mixed with the simmering orange tip of his spear, then they formed a pillar of white light which he then released as a huge ball of energy that streaked through the air faster than the optic could process. Everyone was awestruck at the sheer power Ultra Prime was capable of. Tyrant grinned as the ball of energy approached him. He could use the abilities which the components of each combiner could manifest with the rest of their teammates. He held out his remaining three hands and caught Ultra Prime's attack.

"What?!" Ultra Prime exclaimed. Tyrant then held the mass of energy in his hands, then arcs of red and purple lighting shot off from his being all while he cackled softly.

"Such power! I'm quite impressed, Optimus!" Tyrant's laugh turned from a cackle to a maniacal laugh, then the ball split apart while it faded to dark purple, blue, and red. "I think I should have a turn with it,_** Devastation Impact**_!" Tyrant roared, then he launched the three orbs of energy back at Ultra Prime so quickly he had barely one second to react. He tried to deflect them but the blasts came in too fast and slammed into him.

"Optimus!" Prowl exclaimed. Ultra Prime flew back, smashed through the collapsed remnants of a skyscraper and landed with a crash as he skidded to a stop. The other Autobots ran to help their leader. Ratchet was first on the scene.

"Stay with me, Optimus! I've saved the life of every Prime in recent history, and you won't be the one to break my streak!" Ratchet said as he set to work trying to fix Ultra Prime. Before he could begin, however, Ultra Prime was engulfed by a white light and he separated back into Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Jetfire.

"Did...we at least fight well?" Ultra Magnus asked his comrades.

"Indeed. All of you gave everything within yourselves in this battle. My only fear..." Optimus wheezed "Is that I will not be able to witness your inevitable victory." Everyone looked at him, not knowing what he meant.

"You can't die, Optimus! I won't let you!" Prowl said. It had been a long time since he had last cried, but now as drops of lubricant streamed down his face he held Optimus' hand tightly. "You've been there for us, no matter what!" He choked. Ironhide, seeing this, began to feel his optics well up.

"Don't do this to us, Prowl. Remember the last time you made us cry?" He said. Arcee couldn't control herself and was already sobbing in Skids' arms.

"Prowl." Optimus came again.

"Yes, Optimus?" Prowl asked as he leaned in.

"I, Optimus Prime...leader of the Autobots...protector of Earth and all its life...will not...perish from the face of the galaxy...until the menace of the Decepticons is vanquished forever. This I swear...on the sparks of the Primes who preceded me. Till all...are...one." He said, with tears in his optics as well. Prowl squeezed Optimus' servo and managed a reply.

"Till all are one."

"Till all are one." The other Autobots repeated. Suddenly, a light glowed within Optimus' chest. The Autobots thought this was his spark leaving his body, but they then realized something. When combiner teams power up to merge, their chest glows blue. The energy of the Enigma of Combination was somehow being magnified by his spark. The other Autobots looked down at their chests and saw them glowing as well in the same color!

"What's happening to us?!" Exclaimed Bumblebee. Optimus rose to his feet with his chest and optics glowing bright blue.

"Autobots, combine!" He boomed. An incredible transformation then took place like no one had ever seen as all of those whose chest and optics were alight with the Enigma energy that Optimus had transmitted to them all transformed and coalesced into a giant of their own, with Optimus at the core. The result was an enormous warrior who stood over 200 feet tall and his armor was red, white, gold, and blue. The Autobots who formed the giant worked in perfect synchronization as if they were one.

"OPTIMUS MAXIMUS...combination complete!" He roared.

"WHAT?! Impossible!" Tyrant exclaimed in dismay. "_**DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!**_" He roared, and at his command hundreds of Decepticons took to the air and charged on the ground. Optimus Maximus saw this threat and counterattacked. Using his immense power, he conjured an energy disk to block incoming fire, then it morphed into a semicircle and fractured into many smaller slivers of energy which he then launched in a 180 degree arc. The resulting attack shot down dozens of enemy air units and blasted more of the ground elements. Those who remained were struck with utter terror in the same way as the Autobots were upon first seeing Tyrant.

* * *

From their hiding spot, John Richard, Jessie, and Harris watched and were all the more entertained. "Yeah!" They exclaimed while they captured the spectacle on video.

"Shoe's on the other foot, Decepti-craps!" Harris cheered.

"Come on, everybody!" John Richard exclaimed with his hands grasping the sides of his head in suspense. Back at the side of the battle, Shockwave shouted to the survivors of Optimus Maximus' attack,

"Decepticons, we must retreat!" Then he changed to his satellite cannon mode to flee the battle

"NO! Stand your ground!" Tyrant shouted as he ran towards Optimus Maximus, catching Shockwave in his hand. "FIRE!" He commanded. Shockwave charged up and fired a full power shot at Optimus Maximus, but then he pulled out a huge staff with which he blocked the oncoming blast. Even with his power, he strained to hold back the power of Tyrant and Shockwave's combined attack until he deflected it back and blew off the arm holding Shockwave, who escaped with as many Decepticons as he could gather. "It's over, Optimus, you are finished! Nonetheless, you were a most worthy opponent!" Tyrant shouted, tauntingly as he then threw his fist towards Optimus. There was a glint in Optimus Maximus' eye, signalling his intentions.

"It is you, Tyrant, who is finished!" Optimus said as he caught his fist. Tyrant's eyes widened in fear, knowing he was no match for Optimus. Optimus then manifested a ball of energy which then exploded through Tyrant and he finally collapsed and broke apart. Then, Optimus was exhausted, but the transformation had rejuvenated him. The raw energy of the Enigma of Combination turned his skin a brighter shade of red with yellow and bright blue markings and his shins were now dark grey. the Autobots then erupted into an explosion of cheers and jubilant screams in celebration of their victory, and he held his fist high to show his comrades that once again, he would fight on with everything in him, but now he had promised to Prowl and everyone else that no matter what, he would not die until the Decepticons were defeated once and for all. They then turned to Megatron, who lay in a heap on the barren, rubble-strewn ground.

"Surrender Megatron." Optimus said as Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and Streetwise pointed their weapons at him. Megatron, battered and bruised from the engagement, was too disoriented to respond, but raised his hands to signal his surrender, then the Autobots captured him. The news spread quickly, but the Autobots were sure that the war was far from over with his capture.

* * *

Aboard a ship, Shockwave and many of the Decepticons had managed to escape from Cybertron. "For the time being, we must assume that Megatron has fallen into Autobot hands. Henceforth, I will assume leadership of the Decepticons until we can recover and reinstate him as our true leader!" Shockwave declared. The Decepticons gathered in the ship's hold were lukewarm on the matter, but the time being they were simply happy to be alive.

"If I may, commander. You will need a lieutenant." Starscream spoke up. He thought to himself that this was rather odd and not characteristic of Shockwave. He began to think that perhaps this was his plan all along. "Perhaps if I become leader Megatron will finally respect me." He thought to himself. Given everything that had happened with the recently ended Decepticon Civil War in which Shockwave promised Megatron not to covet leadership of the Decepticons, he found it ironic that he was now carrying out the very thing he had given his word he would not do. "Soundwave, set a course for Chaar." Shockwave instructed as his first order as de-facto leader.

"At once commander." Soundwave said, and he then input the coordinates into the ship's hyperdrive and they blasted into light speed. Shockwave had yet to tell anyone, but Chaar was a repository for some of Shockwave's research, and a secret weapon laying dormant...

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and the crew of the Ark prepared to return to Earth from Autobase Iacon "Autobots, I will return once again, and when that day comes Cybertron's sun will rise on a new world free of the oppression of the Decepticons. I, Optimus Prime..." He began.

"We get it, we get it! You, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, protector of Earth and all its life, swear this on the names of the Primes who proceeded you! We've heard this one before!" John Richard said. "Let's go home already." Optimus' chuckled and replied.

"As you wish, John Richard." He instead waved to the Autobots as the crew of the Ark then passed through the portal.

"Goodbye!" The humans called to Ultra Magnus and the Autobots who remained to continue the fight.

"See you later!" Ultra Magnus smiled as he watched them pass through. Kup then walked up.

"Well, sir. We got through another one." He said.

"How many more will it take to finally end this war?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"As many as it takes." Kup answered simply. The Autobots were grateful to survive another battle in their endless war against their enemies, but Ultra Magnus was right. How many more would have to give their sparks to see this? How many planets must be fought over to finally win? How many weapons must be destroyed? These were all questions for another day, but for now, Ultra Magnus and Kup watched as the sun set.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots returned to the Ark and were glad to be home. "Home sweet home!" Sideswipe said, but suddenly,

"Freeze!" Shouted a voice as dozens of red dots appeared on the Autobots. They had fallen right into Captain Lennox's trap, and Richard had lead them to the Ark.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Brawn said as he deployed his knuckle dusters and prepared to attack.

"Brawn, no!" Optimus exclaimed, but Brawn was cut down by dozens of rounds and killed instantly by the M.E.C.H soldiers.

"Impossible." Jetfire gaped. "Since when have humans been able to kill Cybertronians?"

"Hand modules where we can see them!" Captain Lennox shouted. The Autobots, after seeing their friend be killed, complied and held up their hands. Several soldiers fired special projectiles from their weapons which magnetized themselves to the Autobots' bodies and forced them to transform into their vehicle modes.

"Bumblebee!" John Richard exclaimed. He then turned around to see his father and began to cry. "Dad?" His father was equally heartbroken at this.

"I had no other choice." He told his son. Captain Lennox then called General O'Malley.

"Sir, targets have been neutralized." He reported.

"Good work, Captain. I'll be there as soon as I can." The General said. John Richard, Harris, and Jessie were all hit by multiple emotions at once after what had just happened, as they saw the Autobots be taken away, powerless to do anything to stop them...


	18. Revelations

**After Megatron's capture in the aftermath of the Combiner Wars, Shockwave takes de-facto command of the Decepticons as they make their way to the planet Chaar to prepare for a counterattack on Cybertron in a bid to free their leader from Autobot captivity. Meanwhile on Earth, Optimus Prime and the Autobots have fallen into a carefully laid trap by the human organization known as M.E.C.H and are being held at a secret facility somewhere in the Nevada desert...**

* * *

Optimus came to in a dark, cavernous aircraft hangar with many faces surrounding him. "He's waking up!" Came a voice that sounded like Ironhide's.

"Thank Primus." Hound said, relieved. Optimus opened his eyes to see the Autobots surrounding him.

"Give him some room!" Ratchet urged, and the crowd of Autobots spread out as Optimus got to his feet.

"Ratchet...where are we?" Optimus asked. A door then opened and through it came General O'Malley and Captain Lennox, flanked by several military police as the light from the entrance cast long shadows over the polished concrete floor of the hangar. The General was a tall, dark haired man with a dark aviator shades over his eyes. The left side of his uniform evidenced his service in Iraq, Afghanistan, and South Korea, as well as multiple Army Commendation and Achievement awards, a Meritorious Service award, a Purple Heart, two Bronze Stars, two Silver Stars, and a Defense Distinguished Service medal. He was an airborne Ranger, a Sapper, and combat infantryman. He was a burly, muscular man, with broad shoulders and long legs, and his jacket could barely contain his huge arms.

"You are at Homey Airport, within the Nevada Test and Training Range, also known as Area 51." General O'Malley answered the confused Autobots. They turned around to see him and his cohort entering. "I am General Bradley O'Malley. I assume you are Optimus Prime." Continued the General. He then signaled Captain Lennox and the soldiers to stand back while he strutted up to the Autobots. "You are being held here because we have observed that you conduct yourselves recklessly in battle against the Decepticons."

"So are you gonna do anything about it yourselves? If you could capture us and kill our teammate, what's stopping you from doing the same to the Decepticons?!" Cliffjumper asked. The General smiled.

"That's a good question, but there is a lot more good you can do for humanity under the supervision of M.E.C.H." He answered Cliffjumper.

"M.E.C.H?" he wondered.

"Mechanically Enhanced Combat Humans. When your ship crashed on that farm in 1972, the United States government was able to convince the rest of the world that the fireball created by your ship entering the atmosphere was a meteorite and not worth getting excited over. The public was still engrossed in everything with the Vietnam War anyway and that's when the CIA sent a team of investigators to the crash site." General O'Malley explained. Optimus was confounded by this. How were the investigators able not to reactivate Teletraan 1 and the Ark's defense systems? Wheeljack built the Ark under the notion that organic life forms would not be a threat, as the Autobots had never fought against them throughout the course of the war, and therefore the Ark was unequipped with security measures to stop such an intrusion. "To say the investigation was a success would be an understatement. While it was difficult for a while, we were able to finally reverse-engineer Cybertronian tech and kept it to ourselves in this facility. So much of the world we know today can be credited to the arrival of the Transformers on Earth." He finished. The Autobots were shocked. Since the beginning of the war, it was an unspoken rule between the Autobots and Decepticons not to involve indigenous populations of the planets on which they had fought, a rule that Optimus and Megatron were now guilty of breaking, though Megatron never intended to keep his word as he had committed genocide across thousands of worlds with billions of organic life forms slain by the Decepticons, and many more had created a refugee crisis within the galactic community. Some species even went extinct after their planets had been conquered. Optimus felt little in the way of being able to justify it to himself that he would forsake this rule as well he declared his intent to stand up for Earth. "If you work with us, you will receive monetary compensation from the United States government. You're superstars around the world already, so why not make a little money, too? My son asks me every day when I get home, 'Dad, when are you going to get me an Optimus Prime action figure?' I answer with 'Well son, they have to make one first.' I promised him that he'll get one the next time he makes all As in school. It's something you might want to think about." The General went on once again. A look of disdain could be seen in Optimus' eyes.

"The Autobots will do no such thing. We are here to protect humanity because it is our duty to safeguard all life in the universe. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Optimus said, boldly. The General let out a light chuckle under his breath.

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Great minds think alike, Optimus! This is the moment my political science degree from VMA has been preparing me for!" He laughed. Optimus clearly did not find this as funny, and when General O'Malley was able to collect himself he then saw the look Optimus and several other Autobots gave him. He cleared his throat finally as he said "Well. It seems I may have overstayed my welcome. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Optimus Prime." He said as he and the others paced out of the hangar. Optimus then began to think very hard to himself over everything he and the General had just discussed and what it would mean for the Autobots and their mission on Earth...

* * *

Out in space, Shockwave and the Decepticons had finally arrived on Chaar. The alien world's dark grey soil crackled as the ship touched down and Shockwave lead his troops out of it. "We have arrived, Commander." Soundwave said as he came from the cockpit.

"Very good, right when I predicted we would." Shockwave replied. With that, Shockwave and the Decepticons disembarked from their ship, unloading the energon supplies they had hastily scrapped together during their escape from Cybertron. While the others set up camp, Starscream and Soundwave followed their leader out into the wastes of Chaar. The three then changed to their robot modes and landed in front of a large rock formation

"Why have you brought us out this far, Shockwave? What's the point of this? There's nothing here but ash and dust!" Starscream protested. Shockwave ignored this and replied, confidently,

"It is here. It just needs to be repaired."

"And just what exactly is it?" Starscream asked. Shockwave then pulled up a projection from his wrist and pressed a button. The ground shook and rumbled until the rocks crumbled, revealing something which resembled a city!

"This is Trypticon, one of my most ambitious undertakings. I created two and a half million years ago to be the ultimate weapon to defeat the Autobots, but Megatron thought otherwise and ordered me to destroy it. I instead used it to destroy all life on this planet, and that is how it got its name." Shockwave explained. Starscream was clearly unimpressed.

"What makes you think we can beat the Autobots with this? Surely the fact that your plans to use the Space Bridge and the Combiners were both spectacular failures would make you take a different approach?"

"Of course, because now I have a new goal, one that does not involve Earth. We will use Trypticon to free our leader from Autobot captivity." Shockwave declared. Soundwave and Starscream were summarily impressed with the fact that such a thought had crossed Shockwave's mind, let alone one that would be enough for him to act upon. Regardless, they were ready to aid him in their new mission to rescue Megatron...


	19. Gathering Forces

**While in the captivity of the human organization known as M.E.C.H, Optimus Prime grows more and more conflicted over his vow promising to protect humanity. While his intentions are indeed noble, he begins to realize that the Autobots' presence on Earth to fight the Decepticons has caused the very destruction they seek to prevent. Now as M.E.C.H and the Autobots prepare to leave for a display of power at Joint Base Andrews in Washington D.C, Optimus makes preparations of his own to make his thoughts known to all...**

* * *

The Autobots had been fitted out with their new upgrades. Sideswipe traded in his handheld swords for a pair of wrist mounted blades plus a secondary transformation allowing him to skate along on his wheels for extra mobility. Trailbreaker's shield generators were upgraded to near invincibility, and he also had the ability to not only project a simple screen or dome over himself, but coat himself with the shielding energy. Ironhide upgraded from two to four shoulder mounted cannons, as well as two double barreled shotguns with double under mounted grenade launchers, and a new triple cylinder rotary cannon. Bumblebee's stingers were upgraded to discharge more electricity, as well as be able to jump from target to target. Hound was fitted with more powerful scopes and scanners and because of his upgraded senses he was given a powerful sniper cannon. The Autobots practiced using their new upgrades out on the range of Area 51. "These upgrades are awesome!" Inferno cheered after he shot a lick of blue flames by snapping his finger and pointing at his target. The result was that the target was incinerated and the sand around becoming glass. Jetfire swooped in and shot straight upward, pulling negative gs with his new thrusters and control surfaces, climbing to over 50,000 feet in only ten seconds at more than six times the speed of sound. He then changed to robot mode and backflipped, then transformed back into his jet mode and dove back down, then landed.

"WOOHOO!" He shouted, gleefully.

"That was incredible, Jetfire!" Silverbolt exclaimed. All of the Autobots were enjoying their upgrades and seeing what they could do for their upcoming show on the other side of the country. General O'Malley and M.E.C.H's public relations department had been preparing for the event which was to occur at Joint Base Andrews. Advertisements appeared everywhere across the internet, in print, on television, anywhere that an advertisement could be placed as millions of dollars had been funneled into this advertising campaign.

* * *

After the military had left with the Autobots, the Ark was abandoned, though a 50 foot wide perimeter was set up with a chain link fence complete with razor wire on top as well as a lethal electric current flowing through it. John Richard, Jessie, and Harris were left to figure out what they would do with their spare time now that all of the friends including Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, and the rest of the crew of the Ark were gone. John Richard and Robert were helping their father as he drove the 4440 pulling a small square baler with an accumulator device attached to it that grouped the 14 by 18 inch bales of freshly cut Bermuda grass into a large square. John Richard would take the 4255 and its front loader to grab these groups and stack them onto wagons, where Robert would pull them two at a time in the 7430 to the barn where Logan would then offload the bales 120 at a time into the barn with the W20. It was hard work for all four in the late afternoon sun. John Richard had been at work nearly all afternoon since he had gotten home from school and his mind wandered as he repeated the cycle of drive in, scoop up, set down, reverse, and repeat to load up Robert's wagons. Ever since the Autobots had left he felt the same feeling of emptiness that his friends had. It had been almost eight months since they met the Autobots, and in that time the adventures they had were some of the happiest times of his life. The crew in the field then stopped to take a break and eat a light dinner. Robert watched as his older brother bit sheepishly into the ham sandwich their mother had packed for them. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked. "Is it the Autobots?" John Richard's lack of a reply was a nonverbal 'yes' to Robert.

"He's been like that ever since they came back from Cybertron." Richard explained.

"Why?" John Richard piped up at last. The others were a bit confused. "Why, Dad? Why did you sell them out to those military guys?" Richard looked away, annoyed that his son seemed to be coming apart after not saying anything about it. Richard was well aware of the impact the Autobots had made on his and his son's life. He was the one who awakened them from their decades of stasis after crash landing on their planet. The Autobots were real-life superheroes to the people of Earth, but most importantly they were almost like family to Richard. The guilt of what he had done in taking away eight of the happiest months of his son's life began to creep up on Richard.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Richard said at last. He stuffed the empty water bottle into the paper sack his wife packed his dinner in, then climbed back onto his tractor and he set back to work baling the hay. Later that night, once they had finished for the day, John Richard was lying in bed when he saw an advertisement featuring Optimus Prime, Jetfire, and Prowl posing heroically behind an American flag on one of his social media feeds.

"Don't miss this once in a lifetime event!" It read "Optimus Prime and the Ameribots Extravaganza, LIVE, at Joint Base Andrews this Friday Night!" Then, another advertisement showed pictures of patriotically decorated Autobot insignia on all sorts of house and sundry items. His eyes were wide with wonder, then he liked the post and shared it to Jessie and Harris as quickly as he could.

"At least they're alright." John Richard thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, a C-5 Galaxy arrived at Joint Base Andrews in Virginia. It was the day of the show, and the Autobots were ecstatic despite being captured. By now, the Protectobots and the Multiforce had all taken on Earthen vehicle modes, as well as Gears, Windcharger, Mirage, and Red Alert. "Alright, Autobots, be ready to give it your all on this one!" Prowl encouraged as the Autobots drove off of the aircraft. Optimus heard this as the other Autobots then changed to their robot modes. Prowl looked back and went to Optimus, who transformed to robot mode. "What's the matter, Optimus? Aren't you excited?" Prowl asked.

"I can't be. We have no clue as to what the Decepticons are planning, while the humans make playthings of us. Have they forgotten what we have done for them?" Optimus sulked. Prowl didn't know how to respond to this. The upgrades M.E.C.H had given them lifted the Autobots morale and they were all excited to show them off in a display that was sure to turn heads. In his mind, the Autobots were no longer the proud warriors they once were. As he had said, they were playthings for the humans, quite literally. General O'Malley and his six year old son, Thomas came to find Optimus and Prowl speaking in the shade of the jet's cavernous cargo hold.

"Optimus Prime!" The small boy cheered. Optimus saw, clenched in his left hand was an action figure of him. "You're so cool!"

"Yep, there he is son!" The General said, warmly. "Show him how you transform it!"

"Okay, Dad!" Thomas replied. Thomas then twisted, turned, pulled and pushed the parts of his action figure in the right order and changed it into its truck mode.

"Interesting isn't it?" The General said. "The wonder of childhood is truly a beautiful thing. I came partially so I could introduce you to my son, and also to show you your role in tonight's show." He then held up his tablet with a diagram of a large cargo trailer being towed by Optimus in his truck mode. He then swiped the screen to show another picture of Optimus in robot mode wearing the trailer as a sort of super-armor. "Pretty cool isn't it?"

"I think so!" Thomas interjected.

"This was the design that got the best response from focus groups. You'll be headlining the show tonight." The General explained, hoping his captive would be enthused, but Optimus was in no mood to make small talk with the General or his son. Prowl shuffled aside and Optimus then crawled out of the jet without a word to catch up with the other Autobots as they made preparations for the big show and practiced their moves with their upgrades.

"Excuse him, General. He's been in a mood ever since he's woken up." Prowl apologized.

"No need to apologize, Prowl. I'm sure he'll do well in the show to come." General O'Malley said, hopefully. Prowl hoped so as well. "You should get going. The show must go on."

"Right." Prowl replied as he changed to his vehicle mode and drove off.

* * *

The time had finally come. As the sun set that evening, thousands of people had gathered to watch the show that the Autobots and M.E.C.H would put on. In a hangar, the Autobots were making their final preparations before the beginning of the show. Arcee checking herself over in a mirror when Skids walked up. Seeing him behind her startled her. "Gah!" She squealed as she jumped.

"It's alright!" Skids said. "Nervous?"

"Yeah." Arcee replied. Bluestreak was amused at Arcee's stage fright.

"I live for this! They're going to love us, Arcee!" He said, encouragingly as he gave her a sweet look which made her a little uncomfortable.

"I sure am excited!" Blaster said as he and Jazz came up. "Jazz and I have been waiting to try out these new speakers, plus we've got some slappin' new tracks we want to play!"

"For real!" Jazz agreed. To begin the show, a Color Guard would post the colors to open the ceremony, accompanied by the Star Spangled Banner. Prowl, Inferno, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Hound were the first Autobots onto the field, where they would be a part of a tribute to police, firemen, first responders, paramedics, and the military. Once the opening ceremonies were finished, General O'Malley then took to the field with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Joint Base Andrews for the once-in-a-lifetime event. I'm not one for long speeches, so without further ado, I present Optimus Prime and the Ameribots!" He said, then he pointed to the hangar where the rest of the Autobots waited patiently. By the time they heard this, they were lined up in two columns on opposite sides of the hangar doors.

"That's our cue!" Jetfire said. Optimus knew that in order for everything to work to his advantage he would have to play along. The doors to the hangar opened and the Autobots strode confidently forth out of them in two orderly lines. Jazz and Blaster both turned their speakers all the way up to blare music at the crowds to get them hyped up for the show. Optimus, who stood between the two lines, then raised his head.

"Autobots!" He boomed, and the crowd was already going wild. "Transform and roll out!" In a roar of noise and clattering parts, the Autobots all changed to their vehicle modes and the show began in earnest. While thousands of people watched the event in person, millions more watched on live TV and on livestreams on the internet. Obviously, John Richard, Jessie, and Harris were gathered at his house to watch the event on the TV in his room. The Autobots all displayed their upgrades as the show went on. Sideswipe showed off his incredible swordsmanship as he zipped across the runway, slashing down targets made to look like Decepticons, Ironhide used his new arsenal against Trailbreaker's impenetrable shields, the Multiforce performed a routine of combining into their three bigger forms, then combining them into Landcross, while Jetfire and the Aerialbots danced overhead with lights on their wingtips in a dazzling aerial display.

"This is bigger than the Superbowl!" One fan exclaimed over the noise and smoke. As the show continued, Optimus retired to the hangar to connect to the trailer that would form his battle armor. He felt his energon rush through his fuel lines as he prepared for his part in the show. It was now or never as millions of people across America watched the display the Autobots put on. What would he say? How would he go about exposing M.E.C.H for the corrupt organization it was? Would anyone believe him? What would happen to the Autobots afterward when he did; would all of them be punished? These thoughts raced through his head as Ironhide came up once his part in the show was over.

"They love us!" He said, energetically. Optimus smiled under his face plate.

"Are the humans adequately prepared?" Optimus asked his weapons specialist.

"Prepared? They're fired up out there! I want to see their faces during the finale, so knock'em dead, Optimus!" Ironhide encouraged.

"Optimus Prime, you're up!" shouted a airman in the hangar. Optimus changed to his semi-tractor mode and backed onto the trailer. Once the clank of the fifth wheel clicking in was heard, Optimus revved his engine. As the doors opened, General O'Malley's voice could be heard

"And now for the final act of tonight's show, OPTIMUS PRIME!" Optimus throttled his engine wide open, tore out of the hangar, and out onto the runway at over 150 miles per hour. He roared past the stands as his straight-piped smokestacks belching pitch black smoke into the sky, all while he blasted his air horn at maximum intensity. At about the middle of the stands, where the most spectators were gathered, Optimus fired off small boosters which then propelled him into the air, then he changed to his robot mode

"OPTIMUS PRIME, BATTLE ARMOR!" He shouted as he pumped his fist. The 53 foot long refrigerator trailer then transformed and wrapped itself around Optimus and encased him in a suit of grey and blue armor. He was now armed with a pair of shoulder cannons,a huge handheld cannon and a polearm formed from his axe and sword. Optimus was overwhelmed by the raw power the armor gave him, then he descended on a jet of air. Just when everyone had been blown away by the event, Optimus once again shattered everyone's expectations with his remarkable transformation. The crowd suddenly went silent. It was quiet enough that one could hear a pen drop. The time had finally come. "People of Earth..." He began. General O'Malley had made his way to the broadcast room somewhere else on the base and was watching this live.

"What's he doing?!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"The Autobots have fallen from our former status as the sworn protectors of Earth. Your government has captured my crew and I, held us within a facility, and turned us into no more than playthings for your own amusement. Our enemies, the Decepticons, are somewhere plotting unspeakable evil that will no doubt entail the extinction of the human race, but rather than confront this threat you would rather subjugate the only beings capable of standing up to the oppression of the Decepticons. Have you not forgotten our sacrifices across this planet?" Optimus continued. "We fight for Earth because it is our duty as Autobots to uphold the notion that all life possesses equal and inherent value, even if such a goal would cost us our sparks. I will fight the Decepticons with everything that I am, and if you get in our way then I will have no choice but to oppose you as well. Since we have been interned by your government I have seen that humans are such arrogant, self centered, foolish creatures who do not need or deserve our protection! I hereby refuse to fight on the behalf of humanity for any longer!" Optimus shouted to the crowd. Optimus then blasted off with his boot jets and off into the night sky. In the command center, fighters from the base were scrambled to stop Optimus as the rest of the Autobots looked on in shock after their leader's speech to everyone gathered. Optimus, with an element of F-16s on his tail, ducked and weaved around their missiles as they came flying towards him, but using his polearm he blocked the incoming attacks and they exploded in a ball of flames, the he fired his shoulder cannons and shot down all of the American fighters that pursued him. He then landed on the ground, reverted back to his base form and transformed to his truck mode, taking the his new battle armor with him as he fled with all due haste, and with that the show came to a close.

"Optimus...why?" Prowl asked as crews of Soldiers, Airmen, and Marines set to cleaning up the runway of Joint Base Andrews. The Autobots were left to pick up the pieces after Optimus' choice to leave them and to figure out why, while M.E.C.H's fortunes quickly soured as their show turned into a PR nightmare. The cracks were already forming within the Autobots, cracks that would eventually tear them apart...

* * *

Out in space, a small ship was forging ahead as fast as its crew could manage. "Chromedome, what's our status?" the captain of the ship asked.

"Weapons are offline! Shields are down to 23 percent and dropping, Cerebros!" Chromedome replied. Cerebros was the captain of a ship known as the Steelhaven with five other Autobots, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Brainstorm, and Cog. Before Optimus set out from Cybertron to find a suitable base for the Autobots to regroup, smaller survey ships were sent out for this same task, and Cerebros and his crew were among those few, however they were being pursued by the Decepticon privateer Scorponok and his crew, who were quickly closing the gap after a last-ditch hyperspace jump into a nearby system.

"Captain, we've entered the Nebulos System. It's neutral, so there's a chance we can lay low and wait for Scorponok to pass through." Highbrow said. Cerebros, left with little other options as the scanners indicated that Scorponok's ship would be upon them in less than a minute, said,

"Alright, set us down. Once we land, we'll scatter across the planet to avoid detection." Cerebros said. The Autobots had no idea that they would soon find themselves and the natives of their destination embroiled in an all out war...

**To be continued in Volume 3 of Tales of the Transformers!**


	20. Subjective Truths

**While in the captivity of the human organization known as M.E.C.H, Optimus Prime grows more and more conflicted over his vow promising to protect humanity. While his intentions are indeed noble, he begins to realize that the Autobots' presence on Earth to fight the Decepticons has caused the very destruction they seek to prevent. Now as M.E.C.H and the Autobots prepare to leave for a display of power at Joint Base Andrews in Washington D.C, Optimus makes preparations of his own to make his thoughts known to all...**

* * *

The Autobots had been fitted out with their new upgrades. Sideswipe traded in his handheld swords for a pair of wrist mounted blades plus a secondary transformation allowing him to skate along on his wheels for extra mobility. Trailbreaker's shield generators were upgraded to near invincibility, and he also had the ability to not only project a simple screen or dome over himself, but coat himself with the shielding energy. Ironhide upgraded from two to four shoulder mounted cannons, as well as two double barreled shotguns with double under mounted grenade launchers, and a new triple cylinder rotary cannon. Bumblebee's stingers were upgraded to discharge more electricity, as well as be able to jump from target to target, plus he received a new gold and dark blue paint job. Hound was fitted with more powerful scopes and scanners and because of his upgraded senses he was given a powerful sniper cannon. The Autobots practiced using their new upgrades out on the range of Area 51. "These upgrades are awesome!" Inferno cheered after he shot a lick of blue flames by snapping his finger and pointing at his target. The result was that the target was incinerated and the sand around becoming glass. Jetfire swooped in and shot straight upward, pulling negative gs with his new thrusters and control surfaces, climbing to over 50,000 feet in only ten seconds at more than six times the speed of sound. He then changed to robot mode and backflipped, then transformed back into his jet mode and dove back down, then landed.

"WOOHOO!" He shouted, gleefully.

"That was incredible, Jetfire!" Silverbolt exclaimed. All of the Autobots were enjoying their upgrades and seeing what they could do for their upcoming show on the other side of the country. General O'Malley and M.E.C.H's public relations department had been preparing for the event which was to occur at Joint Base Andrews. Advertisements appeared everywhere across the internet, in print, on television, anywhere that an advertisement could be placed as millions of dollars had been funneled into this advertising campaign.

* * *

After the military had left with the Autobots, the Ark was abandoned, though a 50 foot wide perimeter was set up with a chain link fence complete with razor wire on top as well as a lethal electric current flowing through it. John Richard, Jessie, and Harris were left to figure out what they would do with their spare time now that all of the friends including Bumblebee, Arcee, Skids, and the rest of the crew of the Ark were gone. John Richard and Robert were helping their father as he drove the 4440 pulling a small square baler with an accumulator device attached to it that grouped the 14 by 18 inch bales of freshly cut Bermuda grass into a large square. John Richard would take the 4255 and its front loader to grab these groups and stack them onto wagons, where Robert would pull them two at a time in the 7430 to the barn where Logan would then offload the bales 120 at a time into the barn with the W20. It was hard work for all four in the late afternoon sun. John Richard had been at work nearly all afternoon since he had gotten home from school and his mind wandered as he repeated the cycle of drive in, scoop up, set down, reverse, and repeat to load up Robert's wagons. Ever since the Autobots had left he felt the same feeling of emptiness that his friends had. It had been almost eight months since they met the Autobots, and in that time the adventures they had were some of the happiest times of his life. The crew in the field then stopped to take a break and eat a light dinner. Robert watched as his older brother bit sheepishly into the ham sandwich their mother had packed for them. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked. "Is it the Autobots?" John Richard's lack of a reply was a nonverbal 'yes' to Robert.

"He's been like that ever since they came back from Cybertron." Richard explained.

"Why?" John Richard piped up at last. The others were a bit confused. "Why, Dad? Why did you sell them out to those military guys?" Richard looked away, annoyed that his son seemed to be coming apart after not saying anything about it. Richard was well aware of the impact the Autobots had made on his and his son's life. He was the one who awakened them from their decades of stasis after crash landing on their planet. The Autobots were real-life superheroes to the people of Earth, but most importantly they were almost like family to Richard. The guilt of what he had done in taking away eight of the happiest months of his son's life began to creep up on Richard.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Richard said at last. He stuffed the empty water bottle into the paper sack his wife packed his dinner in, then climbed back onto his tractor and he set back to work baling the hay. Later that night, once they had finished for the day, John Richard was lying in bed when he saw an advertisement featuring Optimus Prime, Jetfire, and Prowl posing heroically behind an American flag on one of his social media feeds.

"Don't miss this once in a lifetime event!" It read "Optimus Prime and the Ameribots Extravaganza, LIVE, at Joint Base Andrews this Friday Night!" Then, another advertisement showed pictures of patriotically decorated Autobot insignia on all sorts of house and sundry items. His eyes were wide with wonder, then he liked the post and shared it to Jessie and Harris as quickly as he could.

"At least they're alright." John Richard thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, a C-5 Galaxy arrived at Joint Base Andrews in Virginia. It was the day of the show, and the Autobots were ecstatic despite being captured. By now, the Protectobots and the Multiforce had all taken on Earthen vehicle modes, as well as Gears, Windcharger, Mirage, and Red Alert. "Alright, Autobots, be ready to give it your all on this one!" Prowl encouraged as the Autobots drove off of the aircraft. Optimus heard this as the other Autobots then changed to their robot modes. Prowl looked back and went to Optimus, who transformed to robot mode. "What's the matter, Optimus? Aren't you excited?" Prowl asked.

"I can't be. We have no clue as to what the Decepticons are planning, while the humans make playthings of us. Have they forgotten what we have done for them?" Optimus sulked. Prowl didn't know how to respond to this. The upgrades M.E.C.H had given them lifted the Autobots morale and they were all excited to show them off in a display that was sure to turn heads. In his mind, the Autobots were no longer the proud warriors they once were. As he had said, they were playthings for the humans, quite literally. General O'Malley and his six year old son, Thomas came to find Optimus and Prowl speaking in the shade of the jet's cavernous cargo hold.

"Optimus Prime!" The small boy cheered. Optimus saw, clenched in his left hand was an action figure of him. "You're so cool!"

"Yep, there he is son!" The General said, warmly. "Show him how you transform it!"

"Okay, Dad!" Thomas replied. Thomas then twisted, turned, pulled and pushed the parts of his action figure in the right order and changed it into its truck mode.

"Interesting isn't it?" The General said. "The wonder of childhood is truly a beautiful thing. I came partially so I could introduce you to my son, and also to show you your role in tonight's show." He then held up his tablet with a diagram of a large cargo trailer being towed by Optimus in his truck mode. He then swiped the screen to show another picture of Optimus in robot mode wearing the trailer as a sort of super-armor. "Pretty cool isn't it?"

"I think so!" Thomas interjected.

"This was the design that got the best response from focus groups. You'll be headlining the show tonight." The General explained, hoping his captive would be enthused, but Optimus was in no mood to make small talk with the General or his son. Prowl shuffled aside and Optimus then crawled out of the jet without a word to catch up with the other Autobots as they made preparations for the big show and practiced their moves with their upgrades.

"Excuse him, General. He's been in a mood ever since he's woken up." Prowl apologized.

"No need to apologize, Prowl. I'm sure he'll do well in the show to come." General O'Malley said, hopefully. Prowl hoped so as well. "You should get going. The show must go on."

"Right." Prowl replied as he changed to his vehicle mode and drove off.

* * *

The time had finally come. As the sun set that evening, thousands of people had gathered to watch the show that the Autobots and M.E.C.H would put on. In a hangar, the Autobots were making their final preparations before the beginning of the show. Arcee checking herself over in a mirror when Skids walked up. Seeing him behind her startled her. "Gah!" She squealed as she jumped.

"It's alright!" Skids said. "Nervous?"

"Yeah." Arcee replied. Bluestreak was amused at Arcee's stage fright.

"I live for this! They're going to love us, Arcee!" He said, encouragingly as he gave her a sweet look which made her a little uncomfortable.

"I sure am excited!" Blaster said as he and Jazz came up. "Jazz and I have been waiting to try out these new speakers, plus we've got some slappin' new tracks we want to play!"

"For real!" Jazz agreed. To begin the show, a Color Guard would post the colors to open the ceremony, accompanied by the Star Spangled Banner. Prowl, Inferno, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Hound were the first Autobots onto the field, where they would be a part of a tribute to police, firemen, first responders, paramedics, and the military. Once the opening ceremonies were finished, General O'Malley then took to the field with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Joint Base Andrews for the once-in-a-lifetime event. I'm not one for long speeches, so without further ado, I present Optimus Prime and the Ameribots!" He said, then he pointed to the hangar where the rest of the Autobots waited patiently. By the time they heard this, they were lined up in two columns on opposite sides of the hangar doors.

"That's our cue!" Jetfire said. Optimus knew that in order for everything to work to his advantage he would have to play along. The doors to the hangar opened and the Autobots strode confidently forth out of them in two orderly lines. Jazz and Blaster both turned their speakers all the way up to blare music at the crowds to get them hyped up for the show. Optimus, who stood between the two lines, then raised his head.

"Autobots!" He boomed, and the crowd was already going wild. "Transform and roll out!" In a roar of noise and clattering parts, the Autobots all changed to their vehicle modes and the show began in earnest. While thousands of people watched the event in person, millions more watched on live TV and on livestreams on the internet. Obviously, John Richard, Jessie, and Harris were gathered at his house to watch the event on the TV in his room. The Autobots all displayed their upgrades as the show went on. Sideswipe showed off his incredible swordsmanship as he zipped across the runway, slashing down targets made to look like Decepticons, Ironhide used his new arsenal against Trailbreaker's impenetrable shields, the Multiforce performed a routine of combining into their three bigger forms, then combining them into Landcross, while Jetfire and the Aerialbots danced overhead with lights on their wingtips in a dazzling aerial display.

"This is bigger than the Superbowl!" One fan exclaimed over the noise and smoke. As the show continued, Optimus retired to the hangar to connect to the trailer that would form his battle armor. He felt his energon rush through his fuel lines as he prepared for his part in the show. It was now or never as millions of people across America watched the display the Autobots put on. What would he say? How would he go about exposing M.E.C.H for the corrupt organization it was? Would anyone believe him? What would happen to the Autobots afterward when he did; would all of them be punished? These thoughts raced through his head as Ironhide came up once his part in the show was over.

"They love us!" He said, energetically. Optimus smiled under his face plate.

"Are the humans adequately prepared?" Optimus asked his weapons specialist.

"Prepared? They're fired up out there! I want to see their faces during the finale, so knock'em dead, Optimus!" Ironhide encouraged.

"Optimus Prime, you're up!" shouted a airman in the hangar. Optimus changed to his semi-tractor mode and backed onto the trailer. Once the clank of the fifth wheel clicking in was heard, Optimus revved his engine. As the doors opened, General O'Malley's voice could be heard

"And now for the final act of tonight's show, OPTIMUS PRIME!" Optimus throttled his engine wide open, tore out of the hangar, and out onto the runway at over 150 miles per hour. He roared past the stands as his straight-piped smokestacks belching pitch black smoke into the sky, all while he blasted his air horn at maximum intensity. At about the middle of the stands, where the most spectators were gathered, Optimus fired off small boosters which then propelled him into the air, then he changed to his robot mode

"OPTIMUS PRIME, BATTLE ARMOR!" He shouted as he pumped his fist. The 53 foot long refrigerator trailer then transformed and wrapped itself around Optimus and encased him in a suit of grey and blue armor. He was now armed with a pair of shoulder cannons,a huge handheld cannon and a polearm formed from his axe and sword. Optimus was overwhelmed by the raw power the armor gave him, then he descended on a jet of air. Just when everyone had been blown away by the event, Optimus once again shattered everyone's expectations with his remarkable transformation. The crowd suddenly went silent. It was quiet enough that one could hear a pen drop. The time had finally come. "People of Earth..." He began. General O'Malley had made his way to the broadcast room somewhere else on the base and was watching this live.

"What's he doing?!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"The Autobots have fallen from our former status as the sworn protectors of Earth. Your government has captured my crew and I, held us within a facility, and turned us into no more than playthings for your own amusement. Our enemies, the Decepticons, are somewhere plotting unspeakable evil that will no doubt entail the extinction of the human race, but rather than confront this threat you would rather subjugate the only beings capable of standing up to the oppression of the Decepticons. Have you not forgotten our sacrifices across this planet?" Optimus continued. "We fight for Earth because it is our duty as Autobots to uphold the notion that all life possesses equal and inherent value, even if such a goal would cost us our sparks. I will fight the Decepticons with everything that I am, and if you get in our way then I will have no choice but to oppose you as well. Since we have been interned by your government I have seen that humans are such arrogant, self centered, foolish creatures who do not need or deserve our protection! I hereby refuse to fight on the behalf of humanity for any longer!" Optimus shouted to the crowd. Optimus then blasted off with his boot jets and off into the night sky. In the command center, fighters from the base were scrambled to stop Optimus as the rest of the Autobots looked on in shock after their leader's speech to everyone gathered. Optimus, with an element of F-16s on his tail, ducked and weaved around their missiles as they came flying towards him, but using his polearm he blocked the incoming attacks and they exploded in a ball of flames, the he fired his shoulder cannons and shot down all of the American fighters that pursued him. He then landed on the ground, reverted back to his base form and transformed to his truck mode, taking the his new battle armor with him as he fled with all due haste, and with that the show came to a close.

"Optimus...why?" Prowl asked as crews of Soldiers, Airmen, and Marines set to cleaning up the runway of Joint Base Andrews. The Autobots were left to pick up the pieces after Optimus' choice to leave them and to figure out why, while M.E.C.H's fortunes quickly soured as their show turned into a PR nightmare. The cracks were already forming within the Autobots, cracks that would eventually tear them apart...

* * *

Out in space, a small ship was forging ahead as fast as its crew could manage. "Chromedome, what's our status?" the captain of the ship asked.

"Weapons are offline! Shields are down to 23 percent and dropping, Cerebros!" Chromedome replied. Cerebros was the captain of a ship known as the Steelhaven with five other Autobots, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Brainstorm, and Cog. Before Optimus set out from Cybertron to find a suitable base for the Autobots to regroup, smaller survey ships were sent out for this same task, and Cerebros and his crew were among those few, however they were being pursued by the Decepticon privateer Scorponok and his crew, who were quickly closing the gap after a last-ditch hyperspace jump into a nearby system.

"Captain, we've entered the Nebulos System. It's neutral, so there's a chance we can lay low and wait for Scorponok to pass through." Highbrow said. Cerebros, left with little other options as the scanners indicated that Scorponok's ship would be upon them in less than a minute, said,

"Alright, set us down. Once we land, we'll scatter across the planet to avoid detection." Cerebros said. The Autobots had no idea that they would soon find themselves and the natives of their destination embroiled in an all out war...

**To be continued in Volume 3 of Tales of the Transformers!**


End file.
